Nevaeh Grey
by violet2301
Summary: No BDSM What if Christian found a little girl out side of GEH. What if her past was similar to his? Would he be able to help her the way Grace helped him? Would little Nevaeh be the one to soften his cold heart. (Christian and Ana will be together but Nevaeh shows up a little before she does.)
1. Chapter 1

It's cold outside. I have been out for four days now. I know mommy isn't coming for me. Mommy has never loved me. I love mommy though..so much. I lay on the bench shivering from the cold bite of the air. I ran as fast I could I had to get away from mommy and the bad man. Mommy let the bad man hurt me all the time. I hated when the bad man came to our house. He liked to hit me and touch me. Mommy never did anything. Why didn't mommy save me? She always told me I was a mistake. She told me I was a bad girl and bad girls deserved to be punished. I guess that's why the bad man hurt me. I needed to be punished.

 _Flashback_

 _"Mommy?" I whisper as I walk out of the dark closet. I always hide in the dark closet when mommies friends are here. Sometimes they find me but other times they don't. I like when they can't find me. I don't have to feel pain when they can't find me. I walk in to the living and see mommy on the couch. She's passed out with a pointy thing in her arm. He would cut me with the pointy thing. It didn't look like mommies but more like the thing she would cut food with. I don't know much because I'm not allowed to go to school. I wonder why mommy always had pointy things in her arm. Didn't they hurt her? ._

 _I gently touch her face. Mommy is pretty when she's sleeping. She doesn't look sad or angry when she's sleeping. I love seeing mommy happy. Maybe if I let her sleep more she wouldn't be so angry with me. Mommy was always angry with me. She said I made my daddy leave her. She said it was my fault my daddy went to heaven. Heaven..Mommy says that my name is heaven backwards. She said she did it for daddy. I wish daddy was still around I don't remember him but he made mommy happy. I just want mommy to be happy._

 _I jump when I hear the front door open. Its the bad man again. He gets angry when he sees me next to mommy. I try to run when I see him walking near me but he's too fast and catches me anyway. I scream as he hits me across the face._

 _"Mommy help! Help me mommy!" She never does. Mommy never helps me when the bad man hurts me. I hate my mommy...but yet I love her. How does that work? Mommy says feelings can be confusing sometimes. I think I know what she means. I love my mommy and I want her to love me but I hate her because she doesn't._

 _I scream and cry as the man takes off his belt. I have to get out of here before he hurts me some more. I scream and kick him in his private parts. I get up and run. I don't stop running until I hit the park._

 _End of flashback_

I can see the sun coming up now. I have no shoes and no jacket. I'm scared and I want my mommy but she doesn't want me. I can never go back there. The bad man will hurt me if I do. I get up and start walking some more. There has to be food somewhere. I'm so hungry. Mommy never feeds me. Only him. She only cares about him.

I stop when I see a huge building. This looks nice. They must have food here. Mommy says the rich can have what ever they want. Its the poor people like us who suffer. I don't really know what rich and poor means though. I really wish mommy would send me to school. She says school is pointless. I see a gate open and make a run for it. If I could just get inside maybe I could find food. I hide behind one of the cars and wait to make sure no one saw me. I jump back when I see a scary man with short hair looking at me. Oh no he's going to hurt me just like the bad man.

"Mr. Grey come see this sir." I hug my knees tighter as a man with copper hair and gray eyes walks over to me. He looks mean but he's very pretty. I hope they leave me alone. I don't want to be hurt anymore. I watch warily as the gray eyed man eyes me curiously. I jump when he bends down to look at me.

"It's okay.. Can you tell me your name? I promise I'm not here to hurt you." I stare at him wide eyed. He says he won't hurt me. Can I believe him? Why wouldn't he hurt me? Everyone hurts me.

 **Okay guys here is chapter on a little sneak peek at my idea. Let me know what you think in the comments I am really excite for all my stories but especially this one as I have wanted to write something like this for a while. Please REVIEW and tell me your thoughts**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys here is the official first chapter since some of you commented and like the prologue here ya go! I appreciate you all xoxo**

"Nevaeh" I whispered my name so only the gray eyed man could hear me. I sat there staring with tears in my eyes. Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me. I kept chanting in my head over and over. I just wanted some food. I regretted coming in here after all.

"Nevaeh... a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. My name is Christian. Would you like to come inside with me so we can get you some clean clothes and food?" I hesitantly stare at his outstretched hand. Would he really do all that for me? Why? No one is nice to me. No one loves me. I slowly reach out my hand and take his. It's warm. I like it. We began to walk towards a door. I'm limping and my leg hurts bad. I wish Christian would carry me. I don't dare ask. He might get mad and not feed me. Tears well up in my eyes but I quickly wipe them away. I peek up at Christian and see he is staring at me. We stop walking and he kneels down in front of me.

"Are you okay Nevaeh?.. Can you tell me why you are crying?" A little sob escapes me as I look at him. I quickly shake my head no. I don't want him to hit me!

"Why not?" He softly asks.

"Because you'll get m-mad...I don't want you to hurt me." His expression turns sad as he stares at me. Oh no he looks like mommy. Why do I make everyone sad? I stare down at my feet upset that I can never do anything right.

"Sweetie I won't get mad... You can tell me anything. Please tell me so I can help." He speaks so softly that I have to listen intently to hear him.

"M-my leg hurts.. The bad man hurt me and it hurts to walk...I was crying because of the pain. W-would you please carry me sir?" I cover my eyes as I ask. I don't want to see the anger that I am sure is there. I squeak as I feel his arms wrap around me. Slowly I peek through my fingers to see him smiling at me. I gently drop my hands and stare at him in awe. He's not mad? No one ever carries me unless the bad man beats me so bad I knock out. Then someone carries me to the closet. That's my bed room mommy says.

"You're not mad?" I whisper in his ear. I don't like his friend. I don't want him to hear our conversation.

He looks at me and smiles sadly. leaning towards my ear he whispers back "No I'm not angel." I giggle because no one has called me an angel before. I thought angels were nice and beautiful and good. I'm bad, mean, and ugly. I look at the ground feeling sad again. Why was I such a bad girl? Mommy must have been an angel to put up with me. I'm no angel I couldn't be I killed my daddy. So mommy says anyway.

I look around in awe as we walk inside the big building. What was this place? The floors were beautiful and glossy. I watched as we walked to two metal doors. Christian pushed a button and it light up. I smile at that. Next time I want to push the button! Maybe Christian will let me. He seems nice. We step inside and I see more buttons! I gently tap on his shoulder and whisper in his ear.

"Can I please push the buttons sir?" He stares at me but then smiles softly.

"Of course Nevaeh. Push the top button angel." I smile at him and lean toward the buttons. I giggle once I see it light up. I did it! He let me do it! Once we reached the top floor Christian Walks me to a giant room with a table and chairs. I looked around feeling nervous again. I've never seen something so big and nice. What if I break something? Then he would definitely be mad and throw me out on the streets again. I didn't want to go out there yet. It was scary being alone out there. Gently he places me on the couch as he grabs his cell phone. Mommy used to have one of those before the bad man found it and took it away.

I looked around as he spoke on the phone. I didn't want to listen. It was rude to listen. I played with my hands until he finished his call. Slowly he sat down across from me watching me closely. I was about to ask for a drink when the scary man came in with a tray. Quickly I jumped and scrambled to Christians side of the couch. I hid my face in his chest and felt him get stiff. Oh no. Was he mad at me now? Slowly I lifted my head and stared in his eyes. He looked like he was in pain. Did I hurt him? Before I could move he gently pushed my hair behind my ears. I placed my head once again on his chest. I felt safe here. I never wanted to leave.

"It's okay sweetie..his name is Taylor he won't hurt you. He's here to protect us not hurt us angel." He rubbed my back as he spoke. I smiled into his chest as he did this. He really was nice. I've never been treated nicely before. I nodded acknowledging what he said. So the scary man was Taylor except he wasn't scary he was a good guy. I don't know I still don't trust him.

 **Okay guys the chapter was short because I'm getting started and I want to do the next one in Christians POV so bare with me and they will get longer thank you so much for the reviews please continue to REVIEW xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is meeting Nevaeh from CPOV I hope you enjoy.**

"Mr. Grey come see this sir." I exhale before walking towards Taylor. What could he possible have to show me. I mean we're in GEH parking garage for goodness sake! I stop in my tracks however when I see a battered little girl hiding in the corner. When she says me her little pale blue eyes stare at me in fear. I eye her for a moment not quite sure what to do before I bend down to her level. My eyes sadden when I see her jump away from me. I assure her I won't hurt her before I ask for her name. She tells me it is Nevaeh. Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful little girl. Surprisingly she takes my hand when I offer to clothe and feed her.

I look down as I notice she is walking with a limp and I see tears in her eyes. I frown before I kneel down in front of her.

"Are you okay Nevaeh?... Can you tell me why you are crying?" My heart breaks even more when I hear a sob escape her tiny body. Oh dear God who hurt this poor girl? I swear I will kill them. She furiously shakes her head no.

"Why not?" I ask her softly.

"Because you'll get mad... I don't want you to hurt me." I inhale sharply as I hear this. I am saddened once again by this beautiful child. What happened to you sweet angel of mine? It was as if little by little she was breaking down my walls and touching the lost little boy I vowed to forget.

"Sweetie I won't get mad...You can tell me anything. Please tell me so I can help." I beg with her. Please open up child I want to help you.

"M-my leg hurts.. The bad man hurt me and it hurts to walk...I was crying because of the pain. W-would you please carry me sir?" She covers her eyes as she asks me to carry her. I shake my head trying to prevent my tears from falling. I needed to be strong for her. To help her. With a second thought I scoop her up in my arms. I smile as she squeaks when I do this. Her baby blues peek from behind her way to thin fingers. She looks at me in what I assume is wonder.

"You're not mad?" She whispers in my ear. Shaking my head I assure my little angel that I am not mad.

As we walk to the Elevators I see Nevaeh look in awe at my building. I smile slightly as she sees me press the button. Sure enough when we get inside she wants to press the button. Of course I say yes because I would do anything to see her smile like that again.

As we step into my office I feel her stiffen in my arms. Don't worry child nothing you do could make me harm you, I think to myself. Gently I place her on the couch while I take my cell phone out. I decide to call my mother. She found me when I was in this state there is no doubt in my mind that she could help Nevaeh. Finally she picks up after the fifth ring.

"Christian? Are you alright?" I sigh before talking.

"Hi mother. I need you down at GEH. We found a little girl in the parking garage. She has dirty blonde hair and pale blue eyes. I would say she is about 5 years old but I am not sure. She has bruises and marks everywhere. She said her leg hurts I need you to send a team down here ASAP. Please mom." I hear her inhale on the other end and know she is thinking of when she found me.

"Of course keep an eye on her and see what you can find out okay? I will be there in a minute. Oh and Christian do not bathe her or change her yet we are going to need all the evidence we can get honey." I close my eyes before giving her the okay. I wanted nothing more than to clean this child up and give her a proper home. I may be a cold bastard but I would never harm a child. I just couldn't do it.

I go and sit across from Nevaeh before I can even get a word out she is jumping across the couch and hugging me for deal life. I freeze as I feel her face laying on my chest. It hurts but I allow her to stay there anyway. I look behind us and see that Taylor has arrived with her food. She must be afraid of him. Poor child and my heart breaks just a little more.

"It's okay sweetie..his name is Taylor he won't hurt you. He's here to protect us not hurt us angel." I watch as she stares at him and then me. Probably debating whether she can trust my word or not. Believe me little angel I know exactly how you are feeling. I gently rub her back as I motion for Taylor to set the food on the table.

"Sweetie I have food for you do you want to eat?" I watch as she quickly looks at me and then the table. I sigh as she nods but doesn't get up to move. She must be terrified. I slowly stand up and walk towards the table. I try to sit her down but she wont loosen her grip.

"Do you want to sit on my lap and eat Nevaeh?" She nods her head yes and so I take a seat with her. As I uncover the food I see it is mac and cheese with hot-dogs. I smile because I knew this was Gail's doing. I look at Navaeh intently as she scarfs down her plate of food. When was the last time she ate?

" Angel I want to ask you some questions but I need you be honest with me okay? If you want me to help you I need you to answer all my questions sweetie." I tell her gently.

NPOV

" Angel I want to ask you some questions but I need you be honest with me okay? If you want me to help you I need you to answer all my questions sweetie." I stop eating once Christians says he wants to ask me questions. Mommy always told me to lie if someone asked about our home life. But Christian says he wants to help me... Should I tell him? I want his help so I nod slowly.

"Okay honey lets start with when was the last time you have eaten?" I think back to when was the last time I was able to sneak some food. Mommy never had enough for me so I always had to wait till the bad man finished eating. I would eat his left overs. The last time I ate was maybe 6 days ago.

"6 days" I whisper. Will he take away my food now too? I watch him cautiously as he closes his eyes. Is he mad at me? I don't want Christian mad at me. I like Christian.

"Okay honey ... Well make sure you eat as much as you want okay?.. My next question is where are your mommy and daddy?" I look down at my hands as he mentions my parents. I don't want to talk about my parents. But I don't want to make him mad so I do.

"Daddy is in heaven... and mommy is at home. She doesn't come out much. She's always on the couch passed out with a pointy thing in her arm. I don't know why she always has a pointy thing in her arm. But it makes her mean when she wakes up. The bad man is always there. I don't like him. I had to leave." I say while eating my food. He was probably going to get rid of me once he knew how bad I was. So I wanted to make sure I ate as much as I could.

"W-who is the bad man sweetie?.. Has your mommy told the bad man to leave?" I stare at him and see tears in his gray eyes. Did I make him sad? I hope not.

"The bad man is mommies friend. He.. He is really mean to me and mommy. But mommy says I have to take it and not act so bad then maybe he wouldn't hurt me anymore." Christian inhales sharply and I get nervous again.

"What has the bad man done to you baby?" I shake my head quickly. I can't tell him! The bad man will come after me and kill me and mommy.

He sighs and looks to the door as we hear it open. I quickly get under the table. Maybe if I hide the bad man wont find me here. I don't want to be hurt anymore. I hug Christians leg as I see women's shoe walking closer to me. Before I know it a very pretty lady with beautiful brown hair is looking at me.

 **Okay guys Grace to the rescue ! Let me know what you think ! I might upload another chapter if I get some feedback on this story so please review! I really do love all the readers out there you all make my day xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys I have few things to address before we begin the next chapter.**

 **1\. Nevaeh is pronounces ne-vay-ah it is heaven spelled backwards. I got it from my sister in law. I know a couple of you asked about so I wanted to explain the name lol**

 **2\. I know you all love Ana and Christian believe me I do too. BUT that being said this is a story about a young girl finding her place in this world and Christian finding his place. I wanted Christian to open up to love without having to depend on Ana cause lets be honest that's not too healthy either. So yes she will be in the story but not right now right now this is about Nevaeh and Christian.**

 **Thank you all for the support and reviews they keep me motivated! xoxo**

"Hello sweetie. Can you please come out from there so I can check you over and make sure you're okay?" I stare at the lady with nice hair as my heart is beating faster and faster. I shake my head no and grab on to Christians leg. I hold on tight. I don't trust anyone but Christian. Everyone else likes to hurt me.

"Angel..Look at me." I look up from under the table to see Christian slightly smiling at me.

"This is Grace she is a doctor and she is my mom. See? You can trust her I promise." She's his mommy? But mommies are bad. No I don't want to trust her. She'll just hurt me like my mommy did. I shake my head again. Please don't make me go.

"Honey Please Christian is right. He wouldn't let anyone hurt you in anyway." I stare at her for sometime before slowly crawling out from underneath the table. I backaway quickly as Grace comes near me. Please don't touch me! I hate when people touch me. Unless it's Christian. His touch is gentle. I like it. I turn around to face Christian and hold my arms up to him. Please carry me. Don't let her touch me. I keep thinking over and over to myself.

"You want me to hold you angel?" I nod quickly.

"Okay I will hold you IF you let Grace check you over while I do...deal?" I think about it before climbing on to his lap. Okay I can do that . I lay my head on his chest when I hear grace breath loudly behind us. Was she okay?

"Alright sweetheart let me have a look at that leg of yours first." I turn around in Christians lap before giving her my right leg. It hurt so much.

"Okay its not your leg but your ankle its a sprain. I'll wrap that up for you and you'll be good to go okay?" I nod my head and lean my back against Christian.

CPOV

I gently play with Nevaeh's hair as my mother checks her over. Her ankle is sprained and I am just happy that it isn't a break. Sighing I sit her down on the floor before sitting next to her.

"Okay Nevaeh Mrs. Grace needs you to take your shirt off would you like Taylor and I to leave?" I wanted to leave. I wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. She's probably had enough grown sick men in her life time I didn't want her to associate me with them.

I watched as she stared at me and Taylor before whispering in my ear.

"I want Taylor to leave.. But will you stay with me Christian?" I sighed as she asked me to stay with her. How could I say no? Nodding I motion for Taylor to leave as my mother begins to lift her shirt. I am shocked my what I see. Scars. Everywhere. Who did this to you poor child?

N-nevaeh.. Who did this sweetie?" I ask her gently even though I feel so angry so hurt so upset. Why must this world be so cruel?

"The bad man Christian... He liked to hurt me all the time" I stare at her in anguish as I think back to the four year old me. The bad man did it is what I would tell Grace. Looking up I see Grace staring at me in despair. I couldn't hold it any longer as the tears poured from my eyes and the sobs escaped my lips. Baby Christians rises again and all I want to do is kill the bad man who hurt Nevaeh.

"Christian why are you crying?Are you mad at me? I'm sorry. Please don't cry" I shake my head as I try to swallow the lump in my throat.

"I'm crying because you're hurt sweet angel of mine" I smile as she gently wipes my tears away. Such a sweet soul born in to a cruel fate.

"Don't cry mommy said I was a bad girl. Bad girls have to be punished Christian. I deserved it." The wind was knocked out of me as she said this. Closing my eyes I try to banish the memories as they hit me full force. No one deserves this life. No one.

"Look at me Angel... You are _**not**_ a bad girl okay? _**Nothing**_ you said or did made it okay for the bad man to hurt you okay? He was just a mean.. very mean man." I gently cup her face begging her to believe me. Please child let me in before it's too late.

I wait for her to acknowledge my words before I turn to my mother.

"What do we do now?" I ask her in resignation.

"Well.. I will give her a cream for some of the newer scars. An right now I am going to need her to join me in the on suite bathroom so that we can wash up and check to see if the "bad man" touched her any where else okay sweet heart?" I turn to see Nevaeh staring at me in apprehension. Oh darling no one will ever hurt you again. I promise.

"Nevaeh it'll be okay. Just go with Mrs. Grace so that we can make sure you're all healthy and then I promise afterwards we can do what ever you want." I watch as she nods and walks over to Grace. As they leave to go in to the full bathroom I have in my office I began to pace the room as I call Taylor.

"Taylor I need every single camera footage across this damn town! I don't care what strings you have to pull. I need to know where she came from ASAP." I hang up the phone as I see my mother walk out with a completely different Nevaeh. Her hair is a beautiful dirty blonde color now that it is washed and in a high bun. She is wearing blue skinny jeans with a white shirt and light up pink glitter sneakers. I smile as I kneel in front of her.

"Well don't you look so pretty Miss Nevaeh." I chuckle when I see her blush. I look up at my mom hoping that she got some answers. Did that bastard touch her or not? Please God let it be a no. Even though I know how these men work..its a slim chance.

"I wasn't able to check her thoroughly as she was afraid of me. I am sending her clothes to the lab. Just try to talk to her and see what you can find out. I will see what else we can do from here. I love you son." I giver her a kiss good bye before sitting on my couch. I was exhausted. Looking towards Nevaeh I frown when I see her still standing by the bathroom door.

"So Nevaeh what would you like to do? I did promise you anything you wanted and I always keep my promises." I watch as she hesitantly stares at me from afar.

"It's okay Angel tell me what you want." I press on. At this point I would give this child half of my fortune just to see her smile again.

"I-i want you to cuddle with me." I stare at her in confusion. Cuddle? I've never cuddled with anything in my life but if that's what she wanted then that's what she would get. Smiling I lay back on the couch and open my arms for her.

"Well then come on baby girl If cuddling is what you want then that is what the princess shall get." I laugh when I see her face light up as if she won the lottery. Kids like her only want one thing and that's love. As she laid against my chest I rubbed her back vowing that if I could give her one thing love would be it.

 **Okay guys another pretty emotional chapter for me. From here on out it will be Nevaeh and Christian learning how to live life with each other and love one another. It's going to be a tough road for them but ultimately full of laughter and love. I hope you enjoy please review. xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Navaeh POV

 **I hope ya'll enjoy**

I walk up to the big building hugging my new bear that Christian got me once we left his office. What was this building? Getting in to the elevator with Christian and Taylor I smile when he lets me press something called the penthouse button. I didn't know what that meant but it sounded nice. I didn't know where I would go now that it was getting late. Christian would have to leave me soon and I wasn't ready to say goodbye. As the elevators opened Christian lead me to a beautiful huge wood door.

"Woow! Is this your home Christian?!" I couldn't believe the size of this place. It was like my mommy's home could fit in the kitchen alone. I walked around in awe. How come some people could have so much and others have so little, like mommy and me.

"Yes it is Nevaeh. Would you like something to eat? We have some more mac and cheese if you want." I nod quickly before sitting at the table. I loved being with Christian. He let me eat whenever I was hungry and never said no to me. I watched as he set the food and front of me and sat next to me to eat his own plate. I was glad he didn't make me wait for him to eat first. I hated when mommy would do that.

"Nevaeh... sweetie I have to ask you some more questions and I need you to be completely honest with me." I look up at him. What else did he want to ask me? I can't talk about the bad man. If I tell him what the bad man did then he will hurt mommy. I loved mommy even though she hates me. I look back down at my food while he talks to me.

"Did the bad man ever touch you Nevaeh? Somewhere he shouldn't have maybe." I look up quickly not sure how to answer. The bad man used to touch me in my lady parts all the time. I told mommy once but she just hit me for telling. Would Christian hit me for telling him? I don't think he would. He seems nice. Christian would never hurt me.

CPOV

"Did the bad man ever touch you Nevaeh? Somewhere he shouldn't have maybe." My heart breaks as she nods her head yes. Holding my head in my hands I count to ten before looking up again. Who would want to touch a little girl in that way? Why wasn't her mother there to stop him?

"What did your mommy do baby girl?" I ask softly.

"She hit me for telling… I can tell you anything right Christian? Y-you would never hit me?" I gasp as I pull her in to my arms. Never Nevaeh never.

"Nevaeh you can tell me anything and I promise I will never hit you. Understand? If anyone ever touches you come and tell me and I will handle it." I tell her as she eats on my lap. I wanted to keep this little girl forever. I wasn't sure if she had any family that might be able to take custody from me but I would handle that if the issue ever arises. I didn't know how Nevaeh felt staying with me but she seemed to be growing pretty attached to me and I loved it. Once we finished our food I put the dishes in the sink for Gail. I asked her and Taylor to take the night off so I wouldn't scare Nevaeh with too many people in the house.

"Christian?" I turn towards the angelic voice and see Nevaeh standing next to my legs.

"Yes angel?" I respond.

"Do I have to sleep outside tonight?" Dear lord no. I pick her and carry her on my hip towards the bed rooms. I had Gail clean the one right next to mine for Nevaeh. We could decorate later if she wanted to live with me or her god forbid immediate family (if she has any).

"No baby you can stay in here. I f you would like?" I set her down on the bed before taking the chair across from her. I frown when I see her crying.

"I get this whole room?" I nod my head speechless. Where was she sleeping before? Didn't she at least have a bedroom?

"Mommy gave me a closet for my room. It was okay though because I liked it being away from her." I closed my eyes at this. A closet? If only I could meet her "mother."

"Well angel this room is yours… How would you feel about living with me sweetie? I would take good care of you I promise." I chuckled as she bounced up and down from her seat on the bed.

"Yes yes yes! I promise to be a good girl and do everything you say. Please can I stay? I don't want to see mommy or the bad man again." I take a seat next to her on the bed and push her hair behind her ear gently.

"You'll never have to go back there again Angel." I whisper softly.

"Thank you Christian." She says as she hugs me. I never thought I could love someone's hugs as much as I already adore hers. Setting her down I take out her pajamas and show her the bathroom. While she bathes. I would have to call welch and see what he has found so far. Heading to my office I sit behind my desk before taking a deep breath. God today has taken a toll on me.

I take out my phone to call Welch. I hope he could find some things on her and her mother.

"Welch? Have you got anything yet?" I ask once he answers.

"Yea Grey I sent it to you already. What do you need this for anyway?" I quickly log on to my computer.

"Just some personal stuff Welch. I'll explain later thanks again." I hang up before pulling up his background check.

 **Nevaeh Johnson**

 **DOB: June 23** **rd** **2010**

 **Age 5**

 **Mother: Deborah Armand**

 **Age 25**

 **DOB: March 16, 1990**

 **Current Living situation: Wuthering Seattle Projects**

 **Housing Assistance through government**

 **Children: Nevaeh Johnson**

 **Living Relatives: None**

 **Arrested: 5 times on drug charges**

 **Child services never called.**

 **Spouse: John Johnson**

 **DOB: June 2 1990**

 **DOD: June 23** **rd** **2010**

 **Children: Nevaeh Johnson**

 **Living Relatives: None**

 **Nevaeh's Hospital records**

 **Broken collar bone**

 **Broken rib**

 **Broken arm**

 **Bruising to torso and back**

 **Cuts to torso chest and back**

 **Bruising under right eye**

 **Child services never called due to mother saying they were in a car accident.**

I sit back in my chair exhausted from everything I just read. How could Child Services never be called? Something didn't make sense here and I was going to figure out why. When I did every fucking doctor in that place would be losing their damn jobs since obviously they weren't competent enough to do it right. Slamming my laptop down I lean back against my chair and stare out the window.

What would I have done without Grace showing up in my life? I probably would have been in an out of foster care. With families that couldn't give two shits about me or my future. The Grey's however they took me in and gave me a life I could have never imagined. I owed all my success to them. Everything I have done in life was made capable because Grace and Carrick saved me. Now it was my turn to give Nevaeh a chance to live. A chance to make it out here. Hear the pitter patter of feet I turn around to see my little angel staring at me from the threshold of my office door. Looking at the time I see that it's still pretty early.

"Hey want to watch some TV before bed? Then I'll tuck you in." I scoop her up in my arms before I head to the living room.

"What would you like to watch?" I ask her.

"I would like to watch Cinderella. She's beautiful." I chuckle at her innocence and put on Cinderella. I wasn't a big fan of princess movies but I would watch it for her.

Alright let's lay on the couch and watch this movie baby." I lay with her on chest and we watch Cinderella. I don't remember much as I begin to drift in and out of consciousness.

*Middle of night*

I wake up startled by the sounds of screaming. Looking around frantically I can't find Nevaeh anywhere.

"TAYLOR!" I scream hoping he could help me find her.

"Yes sir?" He says walking in to the living room looking bewildered.

"That screaming is Nevaeh. Help me find her!" I begin my search and I still can't find her anywhere. I sprint to the hallway closet when I hear Taylor calling my name.

I gasp when I see her huddled in the closet hugging her knees with tears running down her face.

"Oh Nevaeh." I softly speak. Telling Taylor I got it from here I squeeze in the closet to sit across from her. She looks up in to my eyes and I see the familiar hurt that lies beneath. Betrayal, anger, and fear. All those emotions I once saw in my four year old self I see in this child before me. Slowly I offer her my hand.

"It's okay Nevaeh. I understand. Trust me angel I can help heal you." I gently say. Just trust me child and we can do this together. You're already saving me let me save you.

I hold her tight as she sobs in my arms. Rubbing her back I say nothing as she lets it all out.

"It's okay angel let it out. The hurt, the anger, the betrayal and the fear. Just let it loose and you will be free. I am here to help you." I say soothingly as I rock her back and forth. I let my own tears fall for Nevaeh and baby Christian. Life was so unfair to both of them. If only I knew what I know now. I sob as she sobs and hurt as she hurts.

"We'll heal each other baby don't be afraid." I say gently.

"Y-you promise Christian?" She sobs.

"I promise" I whisper.

 **Neveah's first night with Christian. I think he handled it pretty well. How bout you guys?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter and guys some of you have stuck with me through all my stories I want to thank those readers so much and those who haven't please feel free to check them out they are all in progress and they are my babies ... a few pf you are worried about legal implications... you will see that in this chapter and it will be hard to bare. My aunt is a doctor who adopted my cousin from an abusive home... this is how it worked for her so this is her experience and its heartbreaking...i want even going to write it but its important to the story so here you go Enjoy**

I wake up the next morning to find Christian holding me in the closet. I groan because my body hurts. Oh no Christian stayed with me and now he's going to be mad. Silently walking out of the closet I go to the living room and start to clean my mess. Maybe if I clean Christian will forgive me.

By the time I grab a chair to step on to do the dishes I hear someone clear their throat behind me. Slowly turning around I see a very upset Christian. Feeling scared I slowly step down.

"What are you doing Nevaeh?" I look up at him and feel tears forming. Blinking them away I walk towards him.

" I know you're mad at me because I made you sleep in the closet so I cleaned the house so you won't be mad anymore. But I didn't get to finish the dishes and now you'll punish me." I sob.

Christian sighs as he sits on the chair. "Nevaeh I'm not mad at all I must have knocked out in the closet with you when I should've taken you to bed for that I am sorry. An baby even if I ever get upset we talk things out in this house okay? You don't ever have to clean for me to forgive you understand?" I look up at him in awe. So he wasn't mad? Why was he so nice to me?

CPOV

After getting Nevaeh settled into her room to shower and get dressed I walked into mine to make a few calls. I started with my father as I picked out my outfit for the day.

"Christian? I have been waiting for your call." I sigh into the phone I knew he would be once mom told him everything.

"Yea dad sorry I should have called earlier but I've just been so caught up in everything. I need to inform the authorities dad. Do you think they will let her stay with me?" I hear my dad exhale on the other end. Please say yes.

"Son.. I have informed the authorities already. Unfortunately she's a ward of the state and needs to be taken in by a foster family while they look for next of kin. We contacted her mother... Christian that lady wants nothing to do with this child." I close my eyes and lean my head against the closet door as he says this. Logically I knew this would happen I guess I just hoped for a different answer.

"She has no next of kin I did a back ground check." I say dejectedly.

" I am sure you did son but the state needs to do one on their own. I was going to call you today anyway. There will be a social worker stopping by any minute now to talk to you and Nevaeh I believe your mother said was her name." I smile at her name. It was different something I've never heard before but hey she was a special girl.

"Alright dad. Thanks." I hear him clear his throat and I'm starting to feel nervous. What else could there be?

" Son.. The social worker .. He will have to take Nevaeh tonight seeing as though she is not in a hospital or physically incapable of moving with the foster family today. He will be dropping her off tonight." I feel my heart stop and my hands shake. They will take her tonight? What will I tell her? How will I tell her? I feel resigned and broken hearted as I think of another family taking care of her... She's mine. I want her to be mine. I want to be a father to her. I want to help her and love her. Quietly saying a thank you to my father I get showered and dressed.

I walk out of my room hearing Nevaeh in the living watching tv. It was going to be a rough day and I knew I had to tell her now before the social worker even arrived.

"Angel? ... We need to talk." I quietly say as I approach her. I internally cringe as I see her beautiful blue eyes stare up at me in fear. Oh God how would I do this?

"Angel... You know I want to keep you more than anything right? You know I would love to have you here with me where I could take care of you honey." She silently nods looking unsure of herself. Oh... This was harder than I thought.

"Honey a social worker has to come today and see you... Because you left your mommy they know of the bad man and have to see if you have other family that can take care of you. So for now sweetie... They have to take you to a family that will watch you until then." Before I can even blink she's on her feet looking like a frightened animal. Shaking her head her breathing becomes erratic.

"No! No! I was a good girl ! I promise I was please don't send me away!" Tears form as I hear her plea. Closing my eyes and holding head I swallow the lump in my throat.

"Nevaeh .. Baby I'm not sending you away they are taking you from me until they make sure you have no other family. They won't allow me to keep you angel. Trust me I want too." I reach out to touch her and am shocked by her screeching. I watch in horror as she backs away from me and hides under the coffee table. Rocking back and forth she covers her ears and begins to speak.

"They will hurt me. I know they will. Please no." She sobs and I die a little inside. I hear a knock at the door and look at my angel in despair before going to answer the door.

 **SOME of you which I can't name because you've left a review AS A GUEST have voiced your opinions in frankly a RUDE manor.**

 **1\. Christian Calls grace Mrs. Grace because that's what the hell I want him to say and he calls Nevaeh Miss Nevaeh because guess what I think its adorable. You see I wouldn't have cared about those comments if you wouldn't have called it "stupid" in the end. It's not nice to be a rude AND yes I do stand up for myself so please next time sign in so we can talk like adults.**

 **2\. The reviewer who said Nevaeh is a ghetto name and she hates it and reminds her of MTV 16 and pregnant... Guess what? Again my choice so please feel free to not read. Next time if you could voice your opinion in a classy manor I would address your review with less attitude.**

 **Honestly I cannot STAND bullies. When you leave a review on someone's story you can hate my story and that's FINE but be polite. There is no need for people to be so nasty. I can't stand it and frankly it's my biggest peeve. I love all my readers and the people who review but I HATE those who have nothing to say in a nice way. Like people go learn how to communicate with the rest of us without being hateful and then come join us. Thank you. I am sorry if this sounds rude to some of you but I am tired of getting rude ass comments that I DELETE because I DO NOT tolerate negative energy. ANYWAY to those of you who have voiced a respectful opinion good or bad I hope you enjoy and can give me more constructive feedback ( if your review is still view able then you are not who I am talking about these were guest reviewers who frankly i felt like were big bullies lol) xoxo.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you a Mr. Christian Trevelyan-Grey? I am here from Child protective services about a child abuse and abandonment victim under the name of Nevaeh. My name is Adam Johnson." I stare at the man before me and instantly feel angry. So he was the one here to take Nevaeh from me.

"Yes that is me. Before we go in I would just like you to know that Nevaeh is very traumatized she doesn't like to be touched and currently is having a breakdown in the living room. I just got through with telling her of your reason for coming." I guide him to the sitting room as Nevaeh is still rocking back and forth. It is almost as if she has blocked out everything around her. I stare in concern as she doesn't even acknowledge our presence.

"Nevaeh the social worker is here. Can you say hello?" I ask gently as I sit across from her. She stares at me but there's nothing there. Oh please no. Don't shut me out baby girl. I am here to help.

"Hello Nevaeh I am Adam the social worker for your case. I am here to check on you and take you to the Garner family. They are really nice and have four other children staying with them I am sure you will love it there." I mentally scoff as I hear this man's speech. This child is traumatized completely afraid of touch and you think she will enjoy living in a house full of children? No I have been there at her age. It's nothing but terrifying and embarrassing.

I exhale loudly as I realize that Nevaeh has indeed shut us out. I know she won't talk and that terrifies me. I stare at the social worker not sure of what to do next.

"Mr. Grey I will do you the favor of not pressing charges. As you should have reported this immediately but I understand clearly from this show that she must be a lot to handle." I pace the room as he gets my temper going. A lot to handle? She's scared!

"With all due respect Adam I am a man of many resources trust me when I say that she was not a lot to handle but merely a child who is scared and not willing to trust strangers when her own mother allowed a man to take away her childhood." Giving him the coldest stare I notice his growing discomfort. Rolling my eyes I kneel down next to Nevaeh.

"Angel please look at me. I need to get your stuff now would you like to come with me?" I hold out my hand waiting for her to give me an answer.

"Mr. Grey we can't allow her to take anything with her just what she has on her person. Please understand this we must be going now. An please understand that if her mother doesn't relinquish her rights willingly and she has no relatives this can take up to 6 months before she's eligible for adoption." 6 months?! I look at Nevaeh and finally see some emotion. The fear is real and raw. How can she possibly understand what that truly means?

"Would this foster family be willing to set up visitation with me? I would like to… see if I have options when it comes to Nevaeh." I didn't want to say adopt in front of her. There was no sense in getting her hopes up before we could speak to her mother.

"I am not sure as you have no relation to the child and her mother is indeed still alive. Let's go Nevaeh. We can't keep Mr. & Mrs. Garner waiting. Everyone is so excited to meet you." My eyes widen in shock when Adam goes and picks up Nevaeh after I had just told him she doesn't tolerate touch well. Sure enough she begins to scream and thrash around in his arms.

"She doesn't like to be Touched Mr. Johnson I thought I explained that perfectly well. "I feel the familiar lump in my throat. Please let her go. She hates to be touched. My poor baby.

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey but this is necessary we must get going. Keeping her here any longer will just hinder her ability to adjust with the foster family. I will call you with their information as soon as possible. You seem like a good man and this isn't usually allowed but I will let you speak with them." I nod as I let my tears fall freely. I watch as he walks out the door with a screaming Nevaeh in his arms. I feel my chest tighten as the door closes and it really hits me. This isn't going to be easy. I'm going to have to fight for her. I'm going to have to put my name out there and let the whole world know that CEO billionaire is trying to gain custody of a child who has suffered ungodly abuse. This will be all over the news and yet I couldn't seem to care. I just wanted her here in my arms knowing she was safe.

That's when it hit me. Grace. Is this how my mother felt when she first adopted me? Not being able to help me or hold me? Is that scared little Christian put her through. My throat constricts at the thought. My mother my own guardian angel. How could I have not seen it before? Even till this day I have cut my mother out of my life afraid of her touch left her on the sides craving my love and yet still accepting hers. My heart hurts at the thought and I do something I haven't done ever since becoming her child. I text Taylor letting him know I will be leaving to my parents' house.

On the ride there I look at the time and notice that my mother should definitely be home by now. Once I arrive I realize just how scared I actually am. Will she accept my apology?

Ringing the doorbell I know what I must look out of sorts with my puffy red eyes and messy appearance. I hear my mother as she yells "coming" from the top of the stairs and the butterflies get stronger.

"Christian? Oh darling are you okay? Where's Nevaeh?" I sob before I take her into my arms and hug her with all my might. I don't even feel the burning sensation anymore. I know Grace loves me and I know I need to heal if I am going to heal Nevaeh.

"Mom I am s-so sorry. I love you mom. You rescued me and you took care of me and you loved me even when it was easy to do so. An yet all I have done is shut you out and never given you a chance. All you've ever wanted was to hold as a child and I've always kept you at a distance. I am so sorry." I Hold on tight as my mother begin to cry with me.

 **I proof read all my work about three times and yet after I post I STILL find mistakes so I do apologize in advance for all my errors. I hope you enjoyed this Please feel free to review xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

Yes honey I read your comment I'm glad you appreciate it. To all my other reviewers thank you so much for everything I love you all xoxo

I laid my head in my mothers lap and closed my eyes. I can honestly say I've never been able to do this before. I craved my birth mothers love since I was a baby so much so that when Grace adopted me I rejected her. Don't get me wrong I loved Grace with all my heart she was my savior. However I wanted my birth mom to know I loved her too. Yea I was and still am angry at her for deserting me but I can't help that I will always love her. I was ashamed to admit that before but not anymore. I felt as though I was betraying her by accepting Graces affections.

I'm done with self hate I'm done with isolating my only family that ever truly cared about me. I'm done being afraid of rejection. I know how much Grace loves me. I used to doubt it when I was young. I mean Ella never even said the words "I love you" so why would Carrick and Grace love me? That was a question I asked my self over and over as a child. I was so confused, hurt and angry. How could these strangers feel so attached to me and my own mother let a man use me as an ash tray? Was I that insignificant to her?

Now I know and understand that she was sick. It wasn't that she didn't love me it was that she was too addicted to her poison to care. I've decided that in order to heal I need to let go so that I can be there for Nevaeh. I look up at my mom to see her staring down at me.

"Mom you have to help me get her back." My voice cracks. All this crying has finally caught up to me. I feel exhausted.

" Shh. My sweet boy don't you worry Your father and I will do everything in our power to bring your child home to you." I look at her in confusion. How could she know I already considered Nevaeh mine.

Smiling down at me she continues on. "Christian it was the same when I saw you. I knew instantly that you were my son. I knew you were damaged and afraid but I didn't care. I wanted to love you and care for you. I knew that I would do everything in my power to bring you home with me."

I gave her a tired smile back. I tried to keep my eyes open but it was proving to be harder by the second.

"I love you mom. You will always be my saving grace." My eyes close as I hear her begin to cry. I couldn't keep them open any longer as the darkness swept me under

GPOV

I look down at my sweet child. No matter how old he got Christian would always have my heart. I loved all my children but I speak for the whole family when I say Christian has a special place in our lives. He's always had this charm about him that could just grab anyone's attention. It was one of his many gifts whether he believed it or not. Christian could make anyone fall in love with him on the spot.

I sighed as I thought back to all the times I had to sit him down as a child to explain why life is the way it is. He could never grasp why his mother couldn't love him and we could. I smile as I think about how he showed up here and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. It was a moment I would never forget. He looked so lost and scared as I opened that door. But when my son hugged me for the first time I knew he was finally home. Christian always kept us at arms length always afraid we would abandon him at any moment. I've been waiting for the day when he would finally see that we loved him flaws and all.

I stayed gently caressing his copper locks even as Carrick walked through the door. I look up to see him staring at or son in astonishment.

"Gracie?.. How? Christians letting you touch him Gracie!" I can see the excitement sadness and grief on his face all at once. I wasn't sure how far Christian was willing to go with his touching but I guess I was selfishly happy that he was finally touching me.

"Oh Carrick he showed up on our doorstep looking out of sorts. I was worried until he pulled into the tightest hug. Everything else all my worries just vanished. I couldn't believe he was finally allowing me to touch him." I whisper as my voice fills with emotion.

"We have to help him get that little girl back Carry... That's his child darling. He can feel it like we felt it with him." I say as I look up into my husbands anguished face.

"Grace.. He's touching you... Do-do you think he'll allow me to hug him?" I see him swallow the lump in his throat as tears spring to his eyes. I smile a teary eyed smile and look down at our son. God I hoped so.

"I don't know darling but he's changing. An it's all because of that precious angel." I say with conviction.

" I'm going to do everything in my power to get her back Gracie. I'm already working on the adoption process. We're trying to contact her mother to see if she will just relinquish her rights and then Christian will only have to wait 21 days before he can officially adopt her." I hear my my husband say this and close my eyes in relief. We were pretty sure after Christians background check that she had no next of kin. If we could get her to release her rights then Christian could legally adopt his Nevaeh sooner than we thought.

I looked at my husband and knew we were both determine to help our son in anyway possible.

NPOV (sorry for all the POV changes lol)

I sit in the back of the closet hiding from the man and woman outside. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be with Christian and I thought he wanted to be with me too. I guess I was wrong. I should have known he wouldn't want me momma always told me I was nothing special.

I knew she was right but I just felt something with Christian. I thought he was going to be my new daddy. Of course I would never tell him that. He might get mad that I called him daddy. I can't help it. I've always wanted one but mommy says bad girl don't have daddy's. I guess that why no one wants me.

I huddle farther into the corner as I hear the closet door open. Please leave me alone.

"Nevaeh come out now. We do not tolerate tantrums in this house." I hear the lady say but I don't care. I want Christian. I want to go home with him. I shake my head as she reaches out to me. No!

She grabs my arm and I freak out. I scream and kick until she finally lets me go. I hear her talking to her husband. I want him to leave too! I don't like men. They scare me. He tries to get me out of the closet too. I scream and beat on his chest until he finally gives up. They both give up and leave me by myself. Finally I can sleep and dream of a coppered hair angel. Maybe just maybe Christian will still come and save me after all.

I am updating as much as I can before I get busy with real life again. Thank you all for reading and reviewing I can't believe all the support I am receiving. Xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Okay so one reviewer asked of these foster parents will abuse Nevaeh NO! Lol not at all they are just stern I guess. They don't really know what to do with her as this is their first time experiencing this with a child in such a severe way.**

It's been two weeks since I showed up at my mom's house. Two weeks since my father told me everything including the fact that he got me visitation rights with Nevaeh except I would have to give her a mandatory 14 day adjustment period with the foster family. So today was the first day I would be seeing her since the day Mr. Johnson took her away. I was nervous as hell and wasn't sure what to expect. I have spoken to the Garners since then and they have kept me up to date with Nevaeh. She isn't talking at all and rarely ever leaves her room unless it's for food.

I sit anxiously as I await for Mr. & Mrs. Garner. They are supposed to be meeting me here at the park for my two hour visit. I didn't think that was enough time but it was all my father could push for right now. I couldn't thank him enough. Mr. Johnson was giving me the run around when it came to my angel and I was quickly growing tired of his incompetence.

We haven't been able to get in touch with her mother as she refuses to speak with the authorities. She's nothing but a vile woman in my point of view.

My breathing hitches as I spot them from across the lot. I see Nevaeh in the back seat along with two other children. She looks so sad that I almost forget where I am and walk over to her. I control myself as I see the Garners stare at me from where they stand. They seem like okay people so far. I stand to meet them half and frown when I realize that Nevaeh isn't with them.

"Mr. Grey it's so nice to finally meet you in person. We want to talk to you in private before we bring Nevaeh out. If that's okay with you?" I nod and insist they call me Christian. I might as well be civil they do hold my future in their hands after all.

"Okay Christian My name is Eric and this is my wife Connie. We understand that you want to adopt Nevaeh but we aren't sure that's the right fit for her." My frown deepens as I hear this pompous ass continue to speak. I'm not right for her? So who is _**you**_? I mentally scoff at the thought. I know I am right for Nevaeh. I can give her all the care she needs mentally, physically, emotionally and most of all medically.

"With all due respect Eric and Connie I am the best chance that young girl has at a good life. I can provide for her in ways that no one else can. I could quit my job tomorrow and still have enough money to take care of her grandchildren and great grandchildren. There is nothing I want more than to see her grow up to be an amazing young lady and be a productive member of society." Eric looks at me before looking at his wife.

"Well she doesn't tolerate touch Mr. Grey. She throws tantrums at every turn and she doesn't listen. Not to mention she doesn't even speak. I am not sure that this kind of case is within your capabilities." I have to laugh at that. Within my capabilities? Trying living that kind of case asshole.

"I am well aware of her condition. I will be adopting Nevaeh. I don't care if I have to move the heavens and earth to do so. Now will you please bring my future daughter out to me? We only have two hours together." I decided to end this conversation here. I would be calling my father and the rest of my legal team. I wanted to be lawyered up to the nines for this case. Nothing and no one would be able to keep Nevaeh away from me. I watch as they walk back to their car and let a fragile looking Nevaeh out of the back. I notice they stay their distance and don't even try to touch her. I sigh as I think about how hard this time is for Nevaeh right now. I knew the best option was to be direct honest and clear about this whole situation. That's what worked for me; as a child dealing with abandonment, you wanted to make sure you weren't being left again.

I see her look up to stare at me and her eyes get just a little brighter and her step just a little faster. I walk up to her and meet her half way.

"Hey angel how have you been?" I am saddened when she gives me a shrug instead of using actual words. Come one baby speak to me.

"Nevaeh Connie and I are going to leave you and Christian here until play time is done okay?" I watch as she gives them a little nod and nothing more. Walking back towards the bench I sit down and wait for Nevaeh to sit next to me.

"Nevaeh? I am going to try to explain what's going on okay?" A slight nod nothing more. This was heart breaking.

"Okay ... the day you left with Mr. Johnson I really wanted you to stay with me. Unfortunately sweetheart that wasn't allowed. That wasn't allowed because your mommy is the one in charge of you okay? Now because she didn't … say you could live with me and you didn't want to stay with her because you were being hurt they had to put you with a foster family. A foster family is a family that takes care of kids who don't have a home until they find one understand?" She nods while she kicks her feet back and forth. At least we are getting somewhere.

"Now I didn't send you away because I don't care about you. I do care about you very much. I still want you to live with me." She looks up quickly and stops all movement. Yes darling I still want you and I always will.

"Now. I can't take you home because your mommy has to allow it… If she doesn't... say yes then I will have to wait 6 months before you can come with me." She shakes her head furiously at that. I know baby I don't like it either.

"I need you to know that I am doing everything I can to get you home with me okay? Now... I need you to try to use your big girl words and speak to me honey. I love your voice and I really would love to hear you talk to me if that's okay with you." Please work. Please work.

"O-okay." She whispers so softly I barely hear it but I don't care at this point I'm just ecstatic that she's being verbal.

"Great angel! See it's not that hard right? So tell me are Eric and Connie treating you well?" I watch for signs of discomfort but none are shown. I sigh in relief. At least she was being taken care of until I could get her back.

"No ... they are okay and nice... but..." I see her stop talking and I kneel in front of her.

"But what baby? Remember what I said when you were at my house? You can always tell me anything and I will never hurt you." She looks at me for some time before she stares at her hands again.

"But I missed you..." I instantly feel regret for not being there for her but it's not like I had a choice. Even with all the money I had I still needed to play this case by the book if I wanted a chance at adopting her.

"Oh angel I missed you so much too. I couldn't wait to see you today. I have been waiting for this moment honey." She looks up and stares. That was making quite nervous. No smile no emotion just blank.

"Really? Then why haven't you come to see me at all." She looks confused and I curse myself for not explaining this earlier.

"Honey because you had to get used to living with Eric and Connie for a while I wasn't allowed to visit but now I am and look I am here! I will never abandon you." I promise her. I want her to know she can always count on me no matter what happens with this case.

She quickly stands and throws her arms around me. My body sags in relief and I return her hug. It was killing me not being able to touch my child.

"I can touch you now? You're okay with this?" I ask.

"Only you." She whispers. It wasn't the best answer but it was progress. I knew I would be getting her help and therapy as soon as I got custody. I wanted to make sure we could fight all her battles together just like Grace did with me. I was glad I had such a great role model in this situation.

"How about we go play now? We still have an hour." I smile as she accepts my hand. I let her take me over to the swings and I gently help her on the set.

"Okay Nevaeh ready? " I ask her joyfully.

"YUP!" I laugh as she screams and begs me to push her higher. So higher she goes. I never thought I'd be at a park with a 5 year old child on a swing set but here I was having the time of my life.


	10. Chapter 10

Nevaeh and I walk back to our seats with Ice cream in our hands. I smile as I see her happily licking the edges of her melted cone. It was rare to see her actually being a kid. In the short amount of time I have known her I can tell she hasn't had the ability to just relax and enjoy life. We just got through playing on the swings and I promised her an ice cream before it was time to leave.

"Did you enjoy yourself today?" It was getting closer and closer to the end of our meeting. I hated what had to come next because I knew she wouldn't handle it well. I hated when Grace would leave my side at first even if it was to the next room. It all goes back to our abandonment issues.

"Yes! An now when we go home we can cuddle and watch TV and..." I lightly grab her hands before she can continue. Sighing I turn towards her and try my best to tell her calmly that she wouldn't be coming home with me tonight.

"Nevaeh... Remember what I told you? You can't come home with me until we can talk to your mommy and make sure you have no other family. I am sorry sweetie but you have to go back with the Garners until then." With rage like I have never seen before Nevaeh throws her Ice cream on the grown and begins to have a tantrum. I close my eyes and try to convince myself that this is what's best for her. Even though I know coming home with me would better. Spotting Eric and Connie coming our way I quickly pick Nevaeh up and set her on my lap. Her thrashing becomes more violent and I have to hold her arms and legs down.

"Angel you need to relax right now. I told you I would never abandon you and I meant it. Stop this right now. You have to go home with the Garners but I will be back next Saturday to take you out again. I'll even have a surprise for you. But if you don't calm down this second we're going to have to sit quietly in time out for five minute so you can relax." I think back to my mother and father and how they would handle my tantrums. My mother would hold my arms and try to get me to calm down if that didn't work she would sit me in "time-out" but really it was just five minutes to get myself to relax. I look to see Nevaeh crying but no longer thrashing about. That's it baby girl just breathe.

"See angel all you have to do is breathe and relax. I'm coming back to see you and we will have a lot of fun together you'll see okay?" I loosen my grip as she turns around to hug me. I gently rub her back and allow her to cry it out. It'll be okay angel you'll see. I notice Connie is in front of me with a strange look on her face. This woman and her husband were seriously pissing me off.

"Nevaeh are you ready honey? We need to get going now." Nevaeh shakes her head and I see the Garners are slowly wearing thin with my child. Seriously? Why become foster parents if you don't even know how to handle a child who needs extra patience and attention. Trying my hardest not to roll my eyes I look down at Nevaeh.

"Nevaeh you need to leave now. I will back for you again soon okay? We're going to have lots of fun. Saturday is 7 days away from now not that long right?" She looks at me and I gently move her hair out of her eyes. She's so precious. Nodding her head she lets me go and turns to look at her foster parents. I see Connie go for her hand and Nevaeh whimpers as she backs away. Connie looks to me then back to Nevaeh but eventually just settles for walking back to the car side by side.

"Christian I don't understand why Nevaeh is okay with you touching her but not us. This would make our job a whole lot easier." Eric says to me in an exasperated tone.

"Excuse me Mr. Garner but if you're looking for an easy job maybe you should reconsider your position as a foster parent. There is nothing easy about being a parent let alone a parent to a child who has suffered a great deal in their early life. I must really be going now. I'll be by on Saturday at 9 am to have Nevaeh till 12pm. don't worry I'll have my lawyer call you about the time frame." I get up and walk away. I would be getting more time and that was non-negotiable. Nevaeh needed it and so did I.

Walking towards Taylor I get in the car as he starts the engine. Clearing his throat I see him staring at me from the rear view mirror.

"Sir? If I make speak freely?" I nod my head too exhausted to talk.

"For what it's worth Sir. I think you'd be an amazing dad." Dad... huh I mean yea I knew I wanted to adopt Nevaeh but I never realized I would actually be somebody's dad. Smiling I can't help but think it sounds perfect.

"Thanks Jason... That means a lot." I use his first name so he knows this is more than just a professional level. Taylor is the best damn security I've ever had but he's also an amazing friend. I sit back as I think about the case and how long this could potentially take. I knew I wasn't supposed to get involved but I needed too. I couldn't stand here and watch Nevaeh suffer any longer than she had too. Pulling out my phone I look for Deborah's records and head towards her apartment. Taylor wasn't too happy about that but I didn't care I needed to do this.

Pulling up to the dumps of Seattle I get to see for the first time just how bad Nevaeh had it living with her mother. Walking into the apartment building I head straight to apartment D and knock on the door. While waiting I look around and see roaches crawling in and out of every crack. This is all too real for me. Too raw for me. I begin to think about Ella. The rundown apartment we had in Detroit. The roaches and rats.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when the door opens. A frail woman answers. She's Nevaeh's twin. She has the dirty blond hair but brown eyes. She must get her baby blues from her daddy. Her facial features are a spitting image of my baby girl though and the thought makes me sad. This is her mother. She's alive. She's here in front of me and yet she doesn't even care where her daughter is. She wants nothing to do with the beautiful child she gave life.

I really take in her appearance and notice scars all over her arms neck and legs from shooting up. I think back to Nevaeh saying her mommy has "pointy things in her arms."

"Can I help you?! I don't have all day here." I'm snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of her raspy voice.

"Hello my name is Christian may I please come in to talk? It's concerning Nevaeh." At that statement she stands a little taller and looks around me. I roll my eyes as I realize she must think I'm a cop.

"Don't worry I'm not with the authorities." She stares at me then moves aside to let me inside.

I look around and notice there is nothing in here but a couch. The walls are dingy and the tiled floors have black scuff marks. There's roaches everywhere and liquor bottles all over the floor. I look toward the couch and notice a pile of junkie needles and cringe at the site. Ella had needles everywhere. I once stuck myself with one trying to hide from her pimp underneath her bed. My breathing becomes erratic and I feel myself becoming dizzy. Dear God this was like stepping back in time. Shaking my head I take a deep breath and turn to stare at Deborah.

"I want to adopt your daughter. Seeing as though you're not fit to take care of her and you have already told authorities you want nothing to do with her I was hoping you could stop giving us the run around and relinquish your rights." She stares at me before laughing loudly. Was she high? Probably.

"Now tell me something sweet thing. What would a man like you want with my daughter? Hmm. You like them young?" She says as she walks over to me and traces my arm with her finger. I feel my whole body shiver and take a step back. The bile rises in my throat and it takes everything for me not to vomit. Running my fingers through my hair I take a deep breath.

"I do not find enjoyment in abusing a child Ms. Armand. I would appreciate it if you would refrain from that kind of talk. I want to give your child a chance in this world. A chance to live. A chance that will be taken away from her if you decide to keep her. Look around Ms. Armand nothing in this place will ever benefit Nevaeh. She will grow up thinking that this life style is okay. She will grow up thinking that it's okay for the bad man to sneak in her room at night and hurt her while mommy does nothing but watch. She will think it's okay that her own mother choses a drug over her! Is this the life you want for your daughter? I mean come on you may be fucked up but you can't be heartless. Look at that child and tell me she doesn't deserve a chance." I'm breathing heavy and pointing at the only picture of Nevaeh in the house. I'm surprised that she even has one up.

"How do you know my name? I thought you said you weren't with the feds? GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!" She screaming at the top of her lungs and it takes all my strength not to lash out at this woman.

"I'M NOT WITH THE FEDS! Dammit have you been listening to me at all? I want to ADOPT your daughter. Now will you or will you not give up your rights to her? Trust me Deborah I can have more than just the feds search this place making your life a living hell. I have the papers with me if you sign them I will walk out those doors and leave you to your shitty life filled with all the drugs you love so much. Just sign the fucking papers so Nevaeh can actually have a parent who loves her." She stares at me and for a moment I think she's going to tell me to fuck off. Tell me to leave and make this harder than it has to be. Instead she grabs the papers and signs them shoving them back in my face. I feel myself relax and look to her in shock.

"Take her. I never wanted her. Hell I can't even say that I love the damn thing. Just keep her out of my life." Her words are hateful and full of anger but I see the tears in her eyes. Deborah Armand is just another victim of her surroundings. Another woman who has fallen into the trap of sex and drugs just to find the love they lost along the way. A woman who craves love but doesn't feel she deserves it. Most importantly a mother who wants to love her child but it's too late because the devil already has its claws in her. My heart breaks for her and Ella. Maybe if someone had been there for them like Grace was for me and how I will be for Nevaeh... maybe they could have made it out of this hell.


	11. a little insight

NPOV

It's dark in here. I hate being in the dark. I try to tell Connie this but she never listens. It's the house rule she says. Lights go out at bedtime no exceptions. I guess it was fine. They were nicer than my mommy. But not as nice as Christian. No one was as nice as Christian. I was so happy to see him today. But I was also mad. I thought he had left me. Now I understand that he had no choice. At least he came back for me. Mommy still hasn't come back for me.

I want to go with Christian. I hope mommy says yes to me staying with him. Maybe she could visit sometimes and get better. Maybe Christian could help mommy get better. He could do anything I bet. I get sad thinking about my mommy. I only ever wanted her love. Is that what me and Christian have.. love? I don't know but it sure is nice. That's what love is supposed to feel like right? Love is nice and kind. Christian always is nice and kind to me. Yea I think its love. Well at least I love him. I'm not sure if he loves me. I've never had anyone love me before. I hope he does.

I can't sleep. Whenever I go to sleep I have nightmares. Connie tries to help me but I just freak out and start screaming and crying. I really hate when people touch me. Christian knew how to handle my nightmare. I sniffle as I start to cry. I hate being here. I'm so alone and afraid.

I can't wait for next Saturday. I'm counting the days as they go by. He said 7 days. That's not too long.

CPOV

I walk into my bedroom and drop to my knees. The images of my past hit me hard and I can't prevent the tears that fall. Sobbing I think back to Deborah's home and my heart breaks even more. Deborah Nevaeh. Ella. They're all swarming in my head in my thoughts and I can't stop them. I feel my chest tighten and hear the door open behind me.

"Mr. Grey? Mr. Grey! Are you okay?" I hear Gail but I can't respond. The only thing I can do is cry. Cry for Nevaeh and the pain she's had to endure. Cry for baby Christian and his lost childhood. Surprisingly cry for Ella and Deborah. For the simple fact that they never had a chance. Everything is hitting me hard and I finally realize that I've never truly dealt with my childhood. Now that Nevaeh's in my life it's like I can't escape it.

I finally catch my breath and look to see Gail crying beside me. Oh Gail. Another woman who has taken care of me in my life and whom I've taken for granted. Moving closer to her I gently bring her to my chest and just hug her. Gail has been my rock in all these years. All the times I've cut my family out she was there giving me motherly affection.

"I'm okay Gail. I've just been realizing a lot about my life lately and its taking me for a spin. I just want to thank you Gail. You've always been there for me and I haven't always treated you like I should have." I can sense her shock and have to laugh. It's the first time she's ever seen me hug anyone.

"Mr. Grey I love you as if you were my child. A mother will do anything for her child. Never forget that." I smile as she gives me a pointed look. I loved Gail and she would always have a special place in my life. I watch as she gets up and leaves me with my thoughts. I finally had the papers signed and I sent them to my father right away. He was shocked and asked how I was able to get them but really he didn't need to know as long as they were signed.

I know what I did could have back fired on me but I knew that I had to do something. If I didn't then Neveah would be in the system for another 6 months. I couldn't let that happen. I had my work cut out for me. Nevaeh was a lovely child but she would have her trials with me as well. She would act out and push my limits. I know this because I've lived it but that's okay. I was prepared to take anything and anyone head on for this child.

 **This is not really like a full chapter. I just wanted you guys to see inside of Nevaeh's and Christian's heads for a bit. They are emotionally strung out and I wanted you guys to see what they are going through at the end of the day when it's them and their thoughts. I hope it gives you a sense of what's happening with them. Do not worry Things can only go up. There is a rainbow at the end of this tunnel unfortunately I want to make this as "real" as possible so I don't want to cut their struggle short because it's what makes them stronger together in the end. I read and take all your reviews into consideration thank you guys so much. As one of my lovely reviewers said #TeamChristianandNevaeh!**


	12. Chapter 12

"So where do we go from here?" I pour myself a bourbon as my father takes a sip from his own glass.

"I'm not sure how you got those papers Christian, but I think I can push the courts to give you custody in about a week instead of twenty one days. We put those adoption papers in before anyone else could so you're first in line. I know the judge personally so I think we have a good shot at this." I'm relieved once he says this. A week I could do. I really didn't want to have to wait another twenty one days before I could take her home. The Garners were okay people but I could tell Nevaeh wasn't happy there.

Looking at my father I can see him studying me once again. He's been doing this all afternoon. I think back smiling to when Carrick first asked me if I wanted to have a birthday party.

 _I'm playing in the tree house that mommy had daddy build. They were my new mommy and daddy. I really like living here. I have a brother Elliot and he's really cool. I've been with them for almost a year now. They never get mad at me no matter how many tantrums I throw._

 _I look out my tree house door and see Elliot climbing up the ladder._

" _Hi Christian. Mommy and Daddy want you to come inside for lunch now." I smile slightly and nod my head. I still wasn't talking but that didn't seem to bother them much. Well except for Grace. She would always look at me with those sad eyes and I knew it was because she just wanted to be able to hug me and stuff. I wanted it too but it hurt so much. I couldn't handle it yet. I don't think I ever would. I was very smart for a kid my age. I was really good with numbers. I would always see daddy and mommy playing with numbers at the dining room table. I was able to get the answer right every time. That made me happy._

 _Walking into the kitchen I see mommy and daddy serving our food. I sit down at the table and wait for everyone to join me. Once everyone is seated I notice my daddy is staring at me. I didn't like it. I start to feel nervous until he speaks._

" _Christian you have a birthday coming up. Mommy and I were thinking of throwing you a little surprise party what do you think of that son?" I sit wide eyed as I hear daddy speak about my birthday. A party for me? I tell him so by pointing to myself with a questioning look in my eyes. Why would anyone throw me a birthday party?_

" _Yes son for you. You are very special to all of Christian and we want you to have a memorable day this year. We want to invite the whole family and watch you open your presents from all of us." I feel the tears pool behind my eyes as daddy talks to me. My first mommy hated my birthday. She would yell and hit me every year on my birthday. She told me bad boys like me didn't deserve a birthday. I look up at my daddy and nod my head. I wanted a party. I think daddy loves me. Why else would he throw me a birthday party?_

"Christian are you okay?" My father pulls me from my thoughts and I smile at him.

"Dad remember when I was so shocked that you wanted to throw me a birthday party?" He laughs as he leans back in his chair.

"How could I forget it was as if you had hit the jackpot. I loved seeing that smile on your face. Still one of the best memories I have." I think back to all he has done for me and I realize that I've truly had two of the greatest parents anyone could ask for.

"That was the first time that I actually accepted the idea that you might love me as a son. I was always so scared growing up dad. When you brought up my birthday I didn't even think I would be receiving anything that year. Ella made it a point to just traumatize me on that day every year. I was told that no one loved me and that's why I could never receive not one present. You have no idea what you did for me that day when you threw me that party. I felt like I belonged. Like I could actually be worthy enough to be your son." My father sits up and I see the emotion in his face. We've never had the type of relationship where we could talk so open with one another but I figured why not? He was my father after all.

"Christian... I loved you the day I saw you at that hospital. It was I who hoped to be worthy of your love son." His words move me and before I can second guess myself I walk around and throw my arm around his shoulder. I sit down on his left side as I do this.

"Dad how could you not be worthy of my love? You and mom saved me." We sit like this in silence as we just take the time to accept the change that has happened in our relationship at this moment. I see the elation and sadness in my dad's eyes. He tries to hide his emotion but I can tell that this means a lot to him. It means a lot to me as well.

*Saturday morning*

I'm waiting outside of the Garners house leaning against the railing with my legs crossed in front of me. It's finally Saturday and with the way things have been moving with the lawyers I'm hoping to have Nevaeh by next weekend. I feel excited and anxious at the same time. I look up when I hear the front door open and see an energetic Nevaeh bouncing on her two feet. Connie stands behind her and opens the screen door.

"Christian we spoke with the lawyer and we understand you will be having Nevaeh till 12pm. "I nod my head in her direction. I did get my extra time like I wanted but still it didn't seem like enough. It wouldn't be enough until Nevaeh was home with me where she belonged.

I smile as Nevaeh runs towards me and latches on to my leg. I say a quick good bye to Connie before grabbing Nevaeh's hand.

"Okay angel I have a surprise for you! We are going somewhere really special just for you today." I look down at her and see her nodding her head while smiling. Oh no baby girl that's not good enough.

"Nevaeh we need to use big girl words didn't I tell you that on our last visit." I raise my eyebrow as I pointedly stare at her. I wanted her to speak and never be afraid to have a voice.

"Yes sorry Christian. Sometimes I just get lost in my head and I don't want to talk." I smile sadly as I help her get buckled in the car. Taylor wasn't with me today as I wanted it to just be Nevaeh and I. Gently I move her hair away from her eyes and give her a reassuring glance. It would all be okay soon enough.

Driving towards our destination I put some music on and am pleasantly surprised when I see Nevaeh dancing along in the back. Hmm. Maybe dancing was something we could talk about getting her into. It might be a perfect outlet for her like the piano was for me.

Pulling up to the parking lot I see Nevaeh staring out her window with her face mushed against the glass. I laugh to myself and park the car.

"Okay baby girl do you know what this is?" I turn to look at her and see her shaking her head very slowly. She has her big beautiful blue eyes looking towards me in awe. I chuckle and get out of the car. I walk towards her door and hold her in my arms. We walk up to the Toys R us doors. When we get inside I see her face light up and she wriggles out of my arms. Placing her on the floor I see her run straight up to an isle full of ballerina dolls. Yes dancing lessons would definitely be on our lists of things to get her.

"Ballerinas? Is that something you like Nevaeh?" I ask her gently.

"Yes they dance so beautiful and I want to be a ballerina when I grow up!" I smile at her innocence and grab a cart. I ask her if she wants the ballerina toy and of course she says yes. I want to buy the whole damn store for her with the way her eyes are lighting up but I know I have to be realistic and give her a limit.

"Okay darling we are here today so that you can get some stuff to play with and put in my house as well. So when you visit you can have things there too right?" She nods her head smiling like crazy and I feel my heart soar. I want that smile to be a permanent part of her. I decide not to mention the adoption as I will tell her over lunch that she will officially be my daughter in just a few days.

"Okay so how about since you are five years old you pick five toys? They can be big or small and anything your heart desires." She claps her hands squealing and drags me around the store. I laugh and can't help but think of how much she just acted like Mia. Mia doesn't even know about Nevaeh yet seeing as though she's still in Paris. She was going to flip when she came home though. She's always wanted a niece. I just never thought I would be having or adopting kids ever in life.

We will pull up to the register with a ballerina Barbie, a fisher-price Frozen jeep wrangler; that one I had to laugh at it seemed my girl would have more in common with Elliot in the car department, a leapfrog learning tablet, lalaloopsy babies doll, and last but not least a Barbie Malibu house. The cashier rang us up all while staring at me like I was a piece of meat.

"Are you okay miss? You keep staring at my Christian in a funny way." My eyes bug out of my head at Nevaeh's comments but I'm laughing too hard to reprimand her besides they lady was starting to give me the creeps. Packing all her bags in to the cart I realize that Nevaeh called me "Her Christian" and I smile in spite of myself.

Walking out to the car Nevaeh is happily playing with her ballerina Barbie. I pack the bags into the trunk of my Audi Q7 and buckle Nevaeh in the back. Before I go to leave I feel her small hands grab my face. I look in to her eyes and my heart gives at what I see. The amount of happiness and gratitude in this young child's stare is unnerving.

"Thank you Christian. I had a really good day." She whispers. I tuck her hair behind her ears.

"It's not over yet angel." I smile and pat her leg before walking to the front seat. I have to take a minute to gather my wits before I start the car. The way Nevaeh looks at me I can tell she sees me as her only hope and that breaks my heart.

Pulling on to the road I head towards Escala. It was only 10 am and I couldn't wait to show Nevaeh her bed room. My mother had worked day in and out to get this room done before next week. I would be showing her it tonight as a way to start the conversation of adoption with her. I was nervous as hell because what would she think? How would she feel about me wanting to be her father? Would she want that? Would she want to call me dad or Christian? Would she want to know why her mother wasn't the one taking her since she was alive after all? So many thoughts hit me at once and I wasn't sure how lunch would go.

 **So Christian is nervous because Nevaeh loves him but he's not sure if she's okay with accepting someone else as a parental figure in her life. After all her mother is alive and he's not sure if she will be okay with living with him as her father when she really wants her mother there as well. What child doesn't want their mom right? Well it will be overwhelming for Nevaeh but Christian is def. something she wants so don't you guys worry lol! I love all your reviews so much thank you all again for the support up next: Breaking the adoption news to Nevaeh! Can't wait to share that with you guys!**

 **P.S Elena is in here BUT it's different she is a horrible lady but it's a little different in my story and no BDSM you will see why soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

I sit at the dining room table as I watch Nevaeh eat. We were having chicken fingers and fries apparently one of her favorites. As I looked at her I realized how much healthier she truly seemed. Her skin was no longer a ghastly pale color. Now she had an olive hint to her. Her hair was now shining instead of the dull lifeless look it had before. It warmed me to know she was doing so well. I knew she was having problems adjusting at her foster family's house but as long as she was being fed and treated right I was happy.

I know right now she really can't fully comprehend what was going on but she knew enough to know that her life was never going to be the same. The day she chose to run away from her mother and her what I'm assuming drug dealer boyfriend was the day she changed her destiny… really our destiny. I never would have imagined that I could love someone as much as I love this child. Her happiness is what keeps me going and her sadness is what slows me down. I knew she had the power to completely disarm me the way any child had the power to do. I never understand what my mother meant when she would tell me that as a child but now I do. I understand now that the love you have your child can not be compared to anything.

It's as if they walk into your life and all of sudden you have new meaning. You have a purpose. I wasn't just living for me now. I wasn't just waking up every morning wondering how I would make my next billion only to spend it on nothing of importance. No I was living for her and I was trying to make my next billion in order to insure that she'd never have to struggle. It was all so new and so surreal to me. Yet I felt like it was my destiny. I felt as though she was meant to be mine all along. As if God had created her just for me and he was just waiting for me to get my shit together before I could properly care for her.

Here we were now and I realized I was ready. I wouldn't have been years prior. I was too caught up in my self-depreciating antics back then to be able to care for a child. Now though I was ready and willing. Clearing my throat I thought I might as well start the conversation while we still had time.

"Nevaeh remember when we were at the park and I said mommy had to say yes before you could come live with me?" I ask her.

"Yes you said when mommy says yes I would be able to stay with you." She's now staring at me as she swings her legs back forth and on the chair.

"Right I did say that... but angel you do know that when I meant living with me it would be permanent... as in forever? How do you feel about that?" I'm curious as to how she will react. I'm not quite sure she understood what I meant by asking her to stay with me. Adoption was a topic I wanted to tread lightly. I wanted nothing to overwhelm her.

She stops moving and stares at her legs. I wish I could hear what she was thinking at this moment. The silence is killing me.

"So... I would never live with mommy again if I came with you? Would mommy visit me?" I stare at my hands and take a deep breath before answering. I had went back and offered Deborah help. I was willing to help her get clean. I was willing to do anything if it meant that Nevaeh might actually get her mother in her life. I knew how important that was to her. Unfortunately her mother flat out refused. She didn't even want to see Nevaeh after the adoption was final. I knew she was just trying to cut ties quickly and be done but this way would hurt Nevaeh so much more.

"Uhm… Sweetie your mommy is very sick right now and she can't come see you because she has to get better first. Sadly honey your mommy doesn't want to get better right now but maybe sometime in the future if she does get help then she could come and see you." I tried to explain it the best way I could without telling her that her mother refused to see her. I didn't want to be the one to set the seed of truly being unwanted in her head. Honestly to her it may seem that way but as she got older I know she would see just how much she is wanted once she opened up to my family and I. She has no idea how excited my parents are to finally have a grandchild. It's something they have not been able to stop talking about.

"So did mommy say yes to me staying with you then?" Standing up from the tabling I reach out my hand.

"Why don't you come with me so I can show you something? It'll help me explain this better." She tentatively takes my hand as I walk her back to the guest room. Well now it's her room. I look down and smile at her before we open the door. I hear her sharp intake of breath beside me and see her staring in awe.

My mother truly out did herself. I was lost and unsure of how to set up her room once I found out that I would be able to adopt her. Grace helped me instantly knowing what to buy and how to set this place up. Clearly from the look on Nevaeh's face I would be forever grateful to my mother. The room was painted a pale baby blue and her bed sheets had Princess Elsa and that damn snowman from Frozen. It was something Connie had told me she was obsessed with. She had a little rug by her bed with the initials N.G embroidered on it for Nevaeh Grey. I could tell she was confused by the G and I smile as her eyebrows knit together in concentration. It was as if she trying to find the missing piece to a puzzle. She turns towards me and I see hope, fear and anxiety all at once overshadowing her beautiful features.

"Is this for me?" She whispers.

"Angel your mommy gave the okay to have you live with me. If you live with me I would like to adopt you do you know what that means?" She shakes her head and her golden lock bounce on her shoulders.

"It means that you would become Nevaeh Grey instead of Nevaeh Johnson. So you would be my daughter now. Would that be alright with you?" Her shoulders shake and she give me a heart breaking sob. I gather her up in my arms and sit her on the bed as I kneel down next to it.

"S-so would that make you my..." She stops mid-sentence and stares at Elsa's form lying beneath her.

NPOV

"S-so would that make you my …" I stop before I say the word I was thinking. Could I call him that? Would mommy be mad if I called him that? I don't think so. She doesn't want me living with her because she's sick Christian says. Maybe she does care for me after all and that's why she's letting Christian adopt me.

"Would that make me what angel? " He stares at me and I can tell that he's nervous too. I love Christian a lot. So much that I never want to go back to mommy's house again. Christian could take care of me forever and I would never be hurt by the bad man again. He was like a gift from God to me. I don't really know much about God but I heard mommy ask him for miracles before. She said miracles are great gifts from God that he gives to people who really need them. Christian is my miracle.

"Would you be my daddy?" I ask slowly afraid of his reaction. I've never had a daddy before. How are they supposed to act? I think daddies are supposed to be nice and playful and loving. That's what I've seen anyway. Christian is all of those things so I think that means he'd make a great daddy.

My heart beats faster as he smiles at me. Was this really real? Maybe I wasn't a bad girl after all. Mommy said bad girls don't have daddies but God was giving me one right now. Butterflies began to float in my stomach as he gently touches my cheek.

"Yea baby girl I would be your daddy. I know it's a lot to handle right now and if calling me Christian makes it easier for you that's okay. I want you to be comfortable with this Nevaeh." I frown. If he was going to be my daddy then I didn't want to call him Christian. I wanted to call him daddy!

"What if I want to call you daddy… would you be mad?" I ask.

"Are you kidding I would be beyond happy Nevaeh. I want nothing more than to be the best daddy in the world to you. If you're comfortable with calling me daddy then I would love it." I smile as daddy tells me this. Then I start thinking about my other daddy. I know I never met him before but would that mean he's not my dad anymore?

"What about my other daddy? Would that mean he's not my dad now because you are?" This was kind of confusing.

"Well no honey he would still be your birth…or biological father. But I would be your adopted father. As a matter of fact my mommy and daddy adopted me too." I stare at my new daddy in shock. So he was adopted too?! Did that mean that his mommy and daddy left him like mine?

"Really?!" He smiles and sits on the bed next to me.

"Yea really. How about I tell you all about my mommy adopting me while we go watch some TV in the living room?" I nodded my head and got off the bed to follow my dad in to the living room. I looked around and couldn't believe that I would be living here with the best daddy a girl could ask for very soon. This was all I have ever wanted in my whole life an now it was coming true.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN by the way I don't own anything fifty shades of grey related such as any of E.L James's characters or storylines. HOWEVER I do own Nevaeh and anything different from the series blah blah blah ya'll get the point. Lol**

 **Secondly this is just a short chapter for you guys it's the actual adoption I have no idea how court works so just bear with me okay? It's fanfiction after all... that gets me a pass right… right? … LOL I love ALL of you guys so much seriously you have made me so happy with your responses. All mistakes are mine I don't have a beta.**

I looked in the mirror as I finished straightening out my Windsor knot. With a black suit, white shirt, black tie, and black leather Gucci shoes I'd say I was dressed properly for court. Today was finally Saturday and Nevaeh would officially be a Grey. After our chat last week I couldn't be more excited. I explained to Nevaeh that I was even adopted but I didn't mention my childhood. I just didn't feel like my five year old daughter needed any more burdens to carry. I wanted to focus on her getting healthy mentally and emotionally. I head out to meet my security.

I see Taylor in the foyer and follow him out to the car. Eric and Connie would be meeting us at the courthouse with Nevaeh. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. I couldn't believe the day had finally come where I would get to adopt my angel. When this all first started I was sure that Deborah would be giving us a hard time and I would be waiting 6 months to officially be Nevaeh's father. However thanks to my own dad it was able to go down within a month. I could never express my gratitude to my father it was impossible to put in words but I would try my hardest to show it in my actions from here on out.

Pulling up to the court house I take a minute to gather my thoughts before heading inside. My mind was in such a blur that I didn't even notice when my little ball of energy came barreling towards me.

"DADDY!" I can't repress the smile that lights up my face as my daughter jumps in to my embrace. Holding the back of her head I bury my nose in her hair and inhale. Just being able to hold her calms my nerves. Everything was going to be okay. Today was our day.

"Angel I have missed you so much. Todays the big day beautiful are you ready?" I feel myself growing more and more excited as I see her expression of joy.

"Daddy I'm so happy you're here. I can't wait to go home with you." Holding her in my arms I walk over to greet the Garners. I never really grew to like them but they took care of Nevaeh when I couldn't and for that I was grateful.

I turned as my father walked out and told us it was time. Swallowing my nerves I head in with an eager child in my arms. Once we enter we find our seat in the gallery as my father and Lawyer stay standing.

"I am under the impression that a Christian Grey is trying to gain legal custody of a Nevaeh Johnson. Legally making her his daughter in the eyes of the law. Will Mr. Grey please stand." I gently place Nevaeh down and stand as the judge addresses me.

"Mr. Grey what are your intentions with Miss Johnson? Are your intentions honorable? Please keep in mind any lies or omissions will cause you to be held in contempt."

"You're Honor I am well aware of the law and please understand that I have never and would never cause harm to Nevaeh. Never once have my intentions be less than honorable. I love that little girl with all my heart. The day I found her I knew that I had to help her. I knew that I could provide her with a home. More importantly she provided me with a purpose. My purpose is to cherish, love and respect her as my daughter and as a lady. My intentions are nothing more than to provide her with a father who will truly do anything to see her succeed and make her dreams come true." I swallow back my emotions as I talk. As cliché as I felt I knew that everything I said was the honest to God truth.

"I expect regular visits from Child services to ensure Nevaeh's wellbeing. That being side I grant Mr. Christian Grey the rights to Nevaeh Johnson now Nevaeh Grey. Congratulations on your new family." I feel the chaos around me as the wind escapes my lungs. That was it. Nevaeh was officially my daughter. Laughing in disbelief I turn around to see my angel crying in her seat. Walking over I pick her and kiss her forehead.

"You did it daddy. You saved me." I sobbed as she spoke to me. Oh sweet child you have got it all wrong. She was the one who has saved me. Saved me from a life of solitude. A life of pain and regrets. An most of all a life that was meaningless.

"No angel we did it." She hugs me tightly as I carry her out of the court room. Nothing could take the smile off my face. Not even the paparazzi that claimed the front of the building.

 **OKAY how freaking cute IS our new daddy? As well as our angel! I just wanted to put this in before the next chapter! I wanted to have a little aww moment with the adoption now its real life again! An being a billionaire adopting a child means PAPARAZZI**! **Tell me what you guys think in the comments!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's another one… I wasn't planning on posting another one tonight but I got a lot of requests for something… so there is a surprise for you all in this chapter… I hope you enjoy guys xoxo**

"Mr. Grey!" "Mr. Grey!" I hug my daddy in fear when we step outside. Why were there so many people here? Why did they all want to see my daddy?

"Nevaeh how does it feel to have a billionaire as a father?!" A billionaire? What did that mean? How did that man know my name?

I start to cry as he shove his phone into my face. Why wouldn't they leave us alone? How did they find us? Oh no what if it was my mommy and her friend? What if they were trying to take me away now that I finally had a daddy? I cried even harder as I thought about this. I would never leave daddy I couldn't.

"Get your hand out of my daughters face." I look up to see my dad looking very angry. I hide in shoulder as he pushes past everyone to get me in the car. He buckles me in and sits next to me as we drive away.

"Nevaeh? Please don't be afraid angel those men are just very annoying they aren't going to hurt you." He puts his hand under my chin as he lifts my head.

"But daddy how did they find us?! Is the bad man coming to get me now?! What's a billionaire?!" He chuckles and I frown. This wasn't funny! I didn't want to be taken away.

"Angel the bad man is never going to get you again I promise. They found us because that's their job baby…. I have a very important job. I help lots of people and because of that they follow me around understand? They are called paparazzi baby." I nod my head slowly. My daddy had paparazzi?! Like a movie star?

"Like a movie star daddy?" I smile as he plays with my hair. I love when he does that.

"Yes baby like a movie star has paparazzi so do I. You don't have to be afraid I'll always protect you." I smile at daddy and hold his hand as Taylor drives us home. Even though all those people scared me daddy said he would always protect me and I believed him.

CPOV

I glance at Nevaeh noticing that she has fallen asleep. I take my phone out as I hear it ringing.

"Grey." I answer annoyed. Between the paparazzi and Nevaeh being upset on our special day I was in no mood to answer questions right now.

"Fucking hell boss! What's this I hear about you adopting a 5 year old girl?" Ross replies.

"Yes it's true. Look I'll explain at the office but right now I'm taking my girl home and I won't be in today. I need you to send out a press statement. I will send you a rough draft now. I need the media to back off for now. Nevaeh isn't used to all of this attention and I don't want any harm to come to her." I was beginning to become more and more paranoid. Nevaeh's mother was in heavy with the wrong types of people and the last thing I needed was her being hurt because of my success with my business.

"Sure thing boss send it over and I'll have it out by tomorrow morning." I give Ross my thanks and hang up as Taylor pulls into Escala's parking garage.

I gently lift Nevaeh out of the back seat careful not to wake her. I knew she was emotionally beat after this last month. Her emotions had been all over the place as she wasn't sure when she would come home with me. It was a lot for a little girl to handle and I knew she needed to rest.

Bringing her up to her room I laid her down while I headed to my office. I had a couple of things I wanted to take care of. I sat at my desk making appointments with Dr. Schwartz. Apparently she was the best therapist in town that dealt with families like ours. Once that was done I pulled up a nearby dance studio. I saw they specialized in ballet. The owner was the instructor of the classes.

Calling I waited for someone to answer. I knew Nevaeh would be beyond excited to know I signed her up for dance lessons.

"Steele dance studio this is Anastasia speaking how may I help you?" I feel my heart stop at this woman's voice. What the hell was that about? I couldn't explain the feeling her voice projected on me but it definitely pleasant… just odd as well.

Clearing my throat I respond, "Hi this is Christian Grey I wanted to sign my daughter up for ballet classes. She is a novice and 5 years old. Would this be possible?"

"Of course Mr. Grey just bring her over tomorrow at noon we can chat then and I can even meet your daughter. I like my students to get a feel of the studio before their first lessons." Her angelic voice has a calming effect and instantly I feel… happy. What was I even saying? I didn't even know this woman?

"Okay thank you Ms. Steele. We will be there tomorrow at noon." I end our call as I lean back in my chair. I think about how just the sound of Ms. Steele's voice rendered me breathless. I wasn't sure what that meant but I decide right now it would have to wait.

 **OKAY GUYS this is a short chapter… I DID THIS ON A WHIM… For all my lovely readers who kept asking for Ana well here she is! I did this just for you. I wasn't going to introduce her yet but I did because you guys have been great to me. Thank you so much. She will def. be a part of the story but its realistic so no they won't be getting married after a month of dating LOL. Thank you all! Please review xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

It was 9 am and my mother was already knocking on my door. Groaning I roll out of bed as I hear Gail greeting her in the foyer. I knew Nevaeh wasn't up yet seeing as though I was in and out of her room all night. Her nightmares were getting progressively worse and I couldn't wait to have our first session with Dr. Schwartz. Pulling a shirt and pajama pants on I head to greet my overzealous mother.

"Christian! I am so happy for you my sweet boy. How was Nevaeh last night?" Rubbing my hand vigorously over my tired face I give my mother a hug.

"Hello mother. It was a challenge for both of us. Her nightmares were on and off all night." I see the recognition shine in her eyes and I know she's thinking about me. The similarities were too hard to overlook.

"It'll get better Christian. Don't you worry I promise it will. You are getting counseling for the both of you right?" She gently inquiries.

"Yes we have an appointment in two days. Today we're heading over to Steele dance studio. Nevaeh has an interest in ballet." I smile at my mother excitement. She always wanted Mia to get in to the arts. It was never an interest for my sister though.

"Oh how wonderful! That is amazing Christian! Well you have a busy day so I won't keep you long but I wanted to invite you to family dinner on Sunday. I was thinking we could throw a little party to welcome Nevaeh to the family. She hasn't met anyone besides me yet. Grandpa and grandma will be there as well as Elliot and Mia. You know Mia is just dying with anticipation to meet her niece." She chuckles fondly as she speaks of Mia. I can't help the smile that adorns my face either. My sister had the ability to bring happiness out in anyone. Almost like a certain little girl I knew.

"Of course mom I'm sure Nevaeh will love it. Although she probably will be nervous. She's not totally comfortable around people yet. I didn't even get the chance to introduce her to dad at the courthouse." I frown now that I think about it. I was so caught up in my emotions that I completely forgot to introduce my father.

"No matter sweetie. We will do our best to make her feel welcomed. I must get going now but I can't wait to finally meet my granddaughter." I smile as she gives me a hug goodbye. I loved that my mother was such an open person. Never once did she second guess my decision to adopt Nevaeh. She was always just content with supporting me in whatever I chose.

Walking towards the end of the hall I peek inside to see Nevaeh already up and dressed in her room. She must hear me at the door because she turns and smiles in my direction. When would I have ever thought that I would have child, a daughter at that, at the age of 25. It was a little unsettling for me to think about. I mean I was still young myself but old enough to care for someone. The main issue was… would I be good at taking care of her? Would I provide her with the love and happiness that she needs?

"Hey baby so I have a surprise for you today." I say as she takes my hand.

"What is it daddy?"

"It's a surprise." I chuckle as I take her down stairs. I knew she would be absolutely excited over ballet lessons. This was something she wanted and something I could easily provide. Plus I was hoping it would help bring her out of her shell more. Maybe it would help her interact with others in a healthy way.

Sitting down I plate up the food that Gail has left for us. Nevaeh hasn't really been able to meet with Gail and I was hoping to change that soon but everything has just been so crazy around here. I stare at my daughter as she eats and wonder where she would be if Taylor hadn't found her that day. I really did owe the bastard my life. Speaking of the devil, I watch as he walks in to the kitchen and says his hellos. I notice my angel stiffen at his presence but she continues to eat anyway. Maybe this was a good sign. Maybe she was getting used to him. I would have to talk about this later with her. I wanted her to know that no one would ever hurt her while I was around.

Finishing off our plates I set her up in living room to watch frozen for probably the 100th time while I go upstairs to get dressed. I was excited to get Nevaeh into this ballet school but it was more than that. Something about this girl, Ms. Steele, was nagging at me. I didn't know what it was but I knew that I wanted to know more about her. It was absolutely ridiculous when you thought about it. I mean I spoke to her once over the phone and all of a sudden she was all I could think about… well besides my angel of course.

I never really did the whole dating thing. I had such a fucked up child hood with Ella...and Elena… that dating was never something that crossed my mind. I was too broken for love. Well that was until I found my daughter. I didn't know what it was like to truly love someone the way I loved her. Sure I loved my family but this was different…this was more. It was like Nevaeh was my world. My first priority above all else. Would another woman ever be able to be more than that? I just didn't see that happening.

I don't think romantically another woman could deal will all my shit. To say I had baggage would be an understatement. I was fucked up beyond belief. Beyond repair. Sighing to myself I look in the mirror as I give myself the once over. I was ready and it was already 11:00am we needed to head out to meet Ms. Steele.

Walking down stairs I spot Taylor sitting on the other side of the living room as he held a book up to his face. I know the disguise was for Nevaeh's sake. She was terrified of him so he thought it was better to act like he wasn't even there but I knew better Taylor would protect her with his life. I felt my self-sadden as I thought about Sophie, Taylor's kid, they don't get much time together. Maybe he would want to see her soon. We'd have to plan that out.

"Alright angel put your coat on and let's head out." I hold her coat up as she walks over and puts her arms through the sleeves. Grabbing my jacket we all head out to the car. Buckling her in like I always do I slide right in next to her. The drive wasn't too bad. It was only about 30 minutes away from Escala. It was in a beautiful area with greenery everywhere and a park across the street. Her building had **STEELE DANCE STUDIO** on top of the entrance doors. They were bold and in a gun metal gray color. I was impressed. Walking in with Nevaeh holding my hand I see a waiting area with chairs and a big mahogany desk. To the right there were two huge glass doors that led into the actual dancing area. Hell if I knew what the room was actually called.

Walking up to the desk I see that no one is there. I check my watch and its 11:35. Taking a seat I look down as Nevaeh tugs my hand.

"Yes angel?" I ask while smiling. I can tell by her face that she's surprised to be here and I know I've done a good job.

"Daddy is this a dance studio?! Am I going to be a ballerina?!" I chuckle at her excitement and pull her on to my lap.

"Is that what you want angel? I brought you here so you can see if you like it and if you do then you will be learning ballet here with other children." I test the waters to see how she reacts. Surprisingly she jumps up and down with excitement and give me a big kiss on my cheek. I boast with pride and feel like the best dad in the world. I hear someone open the doors and look up to the see a sight for sore eyes. She has long brown hair down to her shoulders and she's wearing yoga pants and a cropped shirt. I'm drooling at the mouth as I take her all in and I have to say she really is magnificent.

"Hello you must be Christian Grey? I'm Anastasia Steele and who is this beautiful girl." She says as she kneels to be eye level with my daughter. Finding my words I reach out to shake her hand

"Nice to meet you Ms. Steele. This is my daughter can you say hi angel?" I ask gently. She stares at me before staring at Anastasia and shyly ducks her head.

"Hi my names Nevaeh and this is my daddy." She whispers. Both Anastasia and I chuckle at her bashfulness.

"What a beautiful little girl you are Nevaeh would you like to take a tour with me so you can see where you would be dancing?" Ms. Steele looks at me for conformation and I nod standing up with Nevaeh in my arms. She was being shy and refusing to walk. I hoped that she would open as the tour went on.

"This is the dance room. You would be in beginner's classes and you would be in your age group. So you can make lots of new friends." She smiles at my daughter. Nevaeh gives her a confused look before staring at me.

"I've never had friends before." And just like that she breaks my heart all over again. Of course she's never had friends before. I don't think the poor child has been able to even have a conversation with another child her age. I notice an anguished look on Ms. Steele's face before she continues with the tour. It was a beautiful place and I could tell that this was her passion. It was nice to see someone so passionate about their work... like me. Throughout the whole consultation I couldn't stop think about how beautiful Anastasia truly was. She was the only thing on my mind and she even caught me staring more than a few times. I couldn't help it. She was just too breathtaking.

We decided on five starter session to see how Nevaeh would adjust before we went any further. My angel seemed excited but she was nervous. I could tell her fear was keeping her back and I didn't like it. Fear could control someone's whole life if they allowed it too... I should know. I decided we would head home and have the night to ourselves. I knew I hadn't been in work for a while. Since Nevaeh came into my life really. I would have to head in tomorrow I just wasn't sure what I would do with Nevaeh.

 **Okay here it is. It had to be a slowish chapter... now Nevaeh will be testing Christians boundaries just like any other child would do its going to be a change from our billionaire lol It should be fun to see him handle it. Now Ana is here and Christian thinks she's beautiful but he's got to fall in love with her in this story not just obsession lol I hope you guys like it and next will be some deep stuff like therapy and then some happy stuff like Nevaeh's welcome to the fam party! She gets to meet everyone YAY! Please share your thoughts with me**!


	17. Chapter 17

It was Thursday morning and I had to actually get my ass to work today. I set up a home school teacher for Nevaeh while I was at work. I knew I wanted to get her into an actual private or public school but for now this would have to do. I had to fight tooth and nail with her just to get her to be comfortable with Mrs. Blackwell. I normally wouldn't be comfortable with leaving her alone but I knew Mrs. Blackwell. She was my home school teacher for a couple of years.

I had Luke Sawyer staying as her own body guard. I know she was only 5 but in my book you could never be too careful. Packing my briefcase I head down stairs. I knew Nevaeh should be up already. Surprisingly after introducing her to Gail they were inseparable. Gail was so in love with her they were up at 6 am yesterday making pancakes together.

Walking in to the Kitchen I see Gail setting the table but I frown when I notice that Nevaeh isn't with her.

"Good Morning Mrs. Jones." I say politely.

"Hello Mr. Grey. I have your breakfast all set." I thank her as I set my briefcase down.

"Where is Nevaeh?" I was worried. She was an early riser. She never liked to sleep due to her night mares. It was a good thing we had our first therapy session tomorrow.

"She's in her room Mr. Grey. She's dressed but she refused to come out this morning I'm sorry." Gail says as she looks at me apologetically. I sigh, I knew Nevaeh would be make my morning difficult. She was not happy about going to school but she needed an education. Plus it was homeschooling for right now. It wasn't like she would have too much physical contact with people.

Walking back up the stairs I head towards her room. Silently praying before entering her room. I needed to get to work and I needed Nevaeh to get ready for Mrs. Blackwell. I really wanted to enroll Nevaeh into the best private school in the city but until we spoke to our therapist I would hold off. Walking into the room I see my angel sitting on the floor with a sour face. I blow out a frustrated breath before walking towards her. This morning was not going according to plan at all.

"Nevaeh we have to go down stairs. Your teacher will be here any minute and you have to eat breakfast before class."

"No! I don't want to go. I told you I'm not ready for school yet! I don't want to be away from you." I sigh as I sit down on the floor with her. I was messing up my Armani suit but if it would get her off the floor I didn't care.

"Look sweetheart, school is not an option. You have to go. I would love to spend all day everyday with you but daddy has to work and you have to go to school. That's the way it works. You are going to have a lot of fun learning new things." I say trying to keep my cool. I was growing frustrated but I didn't want to scare her. I needed to get her fed and ready. I had a meeting that I absolutely could not be late for and she was not cooperating at all.

"NO!" She jumps up and stomps her feet loudly. Finally having enough of her crap I get up and put her over my shoulder. I wanted to have peaceful morning but it seems she had other plans. Walking down the stairs I try to hold a flailing child in my arms. I see Gail five me a sorrowful look before heading to her room.

I grab a chair by the table and put it in the middle of the floor. Sitting her down I kneel in front of her. Counting to ten I take a deep breath before I talk. A headache was quickly growing with all her screaming.

"Nevaeh! Stop it. No more screaming, no more kicking, no more tantrums. You are going to sit here for five minutes. You will not move or talk got it? I have had enough with you acting up for the past two days. I love you angel but you cannot act this way when you're upset. Like I said we talk things out but since you want to yell instead you will sit in time out." I huff as she finally quiets down. She crosses her arms and pouts the whole time. I didn't care. This is what my mother did and it worked for my tantrums so this is what I would do.

I knew she would be testing my patience but damn was this stressful. I needed a shot of vodka after all that screaming and kicking. Once the five minutes were up I decided to try this again.

"Okay Nevaeh your five minutes are up. You are going to eat and then head to living room to get ready for Mrs. Blackwell. I do not want to fight about this young lady. Eat up and then head over there am I understood?" I raise an eyebrow and suddenly I felt like my father. I laugh to myself as I think about how similarly we act. Once she nods I relax and give her a hug.

"I love you and I hate having to put you in time out but you have to listen to daddy okay? I'm only doing what's best for you. I have to go to work I'll see you tonight at 5 to take you to ballet." I give her a kiss as she hugs me goodbye. Heading out the door I already felt exhausted.

The time was ticking by slower than a fucking snail race and I had work up to the damn ceiling. Nothing was working out the way I had plan and not even my damn meet this morning went right. It was 4:30 and these last thirty minutes seemed to drag on. I couldn't wait to get home and see how Nevaeh did in class. I knew it was going to be a change for her. She was 5 years old and never even went to preschool. She was behind but I had no doubt that with the kind of money I paid Mrs. Blackwell she would be fine.

* * *

Turning my chair around I look down at the city below me. It still shocked me even after all these years that I owned all of this. I worked my ass off and proved everyone wrong. Every damn statistic that was over my head I shattered like a glass fucking vase. I was determined by the time I was in high school to bend every status quota and make it to the top. No one believed me when I said I would be filthy rich by the time I was twenty. Even my father had some doubts which, is why he didn't put up the money to start the business my grandfather Theodore did. I loved that man to death. I would have to call him before Sunday. I knew he would be at the dinner but still; formalities and all.

Looking back at the clock I sigh in relief when I see it's finally 5 o'clock. I guess I could have left earlier being the CEO but I liked to lead by example. Walking out of the building I see Taylor already waiting for me by the car.

"Hey boss." He says as he opens my door.

"Hey Taylor I hope you had time to think about our talk earlier?" I had asked Taylor if he wanted to spend more time with his daughter Sophie. I knew he missed her and I wouldn't mind having another kid in my house besides Nevaeh and Sophie were only about a year and half apart in age. Maybe they would form a bond.

"Yes sir I'll let you know my answer once her mother gets back to me." I smile at him and almost die laughing when he gives me a weird look. I guess I've never really smiled or been that nice to my staff before. Things were going to be changing.

 **OKAY! Here's another chapter a little bit of a fuss with his child but over all a little slow sometimes it's like that life isn't always exciting LOL I hope you enjoy next up is Nevaeh's first dance lesson and some more Christian and Ana! Shout to the reviewers who gave amazing advice! I decided to use some of them! Like Sophie coming to be Nevaeh's friend! And Christian going to Ana for advice on children after a rough day with angel! You guys are the best please keep reviewing!**


	18. Chapter 18

I was sitting in the car with a pissed of child as we drove to her Ballet session. The first class was going to be a private session. I wasn't sure why but that's just how Ms. Steele requested it to be.

Frankly I was exhausted and at my wits end. I came home to a house full of chaos. My excitement quickly turned to anxiety when I saw Nevaeh throwing a tantrum and a scared Mrs. Blackwell just staring at her like she had four heads.

Mrs Blackwell knew my daughter had a problem with people touching her so there wasn't much she could do to calm her down. She even tried playing that damn Frozen movie for her but it was no use. I began to realize once Nevaeh got into these moods there was little we could do to calm her.

It was like she was so angry that she just let all her frustrations out at random points through out the day. This was actually very common for child abuse victims. They would throw tantrums and act out in order to get attention. Especially because negative attention is all they know that's what they seek.

I would have to do my best to make her understand that negative actions would never be granted with rewards in our house. It was going to be a long and tedious road but maybe ballet would take some tension out. God I hoped so.

Pulling up to the studio I got out the car and checked to see if Taylor was behind us. I wanted to drive Nevaeh to her class today because I needed to get some pent up stress out too. Once she was in bed I would definitely be seeing my trainer tonight.

Opening up the back door I lean in to unbuckle my daughter. Setting her on the floor I reach for her hand to cross the street but she pulls away from me. I nearly have a heart attack when she tries to cross on her own. The girl was five ! Not 16 was she crazy?

"Nevaeh Grey I'm really not in the mood. If you try to cross the street like that again you will be in serious trouble. Take my hand so we can get you to class." I wasn't taking no for answer. Finally seeing that I wasn't playing games she lets a frustrated sigh out before taking my hand. Looking to my right I see Taylor trying to hold in his laugh.

He thought it was funny that his hardass of a boss was getting his ass handed to him by a five year old. I for one didn't get the joke. It was driving me insane. I loved her dearly but she sure was pushing my buttons.

Walking into the building I see Ms. Steele heading towards us with a giant smile on her face. Once again I got a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach but decided to shake it off. Now wasn't the time to start debating over this feeling I had towards her.

"Nevaeh! Mr. Grey I am so glad you guys could make it. Please hang your coats up and follow me." She smiles as she turns to head through the double doors.

Sighing to myself I hang my coat while Nevaeh takes her time removing hers. Taylor can sense my growing frustration and gladly offers to hang her jacket so we can get going.

Walking in to the double doors I head straight for Ana.

" Thank you for doing this Ms. Steele. I just want you to know that Nevaeh doesn't do too well with being touched and she's prone to having really bad fits of anger. If she is any trouble I'll just be out in the hall. Please don't hesitate to get me." I tell her earnestly. I almost felt bad leaving her with my daughter. Not everyone was capable of handling a child with issues like Nevaeh. She had to be handled with a certain sensitivity towards her situation. It wasn't easy. Trust me.

" I understand Mr. Grey. I will try my hardest to be understanding with your daughter if that fails then I will gladly call you in. Try not to worry too much I think this is exactly what she needs." She smiles before touching my forearm and walking towards Nevaeh.

I walk outside dumbfounded. She had touched me. That wasn't the part that through me off. Even though I was working on my haphephobia it was still a challenge for me. Yet her touch was like lighting a spark in me. I craved more.

Shaking my head and ignoring my crazy thoughts I grab one of her magazines and waited for the next hour to pass. Who would have thought Christian Grey would be sitting in a Ballet studio reading magazines while waiting for his daughter? It was almost comical.

* * *

Anastasia's pov

Ballet has been my passion since I was a little girl. Living with Ray we never really did "girly" things and ballet was the one time I actually felt like I was expressing myself. By the time I was in college I was a professional dancer. Eventually I dropped out of college and decided to pursue my career. Ray wasn't really thrilled with my decision but he supported me the whole time.

I became famous throughout my dance career. I was in shows across the nation. Eventually I settled down in Seattle and opened up my own studio. Now Ray couldn't be more proud of me if he tried.

That's why when I saw Nevaeh I knew automatically she was going to be a natural. There's something about ballerinas. You can just see this sparkle in their eyes and know they're going to make it big.

Standing in front of her now I could tell she was shy. Hopefully we could build her self-esteem.

" Welcome to your first lesson Nevaeh you can call me Ms. Steele or Ana. Are you excited for today?" Peeking up at me she slowly nods her head. I could sense that something happened to this girl but I wasn't sure what. Mr. Grey seemed like a good man so I couldn't imagine him making his daughter unhappy. Not to mention he was insanely good looking- what does that have to do with his daughter ? I swear my mind has been on overdrive ever since I met Christian Grey. I wanted to get to know him more but I knew that wasn't possible. I mean he was never seen dating. I'm usually not one to follow gossip but once I told my roommate Kate who walked into my studio she proceeded to tell me his whole life story.

I just didn't understand if he didn't have a wife then who was Navaehs mom? I had wanted to ask Kate but had to rush out to work. I would be asking her tonight.

Just by staring at Navaeh I couldn't help but think what a beautiful little girl she was. She had deep blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. Her hair was in a high bun and she had the cutest leotard on with brand new ballerina slippers. She obviously was well taken care of.

"Okay ! First we start with stretches. So let's sit on the floor together and I'll show you what to do." Sitting down on the floor I notice that she keeps her distance. Giving her a friendly smile I begin the exercise.

"Alright Nevaeh first we're going to point and flex our feet so we can warm up our feet. So here's how this goes... Sit with your legs straight out in front of you then flex your feet backwards and say "hello toes" then your going to point your feet forwards and say "goodbye toes." Easy right?" I smile as she begins to copy me and I can see her body relaxing. I truly believed ballet would be her niche.

"Alright now the next one we are going to keep our legs out and put our arms in the air. Now lean forward and grab your toes." Giggling she leans forward barely reach her tiny little toes.

We continued our stretches for the next 10 minutes. Pre-ballet is a basic class. I didn't give the kids any hard body work yet as that was usually reserved for ages 7 and up. Once our stretches were over we stood up to begin learning the basics. Today we would focus on first position.

" You're doing great honey! Now let's work on our first position. There are five positions in total. We will just tackle the first one for today." She smiles and nods at me. She wasn't completely comfortable with me yet but we were getting there.

"Stand with your heels "kissing" each other and your arms curved with hands at your belly button. Like this." I begin to show her but she's having some trouble. I expected this because a lot of my little beginners had a hard time touching their heels. Feeling her frustration growing I kneel down and position her feet for her and move her arms to the correct position.

"This is first position now look in the mirror and try to hold that position. After 5 seconds we'll relax and try again." She watches her self intently before I tell her to release her stance. Waiting a couple of second we try again. The smile on her face when she gets it right make my heart grow. I loved to see kids get excited when learning to dance. It made my job worth it.

"I did it I did it! Did you see that Ms. Steele ?!" She ask as she stares at me with wide eyes and rosy cheeks. I chuckle before nodding my head at her.

"I sure did! You're a natural!"

"I hope so! I want to be a ballerina when I grow up. Daddy says I can be anything I want as long as I work hard for it. Nothing in life is free he says." I laugh out loud this time and shake my head. It's seems as though hot shot CEO was teaching his kid well. It endearing really.

"He's right and I bet you'll be the best ballerina around." We wrap class up and do some last stretches before heading out. As I open the doors Nevaeh runs out and jumps in her father arms. Those two really were the cutest father and daughter I have ever seen.

"Daddy! I had such a good class. Right Ms. Steele? I learned out to do first position and we did a lot of funny stretches with our feet! It was so much fun!" I laugh as her dad looks at her with a wary expression. It was probably because she spoke without taking one breath.

I walk with them to grab their coats and lead them to the exit.

"Thank you so much she had an amazing time. I don't know how you did it but this mood is way better than her tantrums this morning." He says as he smile shyly at me. Good lord did he even realize how hot he was?

"It's not a problem Mr. Grey. She's a natural. Next class is on Monday this time with a group of kids. I hope she doesn't give you too much trouble." I smile and try my hardest not to blush. I couldn't help it this man was Adonis in the flesh! Saying his thanks one last time they had out into the night while I lean against the door frame.

Just being around that man had me weak in the knees. I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to be able to hide my attraction. I was trying to be professional but with a man that attractive and not to mention how caring he was with his daughter... He had me at hello.

 **Here you guys go! I put a little bit of Ana's pov because I know we all want to know what she thinks of THIS CG he's a big fluff ball ain't he? Lol review please ! I just them reading them again and again! I try to respond to them all but I know I may miss a few .**


	19. Chapter 19

"Higher daddy higher!" Nevaeh giggles as the wind blows her hair away from face. Her cheeks are rosy and her cute little button nose is a shade of pink. It's a chilly October morning and we were playing at the park before we had to head out to therapy. I had cancelled my morning meetings and pushed back Navaehs schooling so we could have a morning session. I just couldn't say no to her this morning when she begged me to take her to the park before we had to go. She had that pout down to a science. Mia would be proud.

"I can't angel we have to get going." I say while I pick her up off the swing and throw her over my shoulder. I laugh as she screams and wiggles in my arms. Ever since her ballet class last night she had been an angel all morning. I was shocked with how well she took to Anastasia but it was a good sign in my book.

If she felt comfortable enough to allow Anastasia to be her ballet teacher then maybe this would actually work.

Buckling her into the back seat I head to the driver side and get in. I was hoping that today would be a good day and there would be no fighting. So far we were off to a good start.

Pulling up to a tall skyscraper I fee my nerves tingling. What was Dr. Schwartz going to say? Was I doing everything correctly? Was Navaeh adjusting properly in her new home? My thoughts were endless and I couldn't help the sweat on my palms that made it difficult for me to unbuckle my daughter.

"Okay angel here we are. This is Dr. Schwartz building. This is the lady who is going to help us grow stronger together." I say as I hold her hand and enter the building.

"So she's a nice lady daddy? And we're supposed to talk to her?" My daughter asks me as she tries to skip every other tile on the floor. I chuckle and shake my head. I remember doing that when I was a kid too.

"Yes angel. We'll talk to her and tell her how we're feeling and how we feel about our ... past." I say the last part and stare at her. She scrunched up her nose but didn't respond. I knew talking about her mom wouldn't be an easy subject. She would never bring her up. Ever since I adopted her it's like her mother never existed. I know it's a defense mechanism. She wants to forget her past. Unfortunately that's impossible but she can grow from it.

Walking into the office a receptionist leads us straight to Dr. Schwartz.

"You must be Christian and this precious little girl must be Nevaeh. Please have a seat." Dr. Schwartz says as we enter her office. She was a middle aged woman with brown hair brown eyes and square framed glasses. She was plump and I could tell by her demeanor that she was a sweet woman.

" Hello doctor. Thank you for having us. Nevaeh do you think you can say hi to Dr. Schwartz?" I ask gently. I knew meeting new people was hard on her. I tried my hardest in every situation to make it easier for her but being human I'm sure I'll make mistakes.

"Hi Mrs. Schwartz." Nevaeh whispers. I frown as I see her huddle into the corner of her chair. Already she was shutting herself down and we hadn't even started our session yet.

Breathing deeply with my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands I feel my emotions rise. It hurt me to see her so scared.

I look up at our therapist to see her scribbling furiously in her note pad. What she could possibly be writing I had no clue.

"Okay let's start with Nevaeh first... How do you feel now that Christian has adopted you sweetheart? Do you like living with him?" She stares intently at my child who stares back before looking down at her shoes.

" I feel... I feel happy and loved. I really like living with daddy." I can see the tears in Nevaehs eyes as she speaks and my heart breaks.

"That's great sweetie. How about school I heard you started homeschooling this week. Did you like your first day?" This time I was listening intently because she never talked about her first day. Every time I brought it up she would shut down.

"No." She says and she picks on her shoes refusing to make eye contact.

"Why not?"

"Because I... I was a bad girl that day and I don't like talking about it." Her voice cracks and so does a little bit of my heart. Granted she did misbehave that day but all was forgiven. She knew that... At least I hope she did. Feeling frustrated with my self I run my fingers through my hair.

"Why were you a bad girl Nevaeh? Were you upset about something?"

"Well...I was upset because sometimes I feel things and I can't control them. So I acted bad and made daddy mad. An then I acted bad at school and daddy was disappointed." She sniffles as she wipes her eyes with her forearm. Not being able to take it anymore I open my arms for her. At this she immediately climbs into my lap and leans against my chest.

"Why were you acting bad sweetheart? Did you not want to go to school?" The therapist says as she writes some more down in her pad.

" I loved school ... But what if daddy leaves and then doesn't come back? I acted bad because I was angry... I thought he was leaving me." Kissing the top of her head I try to give her as much comfort as I can.

"Hmm. And what did daddy do when you were acting bad?"

"He told me hitting and yelling weren't allowed and then he put me in timeout for five minutes." I smile as she shyly looks up towards me. I loved her so much.

"Hmm. Okay sweetheart... You see those toys on the other side of the room? I want you to play with those while I talk to your daddy for a few minutes." I watch as she goes to play before turning back towards Dr. Schwartz. Again she was writing in her pad and I just wanted to snatch it out of her hand to see what she was writing. I needed to keep my cool... It was easier said than done.

"Okay Christian... How are you dealing with Nevaehs tantrums honestly?" Leaning back into my chair I bounce my leg nervously.

"I-It's hard. I love her so much and I want to be there for her but she pushes me away at times and then there are times where she just _needs_ to defy me. I don't know what to do so I just started putting her into time out...do you think that's okay? "

"Actually Mr. Grey that's great. Kids need structure. They need to learn right and wrong. Gathering from what her records indicate from her previous living situation... Structure wasn't apart of it." I sigh in relief once I hear this. I didn't want to be too hard on her and risk her going backwards instead of forwards.

" You should know Mr. Grey... Nevaeh will act out. Children that come from abusive homes tend to act out a lot in new situations. She will feel angry and sad and happy all at once. She's very confused right now. You need to be firm with her and let her know what is acceptable and what isn't. You also need to let her know why she's being punished and afterwards that you still love her. Kids like her need constant reassurance."

I try to keep up and make mental notes as she speaks. Okay so Nevaeh needed to know that even though she was getting punished afterwards all was forgiven and I still loved her. I hadn't done that because I just assumed she would know. Feeing guilty I hang my head. I should have known that already.

"There is a lot to discuss but I'm afraid our time is up. I want you to continue what you're doing and stick with homeschooling and ballet twice a week until I can evaluate her more." Mrs. Schwartz says as she stands to shake my hand.

Gathering up Nevaeh I head out to take her home for class and to get ready for work. I didn't know how my meeting was going to go because frankly I was already drained. It was a thirty minute session but it felt like an hour. I could already feel myself turning gray.

 **Okay here you go guys! What do you think of the therapy session? How about how guilty Christian feels? He wishes he could be perfect but alas he's only human:(.**

 **Next up is meeting the family on Sunday for Nevaeh's adoption party!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Navaeh! You have to get dressed we have to go to grandma and grandpas house. They're throwing a party just for you sweetie I told you this." I sigh as I chase her around the living room. All morning she's been on a sugar high. I would have to tell Gail only sugar free syrup from now on. Catching her I pick her up in my arms and take her upstairs.

Walking right into the bathroom I turn the tub on and set her down on the toilet.

"You better be out of those clothes and in to the tub by the time I get back angel!" I call over my shoulder as I go to pick out her outfit. It was funny how Nevaeh loved shopping but hated picking out her daily clothes. It's okay though she was only five I'd gladly take on the responsibility. Picking out a denim tunic white jeans and her favorite shoes I throw them on the bed. No matter how hard I tried to get her to wear shoes that actually matched her outfits she refused. She always preferred her light up sneakers. We were already running late so light up shoes it was.

Walking back into the bathroom I groan when there my daughter is throwing shampoo and conditioner down a sink that is filled to the brim with water.

"What are you doing ?! Nevaeh get off of the step stool _now._ Get into the bath tub I'm going to count to five then your going to be in serious trouble." I begin my counting as I sit on the toilet. Holding in my laughter I watch my daughter pout and clumsily remove her clothing.

"But daddy! I was making a potion like magic!" Her eyes are the size of saucers and she's breathing like she just ran a damn marathon. I can't help but laugh out loud as I help her into the tub.

"Sweetie the sinks are not made for potions come on let's get you washed up." Getting her bath sponge I wet it and squeeze soap on to it before handing to her.

"I'll be right here call me when your done. I don't want you falling and getting hurt like last time." I walk out of the bathroom and pick her room up before throwing my self into a chair. I was exhausted. Being a single parent really wasn't a joke. I gave credit to the millions of women who did it everyday.

Barely getting to close my eyes I hear Nevaeh screaming for me in the bathroom. Nope not getting one ounce of rest today.

"DADDY! DADDY! "

"Nevaeh sweetheart I told you I was right here are you ready?" Nodding her head she stands as I grab her towel. Quickly patting her dry I wrap it around her before taking her out of the tub.

"Okay now daddy has to go get dressed. All of your clothes are here on the bed with your shoes. Change and I'll come and get you." Watching her once more before leaving the room I close the door behind me. Taking a deep breath I head to my room to get changed.

Picking out a black V-neck and light blue jeans with polo sneakers I head into drawer to get out a watch. Looking at the top I freak out. It was 1:30 in the afternoon. _Fuck._ My mother was definitely going to kill. Grabbing my car keys I text Taylor telling him to take the day off before rushing down the hall to get Nevaeh.

"Daddy do you think grandma and grandpa will like me? What about uncle Elliot and auntie Mia? Can I call them that? Or should I call them by their names?" I laugh as she talks. She could talk your head off and never get tired.

"Nevaeh they are your family but do what ever you feel comfortable with okay? They will love you either way." Buckling her in I give her a quick kiss on her forehead before getting into the front seat.

Driving to my parents I decided to take the Audi Q5 all because I had a DVD player put in and I was not ready to have another tantrum because she couldn't watch frozen. Any other day fine but today I felt like I was drowning from the amount of shit I had to do.

Thirty minutes of "let it go" on repeat we were finally at my parents. I had sat down with Nevaeh all week and explained what this party was about. I explained how many people would be there and how the party was because she was apart of the family now. She seemed okay but with her sensitive mood swings who knew how she would react.

Elliot and Mia surprisingly were the most excited. They were calling non stop and even wanted to meet her before hand. That was never arranged because our week was filled with tantrums and timeouts.

Walking up to the front I feel Nevaeh tugging desperately on my arm. Looking down she lifts her hands towards me.

"It's okay don't be nervous. They've been so happy all day. They really can't wait to meet you." She smiles as I pick her up and leans her head on my shoulder. Giving her a quick kiss I turn as my sister opens the door.

"Christian! Is this Nevaeh? Hello beautiful I'm Mia." I watch as my sister smiles at my daughter. Nevaeh lifts her head and shyly smiles back.

"You're daddy's sister? Can I call you auntie Mia ?" I chuckle out loud as Mia squeals loudly and runs down the hall to get my parents all the way yelling "I'm auntie Mia!"

"Is she okay daddy?"

"Yes angel she just loves your new name for her is all." I smile and walk inside still holding her in my arms.

Seeing my parents walking into the living room I sit on the couch and set Nevaeh down on the floor right in front of me so I can take her jacket off.

"Do you remember Grace she's my mommy and that man next to her is Carrick he's my dad. Why don't you go say hi?" I whisper in her ear as I go hang up her jacket. Looking over my shoulder I smile when I see her slowly walking towards my mom. Entering the living room once again I see tears in my moms eyes and know Nevaeh is working her charm. It was hard not to cry with the girl... Seriously she has that effect on people. She was just too sweet.

"So daddy says you're his parents which means you're my grandpa and grandpa right?" Smiling my mother reachs out for Nevaeh and surprisingly she actually accepts my mothers hands climbing onto her lap. I've noticed she's been more accepting of touch as long as it's a women but if it's a man she screeches at the top of her lungs. I knew this would be hard for my dad and brother. Maybe she would give them a chance.

Leaving them to talk I head out to find Elliot. I didn't have to go for because sure enough he was in the kitchen already eating all the food.

"You know mom will kick your ass if she sees you eating all her food." He scowls as I snatch the chip out of his hands throwing it in my mouth.

"Fuck off. Where's my beautiful niece at? I still haven't met her Mia is all but writing it in the damn sky that she's auntie Mia now." I laugh loudly and Elliot gives me a weird look.

"What?.. It's funny." I grumble as I walk him to the living room.

" I see someone's different I have to meet this child. If she can make Christian Grey happy she must be a god send." I roll my eyes and flip him off before turning the corner. Before I can even call her name she's struggling to get off my mothers lap and dashing into my arms. Throwing her in to the air and catching her she giggles loudly before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey there silly. I want you to meet Elliot."

"Hey Nevaeh. I'm your daddy's brothers. I'm the cooler one." I smile as Nevaeh gives him my signature glare. She really was my little twin. She had that glare down pact.

"My daddy is the best silly. But since your uncle Elliot you can be second best." My mother and father burst out into laughter as Elliot's mouth drops open.

"Sorry El she's right." I smirk before setting her down.

"Why don't you come with me Neveah and I'll show you the pool outside." Elliot slowly hold his hand out knowing she's not fond with touching.

"Can I daddy?" I smile at her and nod my head.

"Of course Elliot will never let anything happen to you." Smiling she jumps up and takes his sleeve. It was better than nothing.

Letting out a deep breath I throw myself back on the couch. I can hear my father laughing as my mother passes by and taps my head before going to be with her grand daughter.

"It isn't easy huh?" I sit up and look at my father. Hell no it wasn't.

"Not at all. She fights me at every second and yet those little moments where she tells me she loves me or calls me daddy make up for all the bad times." I cross my left leg over my right and rub my eyes. I really was exhausted.

"You look like shit. Welcome to the fatherhood." I laugh out loud as I get up and give my dad a hug. I could feel him tighten his hold he still wasn't used to me hugging him but I know he loves every second of it. I did too.

"I only hope I can be half the father you were dad. I don't know how you did it but you were amazing to all three of us." He smiles and shakes his head patting me on the back as we both stand up straight.

"Son I made a lot of mistakes but the important thing was that I always made sure to let you guys know that no matter what I would always love you and protect you. I think you turned out pretty good." I snort and roll my eyes. I guess he was right. I was through with holding on to the anger I had with Ella. Moving on was the best thing I could do.

"Yea yea old man lets head out side I haven't said hi to grandma and grandpa yet." Gripping his shoulder one last time I walk outside.

"Daddy look!" I nearly have a heart arrack as my child, now dressed in a bathing suit no doubt thanks to Mia, jumps in the air right into Elliot's arms in the pool.

"Elliot if my daughter gets hurt I'll hunt you down!" I yell across the yard.

"Relax old man she's safe with me right N-dawg?"

"Right Ellzz!" I burst out laughing so hard I have to clutch my stomach. Only Elliot would come up with two completely ridiculous names. Shaking my head I get choked up as I see Nevaeh smiling and laughing. I was beyond shocked that she was allowing Elliot to touch her. It made me happy.

"She's beautiful." I hear my grandfathers voice behind me and turn to greet him.

"Yea she really is."

"I can tell she has you wrapped around her little finger." Laughing I hug him. He really was like a second dad to me.

"Yea she does but don't let her know." Smiling he shakes his head before turning to look at my daughter.

"I think you're going to be alright Christian. I'm proud of you." Swallowing the ball of emotion forming I clear my throat.

"I think so too grandpa... I really do." I wasn't sure how this parenting thing worked. I wasn't sure when I would mess up or if I would ever fall in love and have a proper family for Nevaeh but I could honestly say I was the happiest I've ever felt. I wasn't worried anymore. I truly believed no matter where life took us now Nevaeh and I would be alright.

 **Here you go guys tell me what you think! They tried to make the party as normal as possibly so they didn't startle Nevaeh. I think they were just so freak if cute. I love hearing your thoughts! So lay it on me! Xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

"I'm learning my ABC's! And Mrs. Blackwell says I'll be able to spell my name soon! Right now I try but it doesn't come out too good."

"Too well angel… that's the proper way to say it." Looking through the review mirror I stare at my daughter as she tells me all about her school lesson. Last night was a hit. She loved every single moment of her party and even allowed Elliot and Mia to hold her. Unfortunately she was still afraid of my father and grandpa Theodore but she was at least holding their hands. I couldn't ask much from her seeing as though I know what it's like to be afraid.

"Are you excited for ballet?" I see her nodding her head vigorously.

"Oh gosh yes daddy! Ana is so nice and she's really patient with me. She says I'm going to be a beautiful ballerina when I grow up." I send a smile her way before taking a parking spot. Speaking of Anastasia… she had been on my mind a lot lately. I knew I wanted to pursue her but honestly I didn't think it was time for Nevaeh to see me dating yet. After calling Dr. Schwartz I voiced my concerns and she agreed it wouldn't be wise to have Nevaeh know I was dating unless it was getting serious. It could be harmful for her to grow attached to someone and god forbid it didn't work out… well with her abandonment issues it wouldn't end well.

Taking Nevaeh inside I sign her in before taking her into the dance room.

"Okay angel I'm leaving you here. I'll be right outside those doors if you need me daddy loves you. Have fun." She smiles and hugs me tight before walking farther into the room. It was full of little girls but no parents were present. I head back in to the waiting area when I see Anastasia behind the front desk.

Staring at her for a couple of seconds I decide to just go for it. If she wanted to give me a shot then great if not... well I can't lie my ego would definitely be bruised.

"Uhmm Hello Anastasia." I rub the back of neck as I feel my face heat up. God I probably looked like a fool.

"Mr. Grey! How are you?" Her smile instantly calms me and I take a deep breath. I could do this.

"Please call me Christian... I was wondering would you like to grab lunch sometime?" she bites her lip before looking down at her hands.

"Actually I would love too. I thought you'd never ask." I take a deep breath and give her a hearty laugh. Thank god.

"I was actually worried that you'd say no." She smiles and shakes her head.

"No I would really enjoy that. I work during the day but my lunch hour is at 1 pm is that okay?"

"That's perfect." I smile at her and she blushes. It has to be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"Okay we'll I've got to go teach now I look forward to it tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." She waves shyly before she heads into the class. I let out a deep sigh before walking over to Taylor. The bastard was smirking at me but not saying a damn word.

"Yea yea Taylor. If I recall you were the same way when asking Gail on a date." I laugh at the memory as Taylor scowls at me. Taylor was a babbling mess when he went to ask Gail out for the first time. Now though I couldn't imagine those two being with anyone else besides one another.

Ever since reevaluating my life I've realized that's what I truly want. I spent so much time being angry and alone that I never got the chance to live. I never dated because I was scarred for life by my mother's love life and Grace's friend Elena's love for younger boys. I'll never forget the day my mother found her trying to hit on me. That was last time we ever saw Elena Lincoln. My mother literally drove her out of town. Grace was definitely a momma bear when someone messed with her cubs. It made me laugh how sweet she could be and how vicious she was when you messed with her family. I wouldn't have her any other way. Who knows what she saved me from that day with Elena. I cringe just thinking about it.

All I wanted now was a love like my parents or even like Taylor and Gail. The happiness they feel everyday waking up next to somebody and knowing that person is their lover and best friend. I could never understand wanting that before and now I do. It's all I think about and for the first time I've found a woman that I could picture at least having a relationship with.

Sitting down in a chair I grab my usual magazine while waiting for my daughter finish dance class. I couldn't help but smile. Life felt damn near amazing right now.

* * *

I was in my office counting down the seconds. I had lunch in a couple of minutes with Anastasia. She had insisted on meeting me in the lobby of GEH. Slipping on my suit's jacket I head to the elevator. I had purposely picked a lunch date. Like Dr. Schwartz said, now wouldn't be a good time to date in front of my daughter, so lunch would have to be the new dinner for now. I didn't really care as long as I had the opportunity to take her out.

Entering the lobby I spot her sitting on one of the sofa chairs.

"Christian!" I smile as she calls my name. She was so full of life it was hard not to be happy around her. She was like a butterfly just floating from one place to the next. I found it captivating. She just demanded your attention.

"Ana I'm happy you're here. My cars right outside."

"I'm so nervous" slapping her hand over her mouth she looks right at me. I can't help it and before I know it the laughter is bubbling up inside me.

"Shit I wasn't supposed to say that out loud. That's so embarrassing." Grabbing her hand I stop and turn to her.

"It's okay I'm nervous too you wouldn't believe me if I told I've never been on a date before." Winking I help her into the car before getting in myself. I chuckle as she's still staring at me like I'm about to combust into thin air.

"Are you actually telling me you've never been on a date before this?"

"Nope." I shake my head. I wasn't ashamed. Trust me I've hand my fair share of one night stands but dating wasn't my thing. Until now I guess.

"Are you gay Mr. Grey?" Bursting out into laughter I feel the tears prick my eyes. No sweetheart definitely not gay.

"No Anastasia. I'm not "gay" as you put it." I smile and look at her. She's biting her lip and it takes everything in me to control my hormones like I'm a damn 15 year old boy all over again.

"Hey I just thought I'd ask...a man like you and you haven't dated."

"Guess I haven't found anyone that's caught my attention until now." Her face melts into a smile with that rosy blush I love so much. It was beginning to become my favorite thing about her.

"Hm handsome and a smooth talker I'd say you're dangerous Christian Grey." We laugh and she reaches for my hand. I let her take it. It felt... refreshing to just let things be. Instead fighting for control all the time. Pulling up to a small little Italian bistro I park my car.

"Wait here." I get out closing my door before heading around to open hers. Taking her hand I help her out. This place was quiet and secluded. I highly doubt Ana wanted to be known as CEO Christian Grey's love interest by tomorrow morning.

Walking right in we take our seats. I always had the same table when I came here. I guess I could have taken her to one of my restaurants but I wanted something different.

"So tell me Christian. How is that you have a daughter but no wife or girlfriend or anything?" I look at her before answering. Ross was supposed to send out a press statement last week I postponed it until this Friday. By the end of this business week everyone would know that Christian Grey had a daughter. It was going to be hectic.

"Well I adopted her. Actually about 2 weeks ago but I met her about a month and a half ago." Sometimes it shocked me that Nevaeh had only been with me for such a short time. With days filled with running around and making sure she wasn't tearing the house apart it felt much longer.

"Wow you guys seem so close I would have thought she's been with you since she was a baby." Seeing her smile at me speeds my heart up. Her hair was down in slight waves and she just looked like a porcelain doll. Her beauty was really nothing I've ever seen. It was an average beauty...yet there was something about her that made it so much more.

"Thank you I do love her a lot she's my world... So tell me how did you get into ballet?" I had spent hours doing research on her. Not that I would ever admit it. I knew she was a talented dancer. She was actually one of the best so why would she just stop one day and open a studio?

"It's funny actually I grew up with my dad Ray. We did a lot of things together but Ballet was the one thing I got to do where I could be a girl. I wasn't a tomboy or doing guy things with my dad. I fell in love with it. It became my passion so I've been dancing since I was about Nevaeh's age. Then I went to college but I dropped out for my career. Now I'm here with my own studio." She shrugs her shoulders as if her accomplishments aren't a big deal. I'd say they were.

"What about you huh? How did you get to have a huge empire so young?"

"I was always really bright as a kid I got into Harvard and went for about two years but I dropped out my grandfather gave me the money to open up GEH. I was able to pay that back within a year of opening. "I was proud of my accomplishments. I did what many thought to be impossible.

Leaning back in our chairs we make room for our waitress to plate our food. Ana had ordered chicken parmigiana while I ordered Bolognese.

"Can I ask you something?" She takes a bite of her food and licks her lips and I almost don't hear her question. It was rather distracting to watch her eat like that.

"Of course."

"What made you ask me on a date?" Setting my fork down I sit back and think. Honestly I wanted her the moment I heard her over the phone. It was as if in that moment something had clicked and I knew she was someone special.

"I just felt it... Believe it or not I haven't had the easiest time growing up. So I never dated...every female I've ever been with was nothing but a means to an end. I never felt any draw besides physical attraction towards them. Then I walked into your ballet studio and everything changed." I wasn't sure if that was too heavy for a first date but I figured honesty was better than nothing.

"I'm glad you did... ask me out I mean. I wanted you the first day I heard you on the phone." I nearly choke on my water at her choice of words.

"Wanted me in what way Ms. Steele?" I can see her blush as she covers her face with her hair.

"Every way possible." She whispers as she looks up at me and I'm floored by the intensity in her eyes. The lust between us was stronger than anything I've ever experienced and I knew we needed to cool it down otherwise I wouldn't be letting her out of this damn restaurant without fucking first. _Be a gentleman Grey_.

Finishing up our food we head out to the car. Ana was trying to convince me that walking to her studio was a good work out. I wasn't buying it.

On the way there the drive was filled less with conversation and more with Ana singing at the top of her lungs. Windows down her hair blowing in the wind and a smile on her face. I found myself letting loose when she was in my presence. It was different and I finally felt my age and not like some up tight business owner. It was gratifying.

Pulling up to her workplace I put the car in park. Taking her hand I pull her towards me.

"I had a great time." I really did. I hadn't felt this carefree in a while.

"Me too."

"Would you mind if I kissed you right now?" Playing with ends of her hair I wasn't sure what the right move was.

"I'd be hurt if you didn't." That was all it took. Leaning in I placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Taken by surprise I involuntarily moan as Ana deepens it. Cupping her face I feel her hands comb through my hair. I can feel my self-growing at the contact and I break the kiss first. Resting my forehead against hers I let out a breathless chuckle before kissing the tip of her nose.

"I have to go." Smiling she kisses me on last time before opening her door.

"Call me!" She yells over shoulder and I shake my head in amazement. That girl would definitely be the death of me

 **There you go now that Christian and Nevaeh have formed a routine of sorts Ana Christian will be able to see each other more. Of course Nevaeh won't be aware at first as that is a lot for a newly adopted child with a fear of her daddy leaving her to handle but she will find out soon! Aren't they just the cutest?! I wanted them to have a "normal" but cute date. Sometimes I just wanted CG to enjoy himself in fifty shades! So let me know what you think please review xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

It was a chilly November night as Nevaeh and I walked in to our next therapy session. We had only seen Doctor Schwartz once and Ana and I had been on several lunch dates for the past two weeks since then, I figured tonight was the best time for another session. I knew Nevaeh was going to have to answer questions that were a little more difficult than last time and I wasn't sure how she would handle it.

"Dr. Schwartz can take you now. Just walk right in Mr. Grey." I smile at her receptionist before grabbing Nevaeh's hand and walking in to her office. Today she was sitting in front of her desk instead of behind it.

"Great you guys are here. Please take your seats. We're going to start with Nevaeh first again." Taking our coats off and hanging them by the door we take our seats. Well I take my seat and Nevaeh decides my lap is hers.

"Okay Nevaeh today we're going to ask you some questions that might be a little tough but I want you to try your hardest alright?"

"Okay." She's playing with her hands and I can tell she's feeling nervous. I know she doesn't like these sessions very much but we need them. Rubbing her arms I let her know that it's going to be okay and I'll be right here with her.

"So tell me a little bit about your mommy. " I snap my eyes towards her and send a questioning look. She just holds up her hand silently telling me to follow her lead. I wasn't sure I liked where this was going. Looking down at Nevaeh I see her shaking her head. She wasn't budging and I knew she didn't want to speak.

"Okay how about you tell me how your mommy made you feel?" She's writing in that damn book again and I swear I wanted to know what kind of secrets it held. It was as if she could see something we couldn't and was writing it down for keepsake.

"She… she made me feel sad and lonely. She also made me feel mad and scared." She kicks her legs as she talks and I recognize that as a sign of avoidance. She always distracted herself when things became tough for her.

"Why is that?"

"Because she didn't love me and she let other people hurt me."

"How did these people hurt you?" I was definitely not liking this. I wasn't the professional here but I knew this was not the kind of things Nevaeh liked to speak about. I also knew therapy wasn't about doing things you liked but still I couldn't help feeling protective.

"They… hit me and touched me in my no no spots. Daddy says no one can ever touch me there again and if they do I have to tell him right away so he can teach them a lesson." I quickly cover her mouth while trying not to laugh. Geesh she really had no filter but hey it was true. I would kill some fucker if they ever touched my daughter that way again. Dr. Schwartz sends me a disapproving glance before turning back to Nevaeh.

"And have you ever been touch liked that again?" I sit up straight send her a murderous glare. Really? I wasn't sure whether I should feel offended or not. I knew how to protect my daughter. This doctor was certainly trying my patience tonight.

"Of course not! Daddy has people protecting me. I have a body guard named Luke at first I thought he was scary but he's super nice. No one protects me like my dad though. I know he would never ever touch me or hit me in a bad way… right daddy?" She turns with a smile on her face and I feel like crying all of a sudden. I swear this girl has turned me into a damn wuss. I didn't care though. The fact that she adored me showed that I was doing something right.

"Absolutely angel." I kiss her nose before looking at the doctor. She actually smiles for once and sends Nevaeh to play. I guess that was the end of her interrogation. I knew it was needed but I hated having to hear the shit my daughter has been through.

"So Christian Nevaeh seems to be adapting really well. How's she doing in school?"

"She's doing amazing she really loves it and I'm thinking it might even be time to put her into a private school. I have her in Ballet and she loves being with the other kids." She had made so many friends in class she had play dates about three times this week. I was loving it. To see her having fun with kids her own age made me feel like she would be just fine.

"Hmm I think you may be right Mr. Grey. How about her tantrums? Is she still acting out?"

"Of course. I think it's more because of her age now though. She's not worried about me abandoning her we talk everything out in our house and she knows I love her more than anything. She's just being a kid now I guess. She acts out at least once a day." I sighed at the thought. She was usually great but man could she throw a tantrum.

"Like for instance she throws massive screaming fits when she doesn't get her way. If she wants something she cries and hits and screams till she gets it. I don't give in. I don't want her spoiled. I'm trying to stop the hitting but its taking time." Rubbing my forehead I sit back.

"Have you ever thought maybe time outs aren't working? Maybe you need to take toys away, take TV privileges away and then maybe she'll respond better. Time outs can be for lesser offenses." I thought about it for a moment and she did seem to make a point. Maybe Nevaeh didn't have sufficient consequences for her actions.

"I understand she had a traumatic start at life but she's doing great Mr. Grey and you can't baby her forever. That will just cripple her and she'll think she's entitled to everything."

"Perhaps your right." I shrug my shoulders feeling exhausted yet again.

"Now tell me about Anastasia."

"She's amazing… I mean really amazing. We've been on a couple of lunch dates now and I want to officially ask her to I guess be my girlfriend... god that sounds so high school but yea." She stares at me before looking to the back of the room at Nevaeh.

"I think it's the perfect time… but you need to have sit down with your daughter and explain what that means when you say you have girlfriend. " I gnaw on my lip as I think this over. She was right I couldn't keep Anastasia a secret forever and I didn't want too. Plus Nevaeh would be all over the news by tomorrow once my press statement was released and I wanted to be able to have both of my girls in my life. I would have to talk to Nevaeh tonight.

"I think you're right Dr. Schwartz thank you." I stand as I see the clock behind her desk. It was already time to go and I needed time to think this over.

Tucking her in to bed I gently move her hair away from her eyes I think it was time for a trim. I had thought over what Doctor Schwartz said today and I knew I couldn't keep Ana a secret forever. It's been two weeks of going on dates and I was ready to take it to the next level. I wanted her to be… my girlfriend I guess. It was a juvenile word but it's what I wanted. I wanted to be hers and for her to be mine.

Laying down next to my daughter I put my arms behind my head as she cuddles into my side.

"Nevaeh daddy has to talk to you about something." I turn my head to stare at her. She was looking at me and playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Okay daddy."

"Do you know what it means to have a girlfriend?" She tilts her head before nodding her head slowly.

"Amanda says she has a boyfriend. She says they hold hands and have play dates together." Amanda was one of her friends from Ballet class. The girl was only five and she was talking about boyfriends. I would blow up if that was Nevaeh.

"Right… well for grownups it's a little bit different." I sit up and bring her with me.

"It's someone that you go out on dates with and you spend time with. You care about this person a lot. Do you understand?" She nods her head while staring at her hands.

"Do you have a girlfriend now daddy?" She asks shyly.

"Well I've been going out on dates with Ana… I haven't asked her to be my girlfriend yet because I wanted to talk with you first. How would you feel?" I lift her chin so that I can see her eyes.

"Would you still be my daddy?" I smile softly at her question.

"Of course no matter who I spend my time with you will always be my angel and I'll always be your daddy."

"Will you still love me? Or would you love her more now?" She questions as she climbs in to my lap.

"Nevaeh I will always love you. I don't love Ana yet but I do like her a lot. If I ever did grow to love her it's a grown up love it's different than our love. Nothing will change you'll always be my baby." I tickle her and laugh as she squirms in my arms.

"Okay okay!" She laughs and I stop my attack. Smiling I kiss the crown of her head.

"I'm okay with it daddy. I want you to be happy. As long as you're still my daddy and still love me I like it. Miss Ana is the best!" I laugh as she jumps up and down on the bed. Catching her by the waist I lay her back down.

"Okay angel I'm glad you approve. It's time for bed now. I love you and tomorrow is the weekend we have a busy day planned." Kissing her forehead I turn the light off and put her night light on. Walking to the door I leave it open while I head to my room. Her nightmares were getting better but they still happened from time to time.

Walking into my room I undress and put on a pair of Calvin Klein pajama bottoms. Laying down I take my phone out. I hadn't heard from Ana all day and knew it was because she had a big recital coming up for her older kids. Sending her a quick goodnight text I turn out the lights.

* * *

Anastasia POV

"I miss you." I hated how weak I sounded but it was true. I hadn't seen Christian last night and I wouldn't be able to see him this weekend either. I had recitals today and tomorrow for my older kids and I would need to be at the studio all weekend. Things had gotten pretty serious between us and I knew he had yet to tell Nevaeh. Christian explained her situation to me and it broke my heart.

I couldn't picture anyone hurting that child and I understand why he needed to make sure she was comfortable with us first. I wasn't sure how she would take it but I hoped she would give me a chance. I actually adored her with all my heart and would love to be in their lives.

"I know. I miss you too… So I talked to Nevaeh last night." Sitting up in my bed I look at my phone before replying.

"About us?"

"Yea... I asked her how she would feel if I had a girlfriend. I told her we had been going on dates. She was worried about me still being her daddy. Sometimes she's so adorable. She's okay with it though. She likes you." I smile as I listen to him speak.

"Hmm. So girlfriend huh?" I ask and hear him laugh.

"Yea girlfriend. I want…more with you." He whispers and I feel my heart stutter. I had been waiting for this for two weeks now. I had never been one to rush things but something about Christian was different. I didn't want to wait. I wanted him to be mine. I wanted to be his.

"I would love to be your girlfriend… but you're going to have to ask me better than that Mr. Grey." I tease him. I didn't care if he sent me a text asking to be his girl like we were in 5th grade I would say yes in a heartbeat.

"Oh believe me I plan on it Ms. Steele." I blush as I hear his husky voice. He had that effect on me. Looking at the time I jump out of bed. I had to get going.

"I look forward to it. I have to go now hot stuff." His laugh is loud and it makes me smile. I loved that sound.

"Hot stuff huh? You're too funny Anastasia. Have a great day call me when you get out." I tell him I will before hanging up. He was always so lighthearted with me. I knew of his past and felt relieved that he wasn't closed off when it came to us. He was actually putting an effort and I loved that. I could joke with him and say silly things and he thought it was hilarious. It was the first time in a while that I actually felt like I was happy. That I made someone happy.

Walking down stairs I see Kate at the kitchen table. She was always home lately. Of course she didn't have to work with her already being a trust fund kid but I knew she preferred to work.

"Hey Kate. I have to head out to the studio soon. We should go out for drinks tonight." I throw the offer out there. We hadn't been able to spend much time together and honestly I missed her. She was like a sister to me.

"Of course Ana. We need a girl's night and you can tell me all about your new Billionaire boyfriend." I roll my eyes and grab an apple before heading back towards my room.

"Well if you must know he did ask me today!" I call over my shoulder. I hear her yell and knock her chair over chasing after me. I laugh and lock my door before she has the chance to attack me.

"You better open this door Steele! What do you mean he asked?! When?" She bangs her fist on the door. I laugh and tell her not a chance. I loved Kate. We were both two crazies but we got along perfectly.

* * *

Christian POV

"Daddy! Catch me!" I laugh as I chase my daughter around the park. I decided we needed a father daughter day. We had been busy all week. It was school, work, ballet, bed. I felt bad not being able to spend more time with her. I knew it was unrealistic to spend every moment with her but still I never wanted her to feel neglected.

"Gotchya!" I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder. She beats her tiny fists against my back while trying to wiggle out of my arms.

"No fair! You're fast daddy!" I laugh and set her down on the swing. Standing behind her I push her slowly. Days like today made everything worth it. The exhausting hours of dealing with tantrums, overbearing therapy sessions and nightmares that woke up the whole house seemed like nothing compared to the happiness we gave each other.

"What do you want to do today angel?"

"Daddy can we go to see Uncle Elliot?" I smile as she says this. I loved that she wanted to spend time with my family. I hadn't had a chance to talk to Elliot and I had a few things I wanted to say to him. If he was available I wouldn't mind spending some time with him.

"Why don't we call him and ask?" She smiles and nods her head frantically. I chuckle at seeing her so excited before getting my phone out. Dialing Elliot's number I put it on speaker.

"Christian?" I smirk at his voice and know he's shocked that I've called. I've never really initiated contact with him before. It was always him trying to get me to hang out. I felt bad about that now.

"Hey El! We have someone here that wants to speak to you." I laugh as Nevaeh takes the phone.

"It's N-dawg Uncle Elliot!" I can't control my laughter as she says this. Her cute little face is so serious and it's too much for me to handle.

"My little partner in crime! How are you princess? Uncle Elliot misses you."

"Good! I want me and daddy to go see you now. Can we pleaseeeee? I miss you." I hear him sigh over the phone and know my daughter has him in the palm of her hand.

"Of course N-dawg tell your daddy to come over to my house. I can't wait to see you guys." I knew he meant it when he said he couldn't wait to see both of us. Elliot has been waiting for me to visit his home for ages. He lived right around the corner from and I had yet to visit. I was a horrible brother but I would make it up to him.

"Elliot!" Nevaeh jumps into his arms as she runs across his lawn. He actually owned a little house in the city. He built it from the ground up and I had to say it was pretty impressive. It looked like a small town house but the backyard was huge for not being in the suburbs.

"Hey kid! I see you wanted to hang with your cool uncle today."

"You're my only uncle silly!" I laugh at my daughter's smart reply and realize that she's becoming more like me every day.

"You know you act more like your father every day." Elliot grumbles while walking towards his back patio. I stop when I see a swing set and slide. What the hell?

"Why do you have that?"

"Well I was hoping you'd guys would visit so…" I look at him and feel even worse. He shrugs his shoulders before taking a seat. I couldn't let him think I didn't appreciate him because honestly without Elliot growing up would have been a lot harder for me.

"Nevaeh go play while daddy talks to Uncle Elliot." I say while taking a seat across from my brother. When Nevaeh gets up and runs to the swings I lean back in my chair.

"El... We need to talk and I need you to listen without interrupting me." I couldn't do it if he didn't let me get it all out at once. I needed to do this my way so that he could see how much I cared.

"Okay?" He leans forward.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry for how mean I was to you growing up and I'm sorry that I wasn't the best brother either. You have been amazing to me El. You treated me like I was the best thing to happen to you and I never returned the gesture. I never sat there and let you be my big brother. I never supported you. Hell you built a play set for my daughter in your backyard and I had never even visited before this!" I stare at him and I see he's shocked.

"I love you Elliot. You and Mia were the best things I had growing up obviously besides mom and dad. You were my first true friend in this world and I should treat you better. I will treat you better. If you still want to… I would love to actually hang out with you like brothers are supposed too." I let out a deep breath and stand up. Walking over to Elliot I motion for him to stand. With an apprehensive look he slowly stands. I was blessed to have a family and I needed to start acting like it. Pulling him into my arms I hugged him for the first time ever. I feel his body sag and his tears land on my shirt. Holding him tight I lean my head on his shoulder.

"Man Christian I've been waiting for this day forever. I love you little brother and I just want you to be one of my best friends. This means more to me than you will ever know. Thank you." He sniffs as he lets me go. Looking at our red faces we both laugh and pat each other on the back. We looked like crazy people but we didn't care. We were finally on our way to having a relationship.

"Okay who wants Ice cream!?" Elliot yells as he drags me inside.

"ME!" I hear my daughter yell as she runs after us. Sitting at the table I smile as I see my daughter holding on to my brother's hand. Yet again Nevaeh coming in to my life had brought me closer to another person in my family. I couldn't more grateful.

 **So Christian is still mending broke relationships and now trying to build one with Ana. Next Chapter will be crazy paparazzi and of course some drama! What would a story be without some? An of course Ana and Christian time! Tell me what you think Reviews ARE greatly appreciated. xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

"Nevaeh is it true that Christian Grey is now your dad?"

"Mr. Grey is it true that you found her at GEH?"

"Mr. Grey can I get a personal statement?!"

Rushing past the mob of paparazzi outside of Escala I cradle Nevaeh to my chest. It's been a week since news got out and they were like vultures. They were out here every morning and every night. We couldn't go anywhere without a man hiding in a bush taking pictures. I couldn't even get her to ballet lessons without having to create a diversion so they wouldn't know where she went. I was trying my hardest to keep my daughters where a bouts a secret but it was getting harder every day.

I wasn't sure how much longer I would be able to keep them looking in circles. I was even seconding guessing private school. God forbid she got hurt because one of these douchebags just had to get the latest scoop. It was ridiculous. I had Luke Sawyer with her at all times.

I had a date planned tonight. It was the first night that Nevaeh and Ana would be spending time with me together. It was already turning into a disaster. Nevaeh had been in a bad mood all day because of the paparazzi.

Ana was already here thank god. I had her show up before us so that no one would suspect us being together. It was bad enough that my daughter was all over the front page of Seattle Times I didn't need my girlfriend on there too. I just wanted to keep somethings private for as long as I could.

Walking into my apartment I let out a deep breath before setting Nevaeh down on the floor.

"Daddy I can't stand all of those poprazzes" I laugh at her pronunciation of paparazzi and ruffle her hair.

"It's paparazzi angel and I know they can be a lot to deal with. Hang your jacket up and go wash your hands Ana is the living room. I'll be waiting for you." I walk towards the living as my daughter huffs and rolls her eyes at me. She hated hanging up her jacket and washing her hands. I swear she hated everything I told her to do. Some days I felt like ripping my hair out.

"Hey Beautiful." I lean down and kiss Ana before taking a seat next her.

"Hey… it was pretty brutal out there. I can't believe they follow you like that." Her eyes are big as saucers and she reaches out to caress my face. Leaning into her touch I smile and kiss her hand.

"Yea it is I'm sorry about that. They follow us everywhere now. I can wait for this to all blow over." I lay back and put my feet on the ottoman. I was exhausted but I was happy to finally have Ana here in my house with Nevaeh. I knew Nevaeh adored Ana from ballet class but I wasn't sure how she would take to her being here with us in our personal space more often.

Hearing her stomp her little feet I see her come in to the living. I notice her jacket is on the floor and I'm sure she hasn't washed up before dinner.

"Nevaeh hang up your jacket and wash your hands. I won't ask again." I tell her. I was trying to be sterner with her as Dr. Schwartz recommended. It seemed to be working a majority of the time. She pouts and walks off doing as I told her. I see Ana covering her mouth trying not to laugh.

"Think that's funny do you?" I smile as I tickle her sides. Her laugh is so beautiful and care free I almost don't want to stop. Sitting up I see tears in her eyes and a big grin on her face.

"Yes I do. You are going to have a lot on your hands Christian. Girls are hard to raise. I guess it's a good thing you have me." She winks as she stands up. I stare at her for a moment. Was she telling me that she was in this for the long haul? I wasn't sure but I liked the sound of it. We had been seeing each other for almost a month. I didn't want to rush this with Nevaeh in the picture.

"Nevaeh? How about I go help you wash your hands and then we can cook dinner together?" Ana says as she walks up to my daughter.

"Really?! Can we make mac and cheese? It's my favorite." Nevaeh smiles as she slowly takes Ana's hand. I smile as they walk into the kitchen to wash their hands. Standing up I go and sit at the island in the middle of the floor.

"So tell me princess what is your favorite color?" Ana asks as she gets the ingredients for mac and cheese out.

"Gray!" Nevaeh immediately responds and blushes looking at Ana's face. Gray? That was odd.

"Really...Would that have to do with your daddy having beautiful gray eyes?" Ana smiles as she sets the water to boil. I snort at her compliment.

"Yup! I love my daddy so much he saved me." Nevaeh whispers as she looks at me and smiles. My face hurts from the giant grin I have on my face. If that was her reason for loving the color gray…well then I wasn't going to complain.

"Can I pour the pasta in Ana? please" I laugh as my daughter gives Ana her famous pout. Turning to me Ana smiles.

"Did you teach her this?" Shaking my head I grab a glass of water.

"No way that would be my brother Elliot. Trust me it gets me every time."

"I guess you can sweetheart. Here hold the box with both hands." Ana lifts her up so that she can pour the pasta into the boiling pot of water. Setting her down on the floor Nevaeh jumps up and down clapping her hands.

"I did it! Daddy did you see?" She rushes over to me grabbing my legs.

"Yes I did angel you did a great job." I put her hair behind her ears and kiss her forehead. Smiling she runs back to Ana and grabs her hand. I loved that she felt so comfortable with her. It was nice to see how sweet Ana was to my daughter. Dating was a scary subject when you had a kid. You never knew who could be trusted with your child but I knew Ana really adored Nevaeh.

"Come on Nevaeh let's make daddy sing 'let it go' with us while we wait for the pasta to finish."

"Yea! Come one daddy sing with us!" Nevaeh shouts as Ana puts the song on her phone. Groaning I shake my head while giving a glare to Ana.

"Angel aren't you tired of this song already?" _Please God say yes._ This child listened to this song every single day. I was about to ban frozen from our household.

"Nope! Let it go! Let it gooooooo!" I softly bang my head against the table as she sings at the top of her lungs. I chuckle as I hear Ana's laughter in the background. Standing up I scoop Nevaeh into my arms and grab Ana by the waist.

Singing out the top of our lungs we dance in our little circle. We looked absolutely crazy and I didn't even hear Gail walk in until I heard a tiny gasp coming from the hallway. Snapping my eyes towards her I smile as I set Nevaeh down and walk towards her.

"Gail! I want you to meet a very special lady. This Anastasia. Anastasia this is Gail she is my housekeeper... but she means much more to me." I smile lovingly to my second mother and give her a little hug before she shakes hands with Ana.

"It so nice to meet you Gail. I hope you don't mind I took it upon myself to use your kitchen." I grin as Ana calls it her kitchen. I liked that she showed Gail the respect she deserved and didn't treat her differently for being the "help." God I hated when people did that. Gail was family.

"It's no problem at all Anastasia if its okay with you Mr. Grey I will just retire for the night." Gail smile as she turns to me and I nod my head. I knew how much she missed Taylor. He was so busy these last couple of days with the paparazzi out. I actually felt bad for keeping him from her.

Seeing her leave the room I turn and watch Ana help Nevaeh plate the food. She held the pot of now cheesy noodles as Nevaeh scooped it on to each plate. Walking up to them I give them each a kiss before grabbing the plates.

"I'll take these to the table you guys did such a great job." I say while looking at Nevaeh. I knew she needed to be validated so I did it whenever it was necessary.

"We sure did…didn't we Nevaeh?" Ana says giving her a high-five.

"Yea! We're the best. Let's eat I'm sooo hungry." We laugh as she runs to the table. Setting down our plates I sit at the head with Nevaeh on my left and Ana on my right. Looking around this felt right. I had my two girls with me. We were eating mac and cheese listening to the frozen album and talking about our day. It just couldn't get better than this right now.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner last night. Nevaeh really enjoyed spending time with you. I think you have her hooked." I laugh as I hold Ana's hand in mine. We were walking the waterfront after a night out. We had dinner at a restaurant called Elliot's oyster house and it was amazing. We shared a desert and decided to take a walk along the water for the breathtaking view.

"It was no problem really. She's an amazing little girl. I'm glad she likes me." She whispers while stopping to look at me. Cupping her face in my hands I lean in and kiss her soft lips. She smelled of expensive perfume and herbal essence shampoo. It was intoxicating and I deepened the kiss on instinct. Putting my hand on her waist I pull her closer and moan as she runs her hands through my hair. Breaking away we're both breathing heavily. I gently kiss her on last time before turning her around. Keeping my hands on her waist I kiss the back of her neck.

"Now that we're alone I want you to close your eyes Ana." I murmur.

"Why?" She breaths as I kiss her neck again. Smiling I step away but keep my hands on her hips.

"Just do it love." Her breath hitches at my pet name for her and I laugh softly. Making sure her eyes are closed I take out the necklace I've had in my jacket all night. Gently sliding over her collar bone I clasp the necklace.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I softly ask as I turn her around. She stares down at the necklace and I see her eyes water. It was a white gold necklace and a pink ballerina slipper charm with diamonds. On one of our previous dates we had walked the strip and there was a tiffany's. She was eyeing that exact necklace for a good 20 minutes before walking away. I had been debating how to ask her properly when I decided to buy something she would actually want.

"You knew I wanted this the other day didn't you?" She give me a teary smile before throwing her arms around me.

"Yes I did. I just want to make you happy." I hold her to my chest breathing in her scent.

"You do make me happy… and yes to answer your question. I'd love to be your girlfriend Christian Grey." Smiling I kiss her deeply before grabbing her hand. This time we walk in the other direction towards the car. I was the happiest man right now. I felt like I was on cloud nine.

Driving back to my place I look over towards Ana laughing when I see a huge smile on her face.

"A penny for your thoughts?" I quip.

"Hmm. Just thinking about how lucky I am to have found an amazing man like you." She stares in to my eyes and I feel my breathing quicken. It was still hard for me to hear someone express how much they cared for me. It was getting easier but to hear how Ana felt… it was different. I almost felt like I didn't deserve it. Not because I was hating myself like I used to but because she truly was an amazing woman and I was completely sure that I was the lucky one.

"I think you're mistake love. I am the lucky one." I tell her as I park my car. Getting out I open her door and help her down. Walking into the Elevator Ana leans her head against my chest as I rub her back. Getting off on my floor I open my door.

"Christian?" Ana wraps her arms around me and looks in to my eyes. I wasn't sure what she was searching for but I could tell she was happy with what she saw by the look on her face. It was one of contentment and happiness. Exactly how I felt at the moment.

"Yes?"

"Make love to me?" My breath catches in my throat and I stare at her for a moment. Was she ready for that already? She had told me how important this was for her. Picking her up, she wraps her legs around my waist. Kissing her deeply I carry her to my bedroom and lay her down on the bed. She drags me down on top of her and deepens the kiss. Lifting her dress I rub my finger over her panties and moan at the moisture seeping through.

"Please Christian. Touch me." Sliding her panties off I rub her wet folds before slipping two fingers in. My eyes roll at the heat between her legs. Rubbing her clit she moans at the contact and sits up. I chuckle as she rushes to remove my clothing. Helping her out I remove my underwear as she slips her dress off.

"God Ana you're beautiful." I lay back on top and take her nipple in to my mouth. Flicking it with my tongue I groan as she pulls my hair.

"Please Christian. I can't wait. I need you in me." Leaning on one elbow I grab my erect penis with my other hand and rub her clit. Grabbing a condom from my drawer I slide it on before continuing. Her hips grind up and down slipping my head in. Leaning my head against her I moan as I feel how tight she is. Sliding in and out of her I pick up my rhythm as she grinds against me.

"Faster please. Oh it feels so good Christian." Grunting I pick the pace pounding into her delectable body. Staring into her eyes I know she's it for me. Getting lost in each other's bodies our climax is almost ethereal. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. Rolling to her left breathing heavily I take her into my arms.

Kissing the top of her head I let my eyes close as I play with her hair. I wasn't sure what my feelings were in this moment but I knew she made me feel light. I felt like nothing could way me down ever again. Turning on to my side I see her looking down and I frown. Lifting her chin I ask her what's wrong.

"I was a virgin." She whispers. I jump up and look down at her. A virgin? How was that possible? She had dated before me.

"A virgin? Oh God Ana why didn't you tell me? I would have been... I don't know! Now I feel like an asshole." I groan as I shake my head. Grabbing my face she brings her lips to mine. Immediately my body relaxes. I just can't resist her.

"I wanted it and you were perfect. I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be natural. I didn't want you to be extra careful with me. That was amazing… I wanted to give you this. That's why this was so important to me. I was never ready until now. I know it's embarrassing being so old but..." I shush her as I put my finger on her lips smiling I lay back down and hold her in my arms. If she cared and trusted me enough to give me her first I would cherish it with my life.

"It's okay Ana… I'm glad you did… I love you." The words slipped before I could stop them and I froze.

"Oh Christian I love you too." She cries as she cuddles against my chest giving me a kiss. Feeling relieved I lean my cheek against the top of her head and let my eyes drift. I was in love for the first time in my life.

 **ahhhh how cute are they ?! so yes Ana is a virgin in this story I usually don't make her one so I wanted too do it for this story. Aren't you guys glad Nevaeh just loved her!? An CG is in loveeeee. tell me what you think! thank you all for all of your support and reviews they keep this story going.**


	24. Chapter 24

**It's a short chapter but it just felt right when I ended it. I hope you guys enjoy. Its time for some bonding here then up next reality strikes for Christian. You'll see what I mean. Okay side note I've decided to add last minute. A lot of reviews are asking if the trouble in paradise will be Ana and CG... No it won't. It s Nevaeh. No she won't get hurt at all** **physically. I try to make this as real as possible. When you adopt a child with an addict mother and bad men in her life well sometimes things don't go so smoothly. Of course CG has mad money so they're going to come around but no Nevaeh won't be hurt because lets face it CG can be a force to reckon with. lol Just don't worry too much I promise I wont out that little girl through any more heart ache...I love her too much. Yes IK she's a character but w.e I've grown attached. lol**

I groan as the sun light peeking through the curtains of my bedroom window hit me in the face. Rolling over I feel Ana's warm body move against mine and a smile creeps on to my face as I remember the night before. Who would've thought I'd be popping a woman's cherry in my mid-twenties. Yea I know vulgar but it was true. To say I was shocked last night would be an understatement. I wasn't sure if I should jump for joy or cry my self to sleep at the news. I mean what the hell did I know about being someones first? Wasn't that like a huge responsibility? Didn't that make me the one guy she would hold on a pedestal? Yea maybe I was holding my self a little to high on the boyfriend meter. Fuck it. I was grinning like the cheshire cat. I guess it was the cave man in me coming out to play. I was her first. I had marked my territory where no other man had.

There's banging on the door and I roll my eyes. It must be Elliot coming to drop off Nevaeh. Surprisingly it had been Nevaeh that suggested she go sleep over "Uncle Elliots" house. I didn't even have to ask. To say that Mia was a tad bit jealous wouldn't really be telling the truth. She was down right green monster jealous. I felt bad but hey I couldn't help it if Elliot had a way with kids. Sure Nevaeh loved shopping but she preferred driving around in Elliots Jeep Wrangler more. I chuckled when she told me that. My little girl was a trip.

Pulling on some pajama pants and a T-shirt I head down the stairs. The consistent banging gets louder along with Nevaeh's tiny voice telling "daddy to open the damn door." I would have to talk to Elliot about that. Opening the door Elliot's hand freezes mid-air and Nevaeh's mouth is still running.

"Bout damn time daddy." Nevaeh grumbles. I try my hardest not to laugh. I didn't want her to think that kind of talk was acceptable but man was it so damn cute.

"Excuse me young lady? Want to try that again?" I give her the "look" refusing to let her pass. She knew she was in deep trouble when she brought out the puppy dog eyes. It wasn't working on me anymore. I was too immune to it now. I learned quickly if you were going to raise a young lady you had better grow some thick skin.

"Uncle Elliot made me say it!" She points to my brother who has his mouth hanging open as he glares at my daughter. I shake my head in disbelief. These two together were going to be trouble.

"Yea well you better learn that Uncle Elliot is going to get you in trouble and fast missy." She smiles shyly before jumping into my arms. Hugging her tightly against my chest I look to Elliot. He was standing there wiping fake tears off his face. Seriously it was like he was five and Nevaeh was the adult.

"I missed you daddy." Navaho whispers into my ear. My insides turn to mush and suddenly her bad behavior wasn't even an issue. I was wrapped around her little finger.

"Me too Angel." Setting her down on the floor I set the coffee pot and sit at the island Elliot following me.

"So where's the lovely lady?" He wiggles his eyebrows and I shove his shoulder. Seriously five I'm telling ya.

"She's sleeping El. So how was Nevaeh?" I was actually curious. Don't get me wrong my angel was a sweetheart when she wanted to be, but man when she was in one of her moods she was more like the devil. I know I'm dramatic but you try raising a little girl with more mood swings than any bipolar patient and see how it goes. When my mother told me it was ten times harder to raise Mia than it was my brother and I, I never believed her. Now though? I would gladly take any advice she was willing to give.

"She was great man. I mean that little girl is good. All it takes is that pout of hers and I'm down for the count. Sorry but the no sugar rule didn't last in my house." Elliot shrugs his shoulders like its nothing but I can't help but groan. That sugary shit wasn't a habit I wanted her to form. Nevaeh on a sugar rush was like Mia on PCP…yea it was that bad. Sugar was about one more accident away from being banned in my house.

"Great I know whose house not to leave her at any more." I laugh as he goes to punch my shoulder. I enjoyed our time together like this. It was refreshing to be able to hang out like this with Elliot and not feel like I had to try to have something in common with him.

Hearing a soft cough behind us I turn around and immediately smile There was my Ana dressed in Yoga pants and one of my white T's. Damn. She's never looked hotter. Seriously, she would have to wear my shirts more often. An her ass in those yoga pants? That shit should be illegal.

"Hey baby. Come here." I hold out my arms for her and sigh as she settles between them. "This is my brother Elliot. This is my Ana." I nuzzle her neck and Elliot grimaces. Yea I guess seeing your brother be all mushy and shit wasn't exactly a good thing. Even if he was the never had a girlfriend before type.

"Well shit. It seems Christian hit the jackpot with you. Its a shame really you got the ugly brother." Elliot's laughter booms across the kitchen walls. Ana lets out a chuckle before looking back at me.

"You know you aren't too bad looking but Christian here can give you a run for your money." Ana winks at me as she gives me a peck. I actually fucking blush before I hear Nevaeh's little feet running in to the kitchen. Quickly Ana sits in her own chair before Nevaeh had a chance to see our compromising position. I guess it would be smart to ease her into seeing us be so comfortable together.

"Ana!" Nevaeh tackles her legs and I can't help but smile. She really has taken a liking to her. It made me happy. If they got along well then that just really sealed the deal for me.

"Hey princess I missed you."

"Really?" I swallow thickly as I see the hope in Nevaeh's eyes. Judging by the looks on Elliot's and Ana's faces I wasn't the only one who saw it. I knew she loved me with all her heart but a little girl needed her mom. Really every child did. I loved my dad to death but my mom had my heart. There was nothing like a mothers love. It made everything right even when it was all so wrong.

"Of course, why don't we have a girls day today? Do you think daddy will allow that?" I see both my girls look at me . I groan as two sets of pouts and puppy eyes stare me in the face. No fair.

"Alright alright! No more pouting please. Maybe Elliot will have some brother time with me?" I look towards my brother and see his eyes bug out.

"Hell yea man. I'd love that." I smile as I get up for a cup of coffee. I was really loving my life.

* * *

CPOV

"So man who's this Ana girl?" Throwing my self onto the soft bed of grass I sigh as the coolness of it simmers down the heat on my back. The hiking trail was a beast and I hadn't felt this much of a work out in a while. Ever since adopting Nevaeh I have slacked off on my weekly regimen in the gym. I would have to do better.

"She's Nevaeh's Ballet teacher…and my girlfriend."

"No fucking way! Since when?" I wasn't sure if I should feel offended or proud of the look of astonishment on my brothers face.

"For a little while but officially since last night." I smile fondly as I think of Ana. Man was she a breath of fresh air. There was something about her that made my heart race and my palms sweat. Seriously, the girl made me nervous and giddy all at once.

"El she's amazing man. I mean I feel like I'm falling hard for this girl. I don't even know. Not to mention Nevaeh loves her so thats a big plus." He nods his head while taking a sip of water.

"Trust me man I can tell just how smitten you are… Sometimes I think it may be time for the El master to settle down." I stare at him like he has four heads. One because of his god awful nickname and two because of the term settle down. Elliot was the biggest man whore in Seattle. I couldn't picture him settling down at all.

"Settle down eh? I don't know Elliot. You're fans might not be to happy about that." He chuckles as he flips me off.

"Whatever dude. I'm just saying I'm tired of being alone." Just like that I had nothing to say. I knew exactly what he meant by that. Being alone took a lot out of a person. The lonely nights and empty routines got old fast.

"Amen to that." We nod our heads as we lay back in the grass. There was a nice breeze in the air and there were no words that needed to be said. Sometimes it was best to let things settle them selves. The one good thing about Eliot was he never felt like he had to say something to make you feel comfortable. Sometimes silence was all the comfort you needed.

* * *

APOV

"Can we get our nails done Ana? I want pink nails." I smile at Nevaeh as she grabs my hand. Locking the door behind us I nod towards Sawyer letting him know we're a go. It was a little strange at first to see a five year old with a body guard but, once I saw how crazy the paparazzi could get I completely understood.

"Where to Ms. Steele?" Sawyers gruff voice startles me as we get into the elevator. Sometimes it was hard to remember that he would be everywhere. He was so quiet that sometime you just forgot he was there. Also his size was intimidating as well.

"The nail salon please Sawyer." I hadn't even bothered to ask him to call me Ana. I tried once before and it was an out right no. I guess if he didn't find it uncomfortable then I would leave it alone…for now.

"Yay! I can't wait." Nevaeh jumps up and down and I laugh at her antics. Obviously being a virgin till my mid twenties I never had a kid , but I worked with them daily and I loved them. I was a natural when it came to taking care of them and I was glad that Nevaeh accepted me so quickly. I think being her ballet teacher helped. She knew me from class and she was fairly comfortable with me from the start.

Pulling up to the nail salon I help Nevaeh out of her seat and head inside. I was surprised that Christian had said yes. He was so protective of his daughter. I was flattered that he really trusted me with her. I would never hurt her and I would protect her with my life. I knew Christian loved me but Nevaeh? That was his baby girl.

"Hello welcome to Coco Nails. How may I help you?" A petite oriental woman greets us at the door.

"Two manicures and pedicures please." I say.

"Okay, please take a seat here and your daughter can sit here." I almost choke as Nevaeh laughs. Clearly she wasn't upset about the lady's slip up.

"She's my dads girlfriend." The lady smiles but I can see the hint of embarrassment on her face. It was okay I mean it was only natural to assume I would be with a little girl who was my daughter. Sadly she wasn't though.

Sitting in two giant chairs I sigh in pleasure as they start on our feet first. I always said a pedicure was the best feeling in the world. Well, that was until I made love with Christian. Now that topped any pedicure ever.

After picking out a deep red for me and a light pink for Nevaeh we sat back and relaxed as they worked on our toes. To be honest this was nice. I never had siblings. The closest thing to a sister being Kate. I never had a mom to do this stuff with either. So hanging with Nevaeh was like a little treat for me. My heart went out to her because I knew what it was like to grow up without a mom.

"Ana?" I hear Nevaeh call to me. Turning my head I see her shy smile.

"Yea princess?"

"Thank you for spending the day with me." I feel my chest tighten and I fight the tears. I knew what that statement really meant to her. She was thanking me for accepting her along with her daddy. What she didn't understand was that I loved her just as much as I loved her dad. I would try my best to get her to understand with my actions and not just my words.

"Nevaeh you know I love you just as much as I love your dad?" I question her.

"Really?" Her eyes are hopeful and there goes those damn tears again.

"Really. We should do more girl days just us two."

"Okay but sometimes we have to invite daddy. So he won't feel left out." She gives me a serious look and I try really hard to hold my laughter in. It was cute how protective she was of Christian. I guess using words to express how much you cared wasn't so bad after all.

 **Heres another Chapter had to get some bonding in with Ana and Nevaeh I want them to form a relationship on their own too. I mean if Ana is in for the long run than she needs to be Nevaehs friend/mom figure. An to do that you have to bond with the child. lol I hope you guys enjoyed. Next up is a little storm over their paradise. I know I know things are going so well but I want this to be realistic and lets just say life isn't a picnic if you get what I'm saying. Please tell me what you think. I love all those who have reviewed so far. Thank you guys.**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: I truly appreciate all your reviews and support. I do have to give a shout out though. Charmed stories lover this chapter is for you! Ever since I started this story you have left amazing reviews and they just push me to keep going. I read your review about the golden** **days of 3 chapters a day and decided I would up load this for you! Thank you for being such a loyal reader and reviewer! You are awesome and also Karen773 you always leave me the most amazing messages on ALL my stories so thank you so much. They're so many of you I want to thank but I don't have all your names memorized. I will try to respond to ever single review expressing my gratitude.**

"Mr. Grey you have a visitor.'' I hear Andrea's voice over the office intercom. I sigh as I roll my chair towards the phone on my desk. Picking it up I make it a point to voice my irritation at her interruption. I had all my schedules planned each day. She knew there was no way I could have a visitor today. I had a big deal with another business in Seattle. I was trying to win their company over. The bastards were holding out on me though.

"Andrea I have no visitor set up for today!" I snap. She sighs on the other end. I hear muffled voices and Andrea comes back to the phone.

"Mr. Grey it's a Mrs. Armand." Her words make my heart stop. Deborah Armand? She was here right now. Why? The only thing I could think about was Nevaeh. Sending a text out to Sawyer I make sure to tell him to keep an eye on her. I knew she was being homeschooled right now but you can never be too safe.

"Send her in and block all calls and conferences until I tell you other wise."

"Yes sir." She hangs up and I sit back in my chair. I see the door open and in comes Nevaeh's mother. I can't stop the shock that takes over my face when I see her. It had been about three months since I adopted Nevaeh. She looked…good! Was she clean? Did she want a chance to raise Nevaeh now? My heart couldn't take the thought of my angel being away from me.

"Deborah I must say this is a surprise." I stand to shake her hand before offering her a seat. I stare at her and I can't believe this is the same woman who was in her apartment with junkie needles and empty bottles everywhere.

"Yes, I came here to talk to you Christian. It's about Nevaeh." My stomach turns at her words and I shake my head. I feel my fear rising to the surface.

"You can't have her. I will fight you tooth and nail. Nevaeh is my daughter. I love her and I wont lose her." She stares at me before cracking a smile. Looking down she plays with her fingers before answering me.

"I'm clean now. I've been clean for about two and a half months. After you came to see me I realized I wasn't doing my baby justice. I wanted her to be proud of me. I let a lot of bad things happen to her and I can never ever apologize enough. Nothing I say or do will ever make up for my mistakes." I see the tears pooling in her eyes and my heart goes out to her. She did this for Nevaeh. She loved her daughter. I could tell the day I asked for her signature. She had a look in her eyes that told me she loved Nevaeh but at that moment she loved the high more.

Here she was now though sitting in front of me clean as a whistle. What did this mean for my daughter and I? I know she signed over her rights but she could very well fight that in court now that she was clean if she wanted too. The thought was too suffocating for me to bear.

"So what do you want Deborah?" My gruff voice asks. _Keep it together Grey._

"I don't want to be a burden on Nevaeh any longer but I do want to see her. I want to see her progress. I want to see how she's doing. I want to see how much she's grown. I can't help it Mr. Grey. I am her mother."

"You are not her mother!" I slam my fist down on the table. My anger was radiating off of me in waves. She's been sober for two fucking months and now she's her mother?

"Ye-"

"No, Deborah you are not! You weren't there for her when your drug dealer was beating her every night, you weren't there when he was carving her fucking skin like a damn animal as if she was worth nothing, and you damn sure as hell weren't there when he would go in her room at night and MOLEST her! What about all his "thug" buddies that took turns touching Nevaeh at night huh? What about when she would cry and scream for her mommy? Why weren't you her mother then!?" I scream as I push my chair away from my desk.

"Because I was broken!" She sobs, " I was fucking broken and I had lost everything. I had nothing to my name when my husband died. The drugs blocked it out."

I look at her in disgust as she cries in to her hands. She had nothing?

"You're wrong." My words are cold and dripping with hatred for this woman.

"What?" She stares at me in disbelief.

"You had Nevaeh. How is that nothing? She was your child. You were supposed to protect her. Now she's my child and trust me Deborah when I say I would kill to protect her." I look her square in the eyes as I said this. I wasn't playing. Nevaeh would never ever be harmed by this woman again. Nothing she said or did could ever make her a mother to Nevaeh. Sure she was her flesh and blood but she was never once a mom to her.

"I deserve a chance to at least see her." I can see the despair in her eyes and I don't know what to say. Would I have wanted to see Ella if she were clean and sober when I was a child? Maybe but, ultimately this decision wasn't up to me. It was up to Nevaeh. This was her "real" mom whether I considered her to be or not.

"I would have to talk to Nevaeh. It would be up to her. Christmas is coming up you will not see her on the holiday but maybe before or after if she allows it. I will have security with me. I will also be contacting my lawyer do not try anything Mrs. Armand." I warn her as she listens to me speak.

"Of course. Here is my number Christian. Please let me know what she says." I stare at the paper in my hands. How the fuck could this be happening right now?

"Wait." I call to her retreating form. She looks over her shoulders waiting for me to continue.

"If someone tries to hurt my daughter or if you try to get your hands on her or manipulate her or danger her in anyway…I will have you disappear. You will never see the light of day again. Understand?" She stares at me before slowly nodding her head. I watch as she walks out the door.

* * *

"Nevaeh?" We're sitting at the dinner table eating roasted chicken and mashed potatoes. It's been three months since the adoption and she was looking so much healthier. Ana and I had been getting pretty serious even though we have been only dating for these past couple months. She usually joined us for dinner but she had a date with her friend Kate tonight.

"Yea daddy?" She picks on her chicken before taking a big spoonful of mashed potatoes. I smile as she does this. My little girl loved anything that was full of carbohydrates. I swear she was such a tiny little thing but she could eat…a lot.

"So angel…Daddy has a question to ask you and I want you to be totally honest with me okay? " She nods her head as she looks at me. Grabbing her hands I gently kiss them before speaking.

"So do you remember your mommy Nevaeh?" I watch her as she processes my words. I see her freeze before she nods her head in uncertainty.

"Okay, well your mommy came to my job to see me today. She asked about you." She pushes her chair back before setting her tiny feet on the ground. Walking towards me she climbs on my lap and leans against my chest. She always did this when she felt sad, scared, or uncomfortable. I loved that she trusted me so much.

"Why?" She whispers.

"Well, Sweetheart she said she wants to know how you're doing. She wants to see how you look now and if your healthy and happy." I gently play with her hair knowing it was something she always asks me to do when she was upset.

"I am healthy and happy now daddy." I can see the wheels turning in her head and I take a deep breath. I wasn't sure how to say my next statement.

"Angel, she wants to see you. She got help from a doctor. She's looking healthy now. I think that the choice should be yours." She plays with my watch as she thinks it over. I hated this. Honestly I didn't want Deborah anywhere near my daughter but, I couldn't hide this from her. If Nevaeh found out when she got older that her mother was clean and I prevented her form seeing her in that state she would never forgive me. Every child of an addict dreams of the day that they can see their parent(s) clean and sober.

"Would you be mad if I said yes?" She bits her lip and I laugh at how much she has picked up from Ana. She did so many things that Ana would do even down to the blushing. I have no idea how the hell that happened but its the cutest thing ever.

"No, this is your choice Nevaeh. I will support you as your daddy in everything you do. So if you want this I will be there with you." I gently rub her arms. I feel her relax in to my hold and I place a kiss on to her forehead.

"I want to see her, but daddy you have to be there with me. I can't do anything without you." She whispers as she grips on to my forearms.

"Angel don't you ever sell yourself short. You can do anything you put your mind to, but I will be there with you. I have to protect you Angel. I love you more than anything." I smile as I pick her up, Holding her with one arm I grab our dishes with my other hand. Placing them in the sink I walk her upstairs to her room.

"If I see her will Ana still be my…friend." I place her on her bed. Frowning I sit down next to her.

"Of course Nevaeh. Ana loves you very much. She just wants you to be happy." She gives me a small smile before nodding. I sigh as I stand to get her pajamas. I knew Nevaeh wanted a mom figure in her life and I knew she wanted Ana to be that figure. I couldn't be happier about that. I just didn't want her to get her little heartbroken. I'm deeply in love with Ana and I do plan on asking her to marry me one day. I can only hope her answer will yes. I know she loves me but marriage has never really been a topic of conversation. It's a scary thing even when you know you're both in love.

"Here angel." I say as I giver her the clothes I picked out. "Lets get you cleaned up first."

Walking to the bathroom I set the temperature of the water before making sure she has a towel. Grabbing her bath sponge I pour the soap before leaving it on the side of the tub. It was silly to do all this but Nevaeh liked to use the whole bottle of soap for bubbles. After flooding the bathroom one time I've decided its best to just set her up before letting her bathe.

"Thanks daddy. I love you." She gives me a hug as she walks into the bathroom.

"Of course I'll be in your room. Once your done here change and I will read you a story." She nods as I leave the bathroom. I went to her room and picked out her favorite book. She loved Peter Pan and insisted that I read it to her every night. I didn't mind it was my favorite part of the day.

Ten minutes later I hear her tiny feet entering the bed room. I tuck her in to bed and give her a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay let's say our prayers before anything." Laying down next to her I smile as she sends a tiny prayer up. When I was a child Grace had me do this every night and I've done the same with Nevvaeh. I wanted her to have a chance to believe in something greater.

Grabbing the book off the bedside table I open up to the first page. Cuddling her to my chest I begin to read.

"All children, except one, grow up…"

* * *

"Christian I don't have a good feeling about this." Ana bites her lips as we watch Nevaeh make friends on the playground. She has become such a social butterfly. I softly smile as I see her help a little girl up after she's fallen. She was such a sweet girl.

"I know but Ana I have no choice. I mean I could deny her and then she'll makes a big fuss about it and tries to fight for Nevaeh. I don't want to cause her any stress. She's already been through so much." I wrap my arms around her. Here we were at the park across from my house waiting for Deborah to show up. It was December 15th and Nevaeh chose today to see her. It's been about ten days since I saw Deborah at GEH. I wasn't sure how today would go but as soon as I told Ana she insisted on being here. She even left her coworker in charge of the studio. It was so heartwarming to see her so protective of Nevaeh. I wanted to be with someone that I knew I could trust with my daughter. I was glad I found her.

"Ugh! I know but this lady has hurt Nevaeh. It's not fair that she thinks she can just waltz back into her life and be her mother after everything." She huffs as she crosses her arms. I softly chuckle while keeping my eyes on my daughter.

"Are you jealous of Deborah?" I ask in disbelief.

"Well, Yes I am. She is Nevaeh's real mom Christian but, I.. never mind." She whispers as she shakes her head.

"No tell me baby." I gently prod her.

"It's just I want to be her mother." I see her blush take over her face and I stand shocked. I mean I know we've been getting serious but we've been dating for only three months. I didn't know she wanted to be a mother to Nevaeh. Was it too soon? I don't know. When I first laid eyes on Nevaeh I knew she was meant to be my daughter.

"Ana Nevaeh was worried about you." I might as well tell her what Nevaeh had said to me when I first brought this up.

"What?" She turns to face me.

"Yes, she was worried. She thought that by agreeing to see her mom you wouldn't want to be her "friend" anymore, but really that little girl loves you and I think one day she would want to see you as a mother too." I smile as I give her a kiss before looking back towards my daughter. I see her on the slide and as I turn to the right I see her mother walking towards her.

"Nevaeh! Come here Angel." I call to her as I feel my anxiety set in. I didn't want Deborah talking to her alone.

"Daddy!" She giggles as she runs in to my arms. I see her mothers steps falter at her name for me. Seeing that I noticed she brushes it off and continues towards us.

"Nevaeh?" Deborah whispers. My daughter turns slowly staring at her mother. She wraps her arms around my neck and holds on to me with all her strength.

"Hi." She says. She doesn't try to reach out to her and I know she's feeling scared. I walk us over to the bench near by.

"Deborah this is my girlfriend Anastasia. Baby this is Deborah Nevaehs M-mother." I cough as I feel my self choking up. I couldn't look at this woman without thinking about her true intentions. I had my security scoping the park. I was on edge.

"Nice to meet you." Ana says politely. Deborah smiles slightly before looking at Nevaeh. I can see the tension on her face and wonder if its because I'm holding her.

"Nevaeh don't you want to talk to me?" Deborah gently asks.

Shaking her head my daughter does even try to speak.

"Why not? I've missed you." I can see the desperation on Deborah's face and I actually feel bad.

"You hurt me." Nevaeh whispers. I close my eyes at her confession. God if I could have shielded her from all that pain I would have.

"I...was sick. I am sorry. I got better. I went to the doctor and got help just for you baby." Deborah coos and I feel Ana stiffen next to me.

"You did?" Nevaeh shyly asks.

"Yes don't you miss mommy?" I frown as she says this. I knew she wanted Nevaeh but unfortunately she couldn't have her. She was my daughter.

"No. You're not my mommy." Deborah's eyes widen in shock as she looks toward me. I shrug my shoulders sheepishly. I never once told Nevaeh that Deborah wasn't her mother so I have no idea where that came from.

"Yes I am baby girl." I can see the hurt in her mothers eyes.

"No you're not. Mommies don't hurt their babies. Daddy never hurts me. He loves me so much and he treats me so nice. He calls me his angel. I really like it when he calls me that. When I'm bad he never hits me or says bad words. He puts me in time our takes away my toys. I don't feel afraid of him like I was afraid of you." A ball of emotion rises in my throat and I blink back my tears. Was this little girl only five? Because that speech made her seem so much older. Deborah inhales sharply and looks away. I see tears forming in her eyes and I'm not sure what to do. I mean I want Nevaeh to express her self honestly but, seeing her hurting does bother me. I never liked to see a woman cry even if it is Deborah.

"Nevaeh I know you're too young to understand but I was very sick. I had to get a lot of help and if I wasn't so sick I would have protected you. I'm sorry baby. I want to see you more often." My breath catches in my throat and I feel Ana grab my hands. She wanted to see her more often? God.

"No mommy, I don't want to see you again. I want to be happy with daddy and," she pauses to stare at Ana." hopefully one day Ana will be my new momma." Ana quietly sobs next to me and I squeeze her hand in mine. Deborah looks like someones ripped her heart out.

"Nevaeh my sweet girl. you're only five but you've grown so much." She whispers as she reaches out to her. Nevaeh pushes into my chest avoiding her touch.

"I wanted to see you mommy. I wanted to see you happy again. You look so pretty when your not sad but, I'm happy now. I have the best daddy in the whole wide world. I love him so much mommy. I don't want you take me back with you. I c-cant live with out my daddy." Nevaeh sobs in to my chest and I hold her close to me. I lean down and whisper in to her ear.

"Nevaeh you're not going anywhere. I love you so much and I would never let anyone take you from me. Do you understand me little girl?" I poke her sides. She giggles softly as she wipes her tears on my shirt. I snort as I rub her back. Well then I guess I was her personal tissue too now.

"Deborah, I gave Nevaeh the choice and I told her it was okay no matter what she chose. This is truly how she feels. I have no influence. We go to therapy and she's amazing at expressing herself now." I say apologetically. I knew this lady made a lot of mistakes and I truly felt angry towards her but, it couldn't be easy to realize that your only child wants nothing to do with you.

"I understand." She whispers while staring at Nevaeh cling to me. "Just promise me something?"

"Depends?" I say cautiously.

"Just give her this option every year on her birthday. I want her to know I will never stop loving her even if I did make mistakes. Maybe she'll change her mind one day." She speaks to me but I know she's really talking to Nevaeh. Looking down I see my daughter biting her lip. She was sad that she hurt her mom but she was being honest and she didn't know what else to say.

"I will Deborah."

"Thank you...I'm glad she found you. You have treated her so well please take care of her and Ana... I can see that you love her just give my baby the mother she deserves." Deborah stands and walks away leaving us in silence. I wasn't sure what to say. Nevaeh gives me a kiss before asking to go home. I look to wards Ana who sends me a tiny smile. I wasn't able to feel happy about this meeting because I knew it hurt Nevaeh and Deborah. Grabbing Ana's hand I walk both of my girls to the car.

* * *

 **So that was a little rough for me to write. I knew I needed to write it because Nevaeh is a smart little girl and she feels betrayed by her mom. She's not ready to see her but she does forgive her. She just wants to be happy with Christian and Ana now because they've shown her so much love. Christmas is coming soon and Ana will be meeting his family. Its going to be an emotional but fun day. This chapter was pretty emotional for me. What did you guys think? How did you feel about Nevaeh and her feeling or Christian? He's still a new dad so he wont be perfect but he's trying real hard for his angel. Poor Ana loves this little girl and wants nothing more to be a mother too her. Well its a good thing Christian will be proposing soon! So tell me your thoughts.**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Here you guys go! It's the holiday season for our family !**

1 week before christmas.

"Daddy I want this one!" Nevaeh yells as she points to the tree in front of her. I smile and walk up next to her checking out the tiny tree. It was defiantly smaller than all the rest but if she wanted it I was fine with it. I never even had a tree in my house before so this would be a first for the both of us.

"Okay angel." I call the attendant over letting him know this is the tree we want. He assures me he will have it cut and brought down to the central location for us to pick it up. Heading back in to the car with Taylor driving I stare out the window as Nevaeh sings along to Jingle Bells. I hear Taylor humming the tune in the front seat and I smile. I never understood the meaning of "Christmas Spirit" but, now my penthouse was full of it.

Gail had helped Nevaeh make snowflakes out of paper and my living room was full of them. Some were on the walls, some on the windows and even some decorating the inside of my office. We had ornaments in boxes across the kitchen floor thanks to Taylor and Nevaeh. It would seem that even my security had a hard time telling her no. I chuckle just thinking about it.

We wait in the front for thirty minutes before our tree is ready. Getting out I help Taylor load it on top of the SUV and make sure its tied securely. Gail was beyond excited about decorating this year. She had been baking Santa and reindeer cookies since the first day of December. I was starting to get fat but Nevaeh loved it.

I look at my daughter as we get back in the car and head home. She was happy that she got to pick our first tree out. I was too. Seeing her so excited to enjoy this day with me made me happy. I knew that this was important to her. She never had this with her mom and I would make sure it was everything she hoped for and more.

Ana wasn't with us because Nevaeh requested it just be us. I didn't tell Ana that of course because I didn't want to hurt her feelings. When I had asked Nevaeh why she didn't want Ana here for the tree she said she really wanted this to be just us two. After speaking with Dr. Schwartz about it she said it was just Nevaeh trying to get as many daddy and daughter memories in before Ana became a constant part of our living situation. Nevaeh was a very smart girl. I had told her it may happen one day soon and I guess she was taking advantage of our time alone together.

Honestly I don't know if it made me selfish but I was okay with that. I'm sure if I told Ana she would have understood. I just didn't want to see the hurt on her face. She loved Nevaeh so much and I didn't want her to feel any type of way.

Pulling in to the parking garage I get Nevaeh to hold the elevator doors open as Taylor and I get the damned tree inside. It was a hard feat but we eventually got it in.

Nevaeh runs out of the elevator as soon as it stops. By the time Taylor and I get inside she's already in the kitchen with Gail. Walking in to the living room we set the tree up. It was harder than I thought. All those years seeing my father do it I never realized how hard it must have been for him to carry it in alone.

"Daddy! We made hot chocolate but Gail says you have to carry it in for me." My daughter skips in to the room her eyes lighting up as she see the tree set up.

"Of course lets go." I ruffle her hair as I walk past her. I head in to the kitchen giving Gail a hug.

"Thank you Gail she loves you you know." I smile as I take the cups from her hands.

"It's no problem. I adore her…by the way thank you for giving Jason the time off to see Sophie. It means the world to him." She smiles while sipping on her own cup.

"It's no problem." I shrug my shoulders with a tiny smile and head in to the living room. Handing Nevaeh a cup I sit next to her on the couch. Turning on to ABC family I lean back as we watch "The Year without Santa Clause."

"Daddy?" Nevaeh sets her cup down on the table and crawls next to me cuddling in to my side. Dropping one arm around her I look down brushing her hair back with my hand.

"Yea?" Smiling she stares at me before jumping up and grabbing my hand.

"Can we decorate the tree now?" I laugh and set down my cup before standing up. Walking in to the kitchen I grab the two boxes on the floor.

"What colors did you pick again angel?" I ask smiling even though I know the answer.

"Blue and Gray! So they match me and Ana's eyes and yours." She smiles and sits on the floor in front of the tree. I smile shaking my head she was so set on those colors I didn't have the heart to tell her no. I understood that she wanted this tree to represent our family in ever way.

"Okay Lets start." I open the first box and take out the ornaments one at a time. Nevaeh stands and begins to decorate the bottom half of the tree. I open the second box and begin on the top half of the tree. I smile as Nevaeh runs over to the radio turning it on.

Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer blares through my speakers and Nevaeh laughs running over to me. Dancing around me she picks up another ornament hanging it on the tree.

"Do you know who the most famous reindeer is daddy?" Nevaeh smiles as she listens to the song bopping her head to the music. Smiling I pick her up holding the tree topper in my hands.

"I believe that would be Rudolph silly." I tap her nose causing her to giggle before looking at the star in my hand.

"Where does that go?" She asks softly as she reaches out to touch it. Putting it in her hands I point to the top of the tree.

"You're going to put it up there." I say softy while rubbing her back.

"Really?" I can see the excitement in her eyes as she stares at the topper in her hands.

"Yup come on. You're going to stand on the couch and I'm going to kneel. Get on my shoulders so you can reach the top okay?" Nodding her head she stands on the couch as I kneel with my back towards her. I hold on to her legs as I stand with her on my shoulders.

"Okay angel just put it on the top." I call up to her. Leaning forward with both hands holding the Star she places it on top of the tree.

"I did it!" She claps her hands staring at her accomplishment with a satisfied look on her face. My smile grows seeing her so proud of her work.

"And what a great job you did." I say setting her down on the floor.

After hanging up the last few ornaments Nevaeh and I sit down on the couch with our hot cocoa's in hand.

"Anything you really want for Christmas angel?" I ask softly pulling her to my side.

"No, I have everything I could ever want daddy." She smiles at me leaning her head on my shoulder. My eyes tear up and I clear my throat to keep my self from crying. Without even realizing it Nevaeh made my entire holiday with those simple words. I felt the same way. Between her and Ana I didn't need anything else this Christmas.

* * *

Christmas Eve starts with a burst of energy as my daughter jumps on my bed waking me up at the crack of dawn. Opening one eye I see her bubbling with excitement and a giant smile on her face. It was our first Christmas together. It was also a week after meeting with Deborah. Nevaeh hadn't mentioned her since then and I figured I would let it slide until after the holidays. I didn't want to spoil this day for her.

"Daddy! Santa was here." Nevaeh giggles as her tiny hands grabs on to my shirt shaking me with all her might. Sighing loudly I open both eyes laughing at the sight before me. My daughter was in a Rudolph onsie and her hair looked like a birds nest on top of her head. Grabbing her hands I playfully throw her onto the bed tickling her sides.

"Oh I don't know Angel do you think you were a good girl this year?" She throws her head back laughing as I continue to tickle her mercilessly. Tossing and turning she tries to get away from my hands.

"YES! I was amazing daddy! I haven't been in time out for five days!" She yells giving me a "duh" look. I snort shaking my head at her before throwing her over my shoulder and walking down stairs. She screams beating her tiny fist against my back laughing the whole way down.

"Five days without time out oh goodness you are a good girl!" I smile at her as I place her on the couch.

"I know." She nods her head seriously and turns on the T.V. I give her a kiss on the cheek before heading in to the kitchen. Today Gail and Taylor were visiting Sophie for the holidays. He would be bringing her back with him after Christmas to spend some time with her. I was okay with that and Nevaeh was dying to meet her. It would be fun to get our girls together. They were only about a year apart in age.

I take out the pancake batter and heat up the stove. The phone rings as I pour the first batch on to the skillet. Smiling I answer the phone knowing that its Ana. She had to visit her dad for Christmas Eve but promised we would be spending Christmas day as a family.

"Hello." I answer while flipping the pancakes. I was actually getting good at this cooking thing.

"Merry Christmas! How are my two favorite people in the whole wide world." Ana laughs on the other end.

"We're amazing! Of course we both miss you very much." I really did too. Ana never stayed over unless Nevaeh was spending the night with my family. She didn't want to give her mixed signals and I respected her all the more for it. She put Nevaehs needs before her own.

"I miss you too. I'll be there tomorrow. I can't wait; is my princess around?" I smile calling Nevaeh into the Kitchen.

"Yea daddy?" She grumbles as she walks in hands on her hips.

"Lose the tude little girl. Ana is on the phone." I smirk as she rushes to grab the phone from me and heads back into the living room. I shake my in exasperation. That little girl was getting a bigger attitude problem by the day. I wasn't looking forward to her teen years.

Plating our pancakes I take the syrup out and set the table. I grab the orange juice out of the fridge and cups from the counter as Nevaeh heads back handing me the phone again.

"Sit down breakfast is ready." I tell her as I put the phone to my ear.

"Okay baby, I love you but Ray is up and I have to go." She sighs.

"Okay I love you enjoy your day." We hang up and I sit across from Nevaeh.

"I wish Ana was here daddy." Nevaeh pouts as she cuts her food. Pouring her orange juice I give her a tiny smile. I did too.

"I know, but she'll be here tomorrow. Today we're going to have fun at Grandma's house. Auntie Mia and Uncle Ellz will be there." I say as I take a sip of my drink. Smiling she nods her head while chewing.

"Yea you're right daddy. I can't wait to go the Grandmas house." I can't help be feel light on this morning. Looking around I see tons of wrapped gifts under my tree. Last year I didn't even have a tree. Nevaeh coming in to my life has giving me so many new things to live for. I have never felt more blessed on a Christmas morning.

* * *

White lights decorated the outside of my parents home. An inflatable Santa and Rudolph sat on top of their roof. The puddles of slush splash against our clothing as our feet hit the pavement. Nevaeh's hand in mine. I can smell the sugar cookies my mother makes every year seeping through the front door. Nevaeh rings the door bell smiling, bouncing from foot to foot.

I can here the laughter of my family no doubt coming from the living room as my father answers the door.

"There's my beautiful granddaughter!" He squats down holding his arms open as my daughter runs right to him. I smile giving him a pat on the back as I carry the bags of gifts inside.

My mother is on the couch a glass of wine in one hand and Elliot is next to her smiling as I enter the room.

"Dad has Nevaeh." I laugh as my mother jumps up walking to the front door leaving Elliot and I alone.

"I'm so glad you're here this year." He says as I set the gifts under the tree one by one. I sigh turning around to face him. I knew what he meant. He wasn't sure if I was going to show. My family had this Christmas Eve party every year. Every year I would have an excuse as to why I couldn't show. Now that I had Nevaeh though I didn't want to seclude her from my family and I didn't want to seclude myself either.

"Me too El. Let's grab a beer. They're going to be a while." I laugh as I hear Mia gushing over Nevaeh's outfit. She was in a red dress with green stockings and an elf hat. She had picked it out on her day out with Ana. I tried to explain to her that it wasn't halloween but she didn't care. She absolutely had to be an elf after watching the movie "Elf." I thought it was cute plus, those were pictures and memories that you couldn't get back.

"Alright man, I'll say hi to my niece once our sister is done torturing her." He winks walking over to mini bar and grabbing two beers. I take off my jacket setting it on the back of a chair before sitting down.

"How's Ana?" He pops open both bottles handing me one as he sits across from me.

"She's good man. I'm thinking about taking it to the next level." I roll the neck of the bottle between my fingers waiting for his reaction. My family hadn't really gotten the chance to meet Ana. We were just so busy that it wasn't really possible at the moment. I would be bringing her here for New Years Eve. I wasn't really worried. They would love her. Even Elliot, he's met her once,but he doesn't really know her.

"Wow. You mean like marriage or living together?" He stares at me with a smile on his face.

"Both I guess." I shrug trying to hide my own smile. I knew he was just happy to see me settling down with someone. My whole family would be.

"Actually tomorrow she's coming to my house for Christmas and she's bringing her friend Katherine. You should come." I tell him as I take a sip. My father and mother usually spent Christmas morning cleaning up after their Christmas Eve party. Elliot didn't have anything to do and Mia was always out partying away. What I would give to be young and living it up like Mia. I was always so afraid to live though not anymore.

"Yea man, thanks, that's actually nice of you Scrooge." Elliot laughs as I scowl at him. I guess I deserved that one. I was the Scrooge for the last couple of years.

"Yea yea, I'm going to go find my child." I stand taking my beer as I walk into the living room. I see my mother trying to sneak sugar cookies to my daughter. I smirk as my daughter is caught red handed and shoves both cookies into her mouth at once.

My father laughs from his recliner and my mother giggles from behind her hand. I just shake my head and sit on the couch. I set my beer down on the floor and motion for my daughter to come to me.

"I only had two!" She holds up two fingers and her eyes are wide as saucers. I laugh as crumbs fall from her mouth on to her dress. She was such a goof ball.

"It's fine Nevaeh, it's christmas you can have sweets today." She smiles as she sits on my lap and lays against me. I see my mother staring at us with a tiny smile and teary eyes.

"Grandma?" Nevaeh calls for her attention as she fixes her hat.

"Yes darling?" My mother sits down next to us.

"How old was daddy when you adopted him?" I see my father walk over and sit next to my mother joining the conversation. I smile as I look down at my daughter. She was so curious about my childhood. I found it endearing.

"Four. He was four and such a cute little boy. Here, I have some pictures." I wince as she brings the album out. I wasn't the best kid growing up but Grace made sure to catch every good moment on camera.

"Here is his first halloween with us." My mother smiles as she looks at the picture with fondness. I had dressed as a power ranger because that's what Elliot was dressed as. Looking back even though I refused to talk I looked up to Elliot from the day they brought me here to live with them. I thought he was the coolest brother any one could have. I guess I was a little biased but, even now he's still pretty cool.

"Daddy you look so funny!" Nevaeh laughs as she turns the page. There was another picture of Elliot and I full of Ice Cream. Literally from head to toe we head Ice Cream covering us. It had been his idea to take the cartoon out of the freezer by standing on a chair. We sat on the kitchen floor eating the whole damn tub. It had melted everywhere resulting in one big sticky mess and two very bad boys. I smile as I remember Grace running into the kitchen only to be shocked by the sight of us. She laughs so hard and ran to get her camera taking a picture. Our father on the other hand didn't find it so funny. He made us clean up the mess and took away our toys for the night. As a kid that felt like torture. Looking back on it now though it was pretty damn funny.

"Oh god, I can't believe you kept that picture. Dad was so mad at us." I shake my head as my father laughs staring at the photo.

"Daddy can I do that too?" Nevaeh asks excitedly while looking at all the ice-cream. Groaning I flip the page telling her "absolutely not" and earning laughs from my parents.

The next picture is when Mia was five. All three of us were dressed for our first day of school. I had a smile on face and an arm around Mia. She was the only person I would ever touch and let touch me at that time as long as it wasn't my chest. Elliot was standing on her other side smiling and making funny signs beyond her head with his fingers. He was always giving her such a hard time growing up.

"Daddy can we have one of these at home?" I look at my daughter while nodding my head.

"Of course we can. I've already started." My mother smiles at me while patting my hand. She was such an emotional being and I think thats why I loved her the most.

"Really?" Nevaeh smiles as she tilts her head and I chuckle at her. She was so innocent and it hurt to think of her growing up. I wanted her to stay this small and be my little angel forever. I knew that wasn't realistic but a dad could dream.

"Yup, I have a picture of your first day at ballet. I have a picture of you decorating the Christmas Tree, a picture of us at the park together for the first time with Ana. Oh and a bunch of pictures from your adoption party that grandma threw for you." I named off everything that I had scrapbooked so far. I wanted her to look back on these years and know how important family was. No matter how old she got and who she fell in love with or where she left to school, she had to know family would always be by her side. We would never leave and we would always be there for one another.

"Good. I want an album just like this full of pictures of me, you and Ana and maybe another baby." My mother inhales sharply as she says that and looks at me with such hope in her eyes. I smile and shake my head letting her know that so far no baby was on the horizon. Thinking about it though I wouldn't be opposed to having another child, especially with Ana.

We continue to flip through the album going down memory lane. We share laughs and silently remember the good and bad times. I see Elliot walk in to the room and Nevaeh jumps off my lap running in to her uncles arms. Mia comes in letting us know that dinner has been served and we can all sit down and eat.

I stare at the setting and I have to say I'm impressed. It was Mia's first time cooking for the whole family. She has been studying culinary arts abroad and I was actually proud that she found something she was passionate about. I worried about my sister but so far she was just trying to figure herself out.

"Wow Mia, great job." I say as we all sit down. My family murmurs their agreement as they plate their food. Mia smiles as she sits down with her own plate. There's baked yams, chicken, turkey, mashed potatoes and three cheese baked mac. I could see my daughter eyeing the mac and I laugh as I plate some for her. Seriously, I think she loved it more than me.

"So Christian when are you going to bring Ana around?" My sister asks from her seat and I can see the mischief in her eyes. She has been bugging Elliot about her since he saw her. My whole family has been dying to meet her.

"Well, honestly Mia whenever we both have the time. She'll definitely be here for the New Years party but I doubt any sooner that." My mother and father share a look and a tiny smile as I speak.

"She's really pretty." Elliot speaks up with a spoon of mac in his mouth and I give him a look pointing to Nevaeh. She worshiped the ground he walked on and I didn't need her talking with her mouth full. It was disgusting. Sending me a sheepish smile he swallows his food before sending a wink to my daughter. I roll my eyes before cutting in to my chicken.

"I can't wait. It seems like Nevaeh really likes her from what she tells us." My father says eyeing me from across the table. I sigh and set my fork down knowing this is about to become an inquisition.

"Oh yes grandpa I love her. She's the best right daddy? She's my ballet teacher." Nevaeh rambles on getting excited just talking about Ana. I can't help but smirk at her antics. She was in love with Ana.

"Yea she's pretty great angel." I say smiling at her. My family looks at us and I can see the emotion around the table. I was happy and they knew it.

* * *

"Okay it's time to open some gifts!" My mother happily walks up to the tree taking out one gift for everyone. This was how she did it growing up too. Everyone would get one gift at the same time and we'd show it around then move on to the next one. It was a tradition.

"Here's one for Nevaeh and one for Christian." She says handing us our gifts. Nevaeh rips in to hers as soon as she gets it. There's a collectors barbie set inside that she's been dying for. She jumps up and hugs my parents before running around the room showing everyone what she got. She was so excited and I felt myself choking up. Clearing my throat I open mine and I stare at it a little confused. They're two tickets to Aspen inside.

"It's for you and Ana." My mother says smiling at my expression.

"There's only two…" My voice trails off as I point too Nevaeh.

"We're going to watch her. It's for valentines day weekend." My father answers me from his seat. I nod thankful for such a thoughtful gift and I stand giving my parents a hug and kiss. They haven't even met Ana yet but still they did something so thoughtful.

Nevaeh runs to the corner of the tree where I put our gifts and hands them out one by one completely breaking tradition. I smile at her as she sits down next to me. I can tell she's nervous but I know my family will love it. She came up with the idea by herself and it warmed my heart that I had such a thoughtful child.

"Wow…" My brother says from his seat on the couch. I look around the room to see my whole family staring at their gifts. They all received the same thing so that each of them could have one to hang up in their homes.

"Nevaeh made it. I thought it was perfect." I say softly not wanting to disrupt this moment. It was a picture of all of us at Nevaeh's adoption party. Nevaeh was on my shoulders,Elliot was standing next to me sticking his tongue out at her, my grandparents were smiling at the camera, my parents were looking in each others eyes, Mia was hugging my side and I was staring at the camera man smiling for the first time in any photo.

The photo frames for each photo were made by Nevaeh herself with Gail's help. She painted each one white. The photo was a small rectangular one so there was room for another one in inside. Next to it was a tiny stamp of her hand with the words "I love my family" underneath. She had made a huge mess at home painting her hands so she could get those perfect. It was definitely worth it in the end.

"Nevaeh, I think I speak for all of us when I say that this is the best gift anyone has ever given us." My mother's tearful voice fills the air and Nevaeh shyly smiles before giving her a hug.

"I wanted you guys to know how much I love you all. Daddy printed that photo out and I knew it was perfect. We all look so happy there and it was the first time I felt like I had a family. I really do love you all so much." Nevaeh whispers as she looks around the room. My face hurts from smiling so much and I call Nevaeh over. I take my camera out and as a family we try to squeeze into the frame. Laughing and falling over each other we finally get a decent photo. This was a moment I didn't want to forget.

 **Next chapter is Christmas day with Ana and Elliot finally meets the love of his life yay! Plus a big surprise for with CG and Ana. Its cute I promise. I hope you guys are enjoying this story and where I have taken it so far. Please review. Special shout to Ice77 (I believe I got your name right lol) thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I am so sorry. I had promised that this chapter would be up last week. Unfortunately guys my aunt has been given two weeks to live and I have been spending time with her. I hope you can all understand. Cancer is a horrible thing. For those who have stuck around thank you.**

I tie my shoes and walk towards the mirror. Ana had been here all morning, spending time with Nevaeh. It was the best Christmas I've ever had. Nevaeh of course was spoiled rotten yet again by Ana. I'm pretty sure there won't be any more toy shopping in her near future. She has way too much stuff as is.

My parents stopped by at around three to pick her up. They wanted to spend time with her and give Ana and me some alone time. I didn't really mind having Nevaeh with us, but I wasn't going to deny them either. Plus, I had spoken to my daughter about Ana's Christmas present and I think I felt more comfortable giving it to her alone. Nevaeh was accepting of it and that was good enough for me. I wanted to give it to her before my brother and her friend Kate arrived.

"Christian!" I hear my front door slam as Ana yells my name. Taking a deep breath I walk down the stairs.

"You look beautiful." She was in a white dress that fit like a glove. I was starting to think white looks best on her. With her dark hair and light eyes it just made her stand out.

"Thanks." She blushes as she looks away. I take her hand and lead her to the couch. I really wanted to get this out of the way before our guests showed up.

"I want to give you your gift before anyone gets here." I sit her on the couch before grabbing a small rectangular box from under the tree. I stared it one last time making sure this is really what I want before giving it to her. This gift would change everything about our relationship.

"What is it?" She whispers as I hand it to her.

"You have to open it to find out." I chuckle.

She looks up at me and tears the wrapping off with shaking hands. The box was plain black, nothing special. It's what it held inside that made her gasp. With teary eyes, she takes the contents out holding it in her hands.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes." I whisper.

"You want me to live here?" She says in awe while holding up the copy of the house key I made her. It may not seem like much to most people, but to me it was everything. I was opening up my home to this woman. I was inviting her to be a permanent part of my daughter's life. It was a huge commitment. Something I had never done before Nevaeh.

"Yes. I do." I nervously wring my hands as she stares at me. Deep down I had a feeling that she wouldn't reject me, but the mind has a way of making you doubt yourself.

"Oh Christian, I would love to move in. Is… Is this okay with Nevaeh?" Herwides eyes search mine and I smile softly. It's moments like these that remind why I love her so.

"Yes, we both really want you here." I pull her to me and wrap my arms around her waist. She leans her head against my shoulder and we stay like this for a moment. I sigh softly as I feel her breathing against my neck.

"Okay." She leans back and gives me a kiss. I smile as her lips touch mine.

* * *

Ana POV

"This is my roommate Kate. Kate this is Christian and his brother Elliot." I laugh as Kate ogles Elliot. I don't think I've ever seen Kate speechless when it comes to a man. I see Christian raise an eyebrow in my direction and I cover my mouth to keep from laughing.

"It's nice to meet you." Elliot lifts her hand, placing a chaste kiss on the back of it. That was all it took. I couldn't keep the giggles at bay as I see Kate blush.

"Okay Casanova lets sit." Christian rolls his eyes and grabs the bottle of wine and four glasses. We follow him into the living room, I take a seat on the couch curling up to his side. Kate sits on one of the armchairs and Elliot on the other.

"So, Ana, tell me a little more about what you do?" Elliot leans forwards grabbing a glass of wine. I smile at him and sit up.

"I'm a ballet teacher. I own Steele's studio. I use to dance professionally, but I wanted to open up a studio and settle down in one place."

"That's how she met moneybags over here." Kate points to Christian and I feel my face heat up from embarrassment.

"Really Kate?!" I hiss loudly. Out of all times she chooses now to not have a filter.

"Money bags?" Christian smirks at me and I hear Elliot laughing in the background. I shake my head, embarrassed, but just shrug my shoulders.

"Yeah, sorry Kate doesn't really have a filter." I send her a pointed stare which she returns with an eye roll.

"Oh please Ana I'm sure he's heard worse plus I don't mean anything bad by it." She sends him a smile before turning her attention back to Elliot.

"You're so cute when you blush." Christian murmurs as he caresses my cheek.

"You always say that."

"I always mean it." I snort softly and give him a kiss. We had agreed we would tell Kate tonight that I would be living with Christian. I wasn't sure how she would take it. Kate was like a sister to me, an overbearing, overprotective sister.

Clearing my throat, I sit up straight and look at Christian before addressing the room.

"We have an announcement."

"Oh God you're not pregnant are you?"

"What?!" Elliot and Christian yell at the same time. I laugh softly. That was such a guy response I can't even be angry that Christian seemed to be upset by the thought.

"No Kate I'm not pregnant geez. Christian and I are moving in together." I smile broadly as Christian takes my hand in his. Kate stares at me before looking back towards Christian. Elliot seems shocked and I start to feel nervous. Maybe they would both be upset by the news.

"You're moving in with him?" Kate repeats slowly staring at me.

"Yes, I… He just asked me today. It was for Christmas and I wasn't sure how to tell you so I decided now would be a good time so we could do it together." I hesitate in my speech not sure what to say.

"Wow Ana I mean, don't you think this is kind of soon? Has your dad even met him yet?" I feel Christian tense next to me and I inwardly sigh. My father hasn't met him yet and she makes a good point. I guess it does seem kind of soon.

"No, he hasn't and you're right, they should meet. It does seem kind of soon, but I really want this. I love Christian and Nevaeh." I rub my hands nervously. In the end this was my decision, but Kate was my friend, my best friend. I wanted- needed her support on this. It may seem silly being an adult and needing acceptance from your roommate. Kate was there for me during my darkest days and never once did she stray. I loved Christian and Nevaeh and I wanted Kate to be happy for me too. I wanted to be able to call her up at any time after this and get drinks. I wanted us to be able to have girl nights and vent about our relationships, jobs, and anything else that was taking a toll on us.

"Well, brother, I'm happy for you. We haven't spent much time together Ana but I know you make him happy and not to mention my niece. Welcome to the family I have a feeling you're in it for the long haul." Christian smiles as Elliot takes him into a hug. I look at Kate but her face is blank. I mindlessly hug Elliot back never taking my eyes off my friend. I wasn't sure what I was expecting, but it wasn't this.

"Miss Kavanagh?" I hear Christian and her eyes flick to his.

"I understand that you care for him Ana but he has a kid. This is a long term commitment. I just don't want you to rush into this and get hurt." Normally I would be fuming at the fact that she couldn't even support me on this but I could see the genuine worry etched into her features. I wanted nothing more than to comfort her. I wanted to reassure her that this thing Christian and I had wasn't going to change anything but I couldn't. I knew that there was always a chance at this failing. Everything in life had a 50/50 percent chance. You just had to figure out which chances were worth the risk of failure. This relationship with Christian was more than worth it. The love and life full of happiness that we could have outweighed anything else. Nevaeh being like a daughter to me and looking up to me as a positive mother figure pulled at my heart.

"I know. This is what I want just trust me?" I plead with her. So much for having a drama free Christmas.

"Okay, but if you hurt her I'll make your death look like an accident." I snort as she wags her finger at Christian. He sends her a crooked smile before giving her a glass of wine. The announcement wasn't perfect and it sure as hell didn't go smoothly, but at least we were all on the same page. I smile as I stare at the key in my hands. I had finally found someone that was worth it.

 **I'm sorry that it's short. My mind has been all over the place with my aunt having cancer I know it's not my best work but I am trying to get back on track love you all and I hope everyone is doing well.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay I'm back as I've stated on Nothing in Life is Free. However this chapter is short as I am warming up to the writing process again. I'm sorry guys. I promised an update by today and so I will update however its not super long.**

* * *

Can you tell me how you feel now that she's moved in?" Dr. Schwartz writes in her pad as she questions Nevaeh on our new living arrangements. It's been three days since Ana's moved in and it hasn't been smooth sailing. It's amazing how much can change in the matter of hours.

"I feel sad." I frown as I hear this. Never would I have allowed Ana and I to take the next step if I thought that it would hurt my child in any way. It was Nevaeh who had given me the okay to ask. Dealing with any child, but especially one like Nevaeh it was critical to get their opinion on your significant other. Many times step parents ended up doing more damage than good.

"Why is that dear?"

"Because I don't want daddy to forget me. I love Ana but when they get married they're going to have their own family." Nevaeh's blue eyes search mine and I feel saddened by her admission. How could such a thing even be possible to her? There was no way I could ever replace Nevaeh in my life. She had her own special spot in my heart.

"If they have a family, sweetheart you would be a part of that family. Your daddy loves you very much. Isn't that so Mr. Grey?" I look at our therapist before turning towards my daughter.

"Nevaeh, I would never ever replace you or forget you. Sweetheart, I love Ana and yes, if we get married, we would be a family, but you would be our daughter and you will always be daddy's little girl." I tell her earnestly. There weren't many things that could hurt me but my daughter thinking I could ever live a life without her was one.

"But," Nevaeh starts but stops and shakes her head. I sigh and scratch the back of my neck in frustration. Frustration because this was all my doing. I should have known that it was too soon. That everything was moving too fast, especially for a young girl like Nevaeh. I was so caught up in my own life that I didn't stop to think how this could negatively affect her. I was stuck on all the positives and I was a fool.

"But what Nevaeh?" Dr. Schwartz urges.

"But what happens when you have a baby with Ana?"

"Then you will be a big sister." I say slowly thinking about what she could be leading to.

"But then you would have a real son or daughter and I won't be important anymore." Nevaeh sobs into her small hands and I frown at her words. A real son or daughter? There was nothing more real than what we had. Any child that came later on would be loved and cared for just as she was.

"Are you afraid that because Christian isn't your biological father that he would love his children with Ana more?" My eyes widen as Dr. Schwartz addresses Nevaeh. Could she really be thinking that? Apparently, she could.

Yes, daddy will forget me because these babies will be his real babies and I'm adopted. Then you won't love me anymore daddy." I shake my head and gently take Nevaeh's hands in my own.

"No, that's not true angel." I say firmly, "I will never ever love you any less. If Ana and I have kids you will be their sister and I will love them just as much as I love you. You will always be my angel Nevaeh. I love you so much and just because you're adopted doesn't mean that I will love you any less than any other child that may come into my life."

Nevaeh stares as she bites her bottom lip in worry and I smile softly. That was a habit she had picked up from watching Ana over the time we have been together. It was cute to see her picking up mannerisms. I knew she loved Ana and I knew after tonight that she was worried about being forgotten. Little did she know that would and could not happen.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm adopted and I have three other siblings. My parents love us all. Biological or not Nevaeh you are my child."

"He's right, dear. No matter what, Christian is your father and I can tell that he loves you very much and from what I hear so does Ana. I think you need to give her a shot, what do you think?" Nevaeh looks at me before shaking her head vigorously. I lean back in my chair, feeling helpless. It was clear from this session that Nevaeh wasn't ready to work with us and I had no choice but to give her time.

"Alright Nevaeh its play time. Why don't you head back there while I talk to your father for a bit." Dr. Schwartz sends Nevaeh on her way before focusing her attention on me. I resist the urge to squirm at her penetrating gaze. It was hard to be the subject of scrutiny, especially with an individual trained to read your every move. I knew when I adopted Nevaeh it was going to be difficult, but I had not put into account how difficult it could be adding a woman to the mix.

"What should I do?" I finally break the silence and meet her eyes feeling helpless. It wasn't like I could just start over from scratch what's done is done and I had to find a way to make it work.

"Mr. Grey how do you feel about your current situation?" Her question catches me off guard since I wasn't really thinking about how I felt but more about how my child felt. Was it time for me to put my opinion into the equation as well? I wasn't sure. It's hard trying to do right by a child in need of constant reassurance and still remember yourself in the end.

"I hadn't really put much thought into it. I mean I'm happy to have Ana with me." I hesitate as I turn to the back of the room. That little girl right there was the reason why I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure how to answer not because I didn't know what my answer was but more so was it the right answer? Was there even a right or wrong answer?

"But?" Dr. Schwartz presses before setting her book down," Look, there's no right or wrong answer Christian. It's okay for you to live your life freely even with Neveah in the picture." She gives me a pointed look and I send her a sheepish smile.

"I understand Dr., but it's hard. How do I know when I'm doing more damage than good?"

"You're a parent now. You will make mistakes and you need to understand that you are not perfect. Also, you can't stop living life the way you want just because you're worried about Nevaeh. She will be fine, she just needs to adjust. You are an amazing father Mr. Grey that much is obvious."

I feel my face flush at her words and I can't help but smile. Being a father had to be the hardest thing I ever have had to do and the fact that I was seen as a great one was more than gratifying.

"Thank you I'll try to keep that in mind. I guess we should just let her adjust and hope for the best."

"Exactly, I'm sure everything will work out in the end. Just remember she's not ready to share her daddy yet. Maybe take one night a week where it's just you two and ease her into this new situation." I nod my head in thanks as I looked at the time. Already it was the end of our session. Standing I bid her goodbye as I slide my jacket on. Taking Nevaeh's in my hand, I walk over to her.

"Come on angel time to go." I hold her jacket out as she rushes to my side. This session gave me a lot to think about. I needed to find a healthy balance in my life.

* * *

I settle onto the couch with Ana as Nevaeh plays in her room with Sophie. She's been here three days and they've gotten along way better than I could have hoped for. It was weird seeing Taylor in a father role. We were very different in our ways. He was a loving father anyone could tell, but he was strict and from what Ana tells me that's common with military fathers.

"So how did your session go?" Ana snuggles up to me as I hand her a glass of wine.

"It was okay. You know she told me Nevaeh needs to adjust and that eventually she'll be okay with this, but right now it's hard." I shrug my shoulders in indifference even though I was feeling anything but.

"I can understand that. It just hurts me to see her hurting." I smile as I look into her eyes. That is the one thing I love most about her. Her heart was always in the right place and I knew from experience how hard that was.

"I love you." I whisper as I peck her soft lips. She smiles and runs her hands through my hair. I can't help but sigh in contentment as I lay back against the couch. Staring at the woman in my arms and knowing that my daughter is safe and healthy in her room makes me realize just how blessed I am. It was more than I could have asked for and it was more than I could have hoped for.

"I love you too Christian, but," She bites her lip before sitting up and I frown at her apprehensively.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all but, I was wondering how you would feel if you left Nevaeh with me tomorrow and maybe you could ask Taylor if Sophie could join us?" She mumbles as she looks at me and I can't help but laugh. I see her face change from unsure to upset and I sit up quickly grabbing her hands.

"Babe if you want to spend the day with Nevaeh I'm all for it. I love that you want to try to build a relationship with her. So go for it just keep me informed." I tell her honestly. Trusting her with my daughter was a big step for me. She knew how much of a step it was for me and I was okay with it only because I did trust her completely.

"Really?" She smiles at me.

"Really, now lets go check on the girls and then head to bed." I laugh as she hops on my lap. She cups my face, placing feather light kisses across my jaw line. I smile, squeezing her sides before standing up with her legs wrapped around my waist.

"Thank you." She whispers in my ear, throwing her arms around my neck. I hold her close before setting her down.

"Let's go check on the girls." I take her hand in my mine and walk towards our future. This was what it was all about. Finding a way to still be us and also be parents to a five year old child. I know I love Nevaeh and I know that I love Ana. Now it was time for my two girls to establish a bond between each other.

* * *

APOV

"Okay, I'll count to ten and you'll hide!" Sophie's excited voice filters in from the living room as I enjoy a much needed coffee break with Gail.

"They are absolutely loving each others company." Gail chuckles as she reaches for more sugar. I can understand her gesture because for the past five hours we've been running around non stop after our two little girls. Sophie has got to be the most well mannered child I've met. It was hard to believe she was only six years old. Of course they've had their little fights here and there, but nothing more than "who gets what toy first."

I was happy to see Nevaeh enjoying the company of someone her age. Mentally it would do her no good if she didn't learn how to socialize more. I knew it was hard for her. When Christian left this morning it was hard. She didn't even want to come out of her room for me. From what Chrsitian and I spoke about I knew she was trying to distance herself from me.

"I know I'm so happy for them. Taylor should really bring Sophie around more." I tell her honestly. Taylor must miss his daughter, especially when he worked so much for Christian.

"He would love to but you have to understand before Nevaeh came around Christian wasn't the man he is now." Gail pauses slightly turning her head in thought.

"Well, he was always a kind man. He did go above and beyond for his staff, but he was so reserved and cold on the outside. He never let anyone in not even his family. So, it wasn't the best place for a child." Gail smiles sadly no doubt thinking about the man she grew to love as a son. I can't even imagine Christian being that cold shell of a person, but obviously Nevaeh brought some type of light into his life.

"I wonder what about being a father brought him out of it." I muse out loud.

"It wasn't so much being a father, I think. It was probably more about seeing his four year old self inside of that little girl over there." Gail looks towards the living room and I can't help but stare as well.

"What do you know about Mr. Grey's childhood Ana?" Gail cautiously looks over at me and I swallow the emotion I feel in my throat. Christian had told me about his birth mother. It broke my heart to see the pain that was still residing inside of him. Granted, he was healing, but when he spoke of it, it was like opening the wound all over again.

"He told me about his birth mom and how they used to hurt him," I clear my throat and shake my head trying to hold back my tears. "It's horrible."

"That it is but you see that little girl over there? She's been through worse. It's not my place Ana but I know for a fact that Nevaeh saved that man." Gail's eyes gloss over as she looks at me. My hands tremble as I bring my mug to my lips. The steam from it slightly burns my face, but I can't seem to care. Gail was right, there was a relationship between Christian and his daughter that I would never understand. No matter how much I loved him or how long I stood by him I could never understand his pain or Nevaeh's. And I could honestly say I didn't want to. Parents were so supposed to love and cherish their kids. Abuse was an epidemic that shouldn't have been allowed to manifest in the first place.

"I'm glad she did." I murmur as I take a sip.

"Me too Ana, me too." Gail sighs before standing up and placing her mug in the sink. My eyes follow her as she walks out of the room. Placing my mug on the counter I stare at nothing in particular trying to understand the family I have been graced into. Was there more than I could handle here? No, I didn't think so. Sure, it would be hard. There was, after all, a lot of baggage coming from both Christian and Nevaeh but, I could be there for them. I could love them and cherish their every moment with me. I knew given the chance I could even be the mother figure that Nevaeh so desperately craved.

Standing up I set my mug into the sink as well and head into the living room.

"I found you!" Sophie screams as she jumps behind the couch laughing at Nevaeh's silent form.

"Oh man!" Nevaeh pouts and I can't help but chuckle at the simplicity of the scene before me. Hide and seek was the holy grail to these kids right now. Losing a game was like failing in life's greatest task at this age. I remember being so competitive at that age that even losing a game of tag was enough to bring me to tears.

"Hey, how about we head to the park girls! What do you say?" I look towards Gail, who gives me the silent okay to take Sophie and I smile in thanks.

"Yeah!" They yell simultaneously. Laughing I help them into their jackets before grabbing each of their hands and heading out the door. I smirk as I turn around to Sawyer heading out with us. Of course, how could I forget the security detail, we've been assigned. Apparently Nevaeh had one 24/7.

"Hey Sawyer! You gunna get some Ice Cream with us?" Nevaeh asks, smiling shyly at her bodyguard. Sawyer looks down at her as we step into the elevator and smiles softly.

"Of Course!" He was really great with Nevaeh. From what I could tell she had a hard time warming up to him, but that didn't stop him from trying and he did succeed. Although I still had to wonder how much security a girl needed when she was homeschooled everyday. Christian, however, insisted that it wasn't optional. I guess I could understand where he was coming from since he was a high profile man.

"Alright Sawyer, the park first, that's where we're going." I say as we step off the elevator. He smiles and helps the girls into the car before getting into his own. That was the one thing I was able to get Chrsitian to do, which was let me drive my own car. Sawyer followed behind us in the standard back Escalade that all of Christian's security seemed to have.

The drive to the park proved to be a simple task. Considering it was only ten minutes away it wasn't much of a hassle, but I wasn't sure what to expect with two children in the back seat.

Pulling into a parking space I jump out the car, but Sawyer's already somehow opening the door to the back seat. I never knew how that man seemed to everywhere and nowhere at the same time. It was unnerving at times.

"Okay Stay where I can see you!" I yell after the two little girls as they sprint towards the swing set. Sighing deeply I take a seat on the bench and see Sawyer hovering by the kids. Laughing I shake my head, watching the three of them from my spot. I should have known Sawyer would be right there with them. It was weird for me to play the step mom role. Even now, should I be over there with the girls? Was that the responsible thing to do? Was I being neglectful by sitting on the bench and watching them play from afar? This was all so new and confusing to me.

Laughter fills the air and I look around to see a group of kids on the slides. I smile as I see their faces shine in the sunlight and it has to be the greatest sight to behold. There was nothing like a child who was happy. There was nothing that could warm a compassionate heart more than a child who was carefree and dauntless.

"Ah!" Sophie's loud screech breaks my reverie and I turn to see Sawyer cradling her limp form. Rushing to my feet I sprint over to the swing set.

"What happened?! Where's Nevaeh?" I look around frantically as I spot her hiding beneath the slide. I frown as I look between her and Sophie. As I take a good look at Sophie I inhale sharply. Her right hand was bent at a painful angle. Sawyers strained gaze meets mine and he's the first one to break the stunned silence I'm in.

"I'll take her to the hospital Miss Steele you need to take Nevaeh home. I tried to stop her in time, but I was too late. I have a feeling she might be in some trouble when Mr. Grey comes home." Sawyer's gaze looks behind me and I nod my head before rushing to Nevaeh's side.

"Okay princess tell me what happened?" I kneel in front of her taking her all hands into mine. She bites her lips and stares at Sawyer carrying Sophie to his car. I gently turn her face towards me urging her to answer my question.

"I pushed her off the swing and I stepped on her hand." Nevaeh whispers looking at the ground. I sit back on my heels stunned yet again. What could have possibly happened for Nevaeh to act out so violently? That wasn't like her at all.

"Why? You know that's not nice Nevaeh. She's really hurt sweetheart." I say as I push her hair away from her face. She throws her arms around my neck sobbing into my shoulder. I sigh and stand up with her in my arms. Walking towards the car I wonder what the hell Christian is going to say once we get the whole story.

* * *

 **Here it is. Next chapter will be MORE Sophie and Nevaeh!( They still like each other no worries lol) Also let's remember Nevaeh is going through a lot and she will act out. She did something very bad here and now poor little Sophie is hurt. Navaeh is usually so sweet right? Unfortunately kids are not nice/good 100% of the time as we all know. LOL So how do we think Daddy Christian will handle this? Remember this is like the first time our little girl is in ACTUAL trouble trouble scary stuff for a new dad. Please Review. I hope you enjoyed.**


	29. Chapter 29

"Christian I just think you need to relax for a minute!" Ana's panicked voice met my ears, but there was nothing that could have prepared me for the call I received before rushing home.

"I think that I need to handle my daughter Ana please." I say as I push by her and head towards my daughters room. The last thing I wanted was to fight with Ana but right now I didn't need to calm down I needed to deal with a very naughty five year old. I felt terrible that Taylor was currently at the hospital get his daughter's hand wrapped because of mine. It was the worst feeling in the world to know that Nevaeh could do such a hurtful thing, especially to someone she had considered a friend.

"Nevaeh I'm coming in." I say as I push her bedroom open. There my daughter was sitting on her bed with tear stained cheeks. Unfortunately for her, crying wouldn't get her out of this one.

"Look at daddy, please." Her eyes slowly meet mine and I can see the anger and sadness swarming within them. I clear my throat as I realize that there was more to this situation than a simple playground fight.

"Yes daddy?" Her hoarse whisper tugged at my worn heart and I sighed as I kneeled in front of her.

"Tell me what happened Nevaeh. You do realize that you are in a lot of trouble?" I harden my voice as I tap her chin lightly. This was the one thing I had hoped I would never have to do and yet here I was stuck in a situation where I would have to discipline my daughter the one little girl who had me completely wrapped around her tiny finger.

"I know, daddy." Nevaeh looked down at her lap playing with her tiny hands. " I pushed Sophie off the swing and then I stepped on her hand because she said that you were going to marry Ana and I was happy at first, but," She trailed off tightening her small hands into tiny fist and I grab them gently rubbing circles with the pad of my thumb.

"But what Angel?"

"But she said then you would have babies and forget about me! She said that's what happens when daddy's get married." Nevaeh yelled and pulled her hands away from my hold. "I don't want to be forgotten, I just got yourr daddy."

I sighed as he stared at my silly, naive child shaking my head. It would take a lot of convincing, but not even ten children with Ana could make me forget my Angel.

"Nevaeh I would never forget you. You are my life. I love you to the moon and back silly child." I smiled at her tiny laugh as I tapped her nose.

"Really?"

"Yes, really Angel." Nevaeh sighed and looked down again and I knew it was because she was thinking about Sophie.

"I should tell Sophie I'm sorry daddy." Cried Nevaeh. " I didn't mean to hurt her I just got so mad!"

I gave her my most disappointed "look" before standing and picking her up off the bed. As I placed her on the floor I lightly tapped her bottom causing her to squeak and stare at me with wide eyes.

"Don't give me that look Nevaeh you were very bad today. All of your toys will be locked away for a week young lady and you will do nothing but school and homework, no sweets either." I gently held my hand up to stop the whining that was sure to come. She pouted and sighed sadly while staring at her toys around the room. "Do you understand me young lady when I say that if you ever hurt anyone ever again, you will not like the consequences of your actions? You cannot go around hurting people I don't care how angry, you are. Got it?"

"Yes daddy, I understand." She whispered.

"Good Sophie will be back soon and when arrives I will get you and you will apologize am I clear?" I ask as I cross my arms and stare at my child.

"Yes daddy."

"Okay, go to the kitchen and apologize to Ana for your behavior today and I will stay here and lock all your toys away. Then you will be staying in your room till dinner time Missy. I hope I never have to grind you again Nevaeh." I say as I give her a pointed stare. She sighs and shakes her head before walking out of the room. I let out a deep breath before getting started on taking her toys away. A grounding seemed like the perfect punishment only because I wasn't sure of what other way to handle the situation and the light smack to her bottom was something my parents always did to grab our attention. Punishments were definitely the hardest part of this parenting thing besides seeing your child grow before your eyes. I just wasn't sure which one out weighed the other at the moment.

* * *

"So she's grounded?" I could feel Ana's eyes on me as I paced the kitchen floor.

"Yes, she's grounded no sweets or toys for a week. She will be in her room working on homework most of the time." I paused as I see her look and sigh. "Why?"

"Nothing, it's just," Ana paused and I leaned against the counter waiting for her to continue. "I guess we just have different views on parenting is all. My dad was a military man if I was to sprain someones hand on the playground I'd probably get a spanking and a grounding for two weeks."

My eyes widen at her words and automatically shake my head. There was no way I would be giving my daughter a spanking a light tap sure but a full on spanking? It just wasn't something I thought necessary.

"Well, that's out of the question I mean a spanking? I could never Ana, sorry, but no." I firmly close the subject as I hear Taylor walk through the living room. I step out of the kitchen to see his daughter sleeping in his arms and a distraught Gail is standing next to him.

"How is she?" I whisper, hoping that Sophie doesn't wake. I don't have to worry though as Gail takes her from Taylor after offering to put her to bed. I sigh as I see Taylor look older than he has in the years he's been working for me.

"She's all right boss just a sprain. I was worried sick at first, I mean it was pretty damn swollen." He paused looking around the room. "Where's Nevaeh?"

I smile as I see his worry for my daughter shining through his eyes and I realize again how lucky I am to have the stuff that I do.

"She's in a heap of trouble I'm so sorry Taylor she was going to apologize to Sophie but that can wait till tomorrow. She's grounded for a week." He laughs softly and pats me on the back.

"The hardest part about being a dad is correcting their wrongs. I'm exhausted, I think I'll call it a night." He nods to Ana before heading towards his quarters and I take a seat on this couch.

The first thing I would do tomorrow is make an appointment with Nevaeh's therapist. I didn't think I went too easy on her, but I knew what I needed was unbiased opinion and I knew Dr. Schwartz would be the first person to tell me if I had handled the situation wrong.

"You're a great dad stop worrying so much baby." Ana whispers as her hands massage my tense shoulders. I sigh as I lean into her touch and realize how exhausting today truly was.

* * *

 **Okay I am sorry that it took so long guys I have been so caught up with reading fan fiction that I FORGOT to update.**

 **Please review. UP NEXT new years and then FINALLY some loving with our couple!**

 **Also can all of you guys do me a huge favor?! Can all of you that review and read this story hit up Classiclove23's story Rivaled Love ?! PLEASE SHE HAS AN AMAZING STORY SHE JUST STARTED. However, she updates with reviews which I totally respect and get so please guys can you go over and show support and love? It's her first story and she's truly** **great.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here it is. Okay, I'm very sorry but life and stuff got in the way and then I had it done and was supposed to post it but it's been rough with college but now I have the summer free and I'm determined to have them all done. It's short but I need to get this out of the way so I could continue the story line.**

* * *

"She's wonderful Christian." I turned from my spot on the terrace at the sound of my sister's voice. It was New Year's and I was at my parents home with both Ana and Nevaeh.

" I like to think so baby sister." I smirked as Mia rolled her eyes and took a seat across from her. There was so much I had to be grateful this year and I only hoped that I would continue to be as blessed as I have been.

"Oh please, big brother you're life has changed dramatically in a short amount of time." She sighed giving me a look before picking up her drink. "I was worried for a minute there."

"Really?" I frowned as I thought about what she could mean. I knew my life had changed in such a small time frame but I didn't see anything worth worrying over. Then again I knew my sister and when it came to me she'd always been the one to voice her concerns and not keep them to herself like my mother sometimes did.

"Yes, really I was so worried that you wouldn't be able to handle it." She paused taking a look at my face before continuing. " I mean what did you know about raising a kid? Then this girl walks in to your life and I was hoping you'd be able to finally have the family you deserve but I wasn't sure."

"And what do you think now?" I sat forward placing my elbows on my thighs and waited for my sisters reply. I couldn't lie and say that I wasn't curious about my family's opinions on everything that has happened but never once has anyone brought it up. For the most part I was sure that my parents were undoubtedly proud of me but most of all happy as well.

"Daddy! Daddy the countdown is on you have to give me and Ana kisses!" Before Mia could respond the sound of Nevaeh's feet running through the kitchen and into the patio interrupted us. I chuckled as I saw her running towards me and caught her as she jumped in to my lap.

"Okay Angel, let's go find Ana then." I stood to leave and only turned when Mia's hand caught my sleeve.

"I think that you're one of the best dad's I have seen and I know you have the capacity to love more than you think you do." I smiled and leaned down giving her a peck on the cheek.

"I'm starting to see that too Mia. I love you and Happy New Year." I gave her hug and stepped inside as I heard my family's boisterous laughs from inside the living room.

I turned the corner smiling as Elliot walked up to Ana's room mate Kate. I wasn't sure what to think when it came to those two but after finding Ana and accepting the happiness she has brought me I couldn't help but want the same for my brother and Mia as well.

"Ana! I found daddy for the count down!" I chuckled as Nevaeh yelled across the room towards Ana who was laughing along with my mother. I watched as she walked my way and I smiled as my family counted down from 10 wrapping my free arm around Ana's waist as she reached my side.

"Here's to a new year." I whispered in to Ana's ear.

"May we have many more Christian."

I chuckled softly as Nevaeh wrapped her arms around the both of our neck pulling the three of us in to a tight cluster. Voices boomed as the clocked striked midnight and I leaned forward placing a kiss upon both of my girls. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I stiffened only to relax when I saw that it was my parents.

"We love you son more than anything in this world." My mother said over the loud noise.

"And we thank you for bringing a grandchild in to our lives. We only can hope and pray that you will continue flourish with Ana by your side." My father smiled before squeezing my shoulder and guiding my mother to find my siblings.

There was nothing that I wanted more in this world than to have my family grow with Ana there with me. There was nothing more that I wanted then to have this woman beside me conceive our child. Now that it was a new year I knew that anything was possible.

* * *

 **Ugh my freaking grammar check is not on this device so please excuse errors. Now that this is out of the way (finally lol) Next chapters will be 1. Ray...2. The big question...3. Expanding family wooooo!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Here it is! I needed some C &A action so please forgive the lack of Nevaeh and the shortness! sorry guys had to re upload this chapter!**

* * *

 **Two months after New Years (March)**

"Baby, relax. I'm sure he'll love you." Ana cooed as she rubbed christian's shoulders. Frankly, Christian couldn't believe he was here in his SUV on his way to visit his girlfriend's father in the first place. Taylor sat in the driver's seat as he, Ana, and Nevaeh occupied the back. Nevaeh was knocked out cold and that left him to dread the upcoming trip without interruption.

"I doubt that Ana," He sighed as he nuzzled his nose against her neck. "I'm dating his only daughter. I'm a father now. Trust me, he'll want to kill me."

It was true too. Now that he had Nevaeh he knew that no matter what he did Ray wasn't going to be his biggest fan. Just like how any boy Nevaeh ever brought home would never be good enough for his Angel. He wouldn't begrudge Ana's father for it either. He knew how close they were. He just wished he didn't have to go through the third degree.

"Oh God!" Ana laughed and placed a chaste kiss upon his cheek. His dick stirred as her scent wafted beneath his nostrils. He groaned as he now regretted taking one car. The one struggle of raising a kid? Not having nearly enough time to fuck his delectable girlfriend.

"Love, please, you know it's been a while and we can't do shit with Nevaeh here." Christian sucked in a sharp breath as Ana placed her hand on his now hard shaft. His eyes darted towards his daughter's sleeping form and he mentally groaned as he moved her hand.

"Christian she'll probably stay sleeping the rest of the ride." Ana pouted and it took everything in him not to bite that sultry lower lip of hers.

"I know Ana but I just don't feel right." He shook his head as he threaded his fingers through hers. Guilt hit him as he saw the disappointed look in her eyes. He knew he needed to find a better way to balance his dad life and his love life, but it was harder than he thought.

"I promise tonight we'll have all the time in the world." His chest loosened as Ana gave him a soft smile. While visiting Ray they'd be staying at the Hilton in the penthouse. There was no doubt in his mind that Nevaeh would stay sleeping as it was already way past her bedtime and nothing and no one would stop him from getting laid tonight.

 **At the hotel**

Christian held his daughter against his chest as he quietly walked towards the room she'd be staying in. He nudged the door open with his foot and softly placed her on the full sized bed. He smiled as she groaned stretching her feet out in front of her before settling down once again. He sat on the edge of her bed, placing her suitcase on the floor beside him.

Bending down, he rummaged through her bag before he found a pair of pajamas and socks. Quickly but softly, he took off her shoes and flowered dress. He chuckled as he remembered how excited she was when she bought that thing. He knew from seeing how his daughter admired Mia that he had a little Shopaholic on his hands, but as long as she was healthy and happy he didn't care.

As he finished dressing his Angel he placed her socks on her feet and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. He stared at her for one last second truly appreciating how lucky he was before he got up to find Ana.

He smirked as he found lying across the bed stark naked. He felt himself grow hard as he shut the door behind him making sure to lock it until they were done.

"God, baby, you look amazing."

"And you look like you have too many clothes on." Ana pouted as she crawled onto her knees a top of the mattress. He stood in front of her, his dick pulsing as her delicate hands undressed him one article of clothing at a time until he was in nothing but his boxers.

He climbed on the bed, pushing her down until he lay fully on top of her. He closed his eyes as he felt her hands run through his hair moaning he gripped her ass while pulling her legs up to wrap around his waist. Never breaking their connection he removed his underwear as he bent down grasping her lips in a searing kiss.

"Christian, please."He can hear the desperation in her voice as he rubs two fingers along the inside if her slick folds. He groans against her lips as he lines his dick up with her entrance.

"Is this what you want baby? " He asks as he rubbed the head of his penis against her swollen clit. Her tantalizing moans drove him to the edge as he lost his control and plunged deep into her relishing over how tight she was.

"God you feel so amazing Christian. I've missed feeling you this close to me."

Her words drove him mad as he rocked into her only speeding up his pace as he felt the brink of an orgasm nearing. His hands gripped her hips tightly as he pounded her delicate flesh and she withered beneath him in pleasure.

He felt it as her walls contracted around his swollen penis. The fact that he could feel her rising to release set his own senses on edge. With every stroke he arched his back feeling his own ecstasy beginning to pool at his feet climbing, it's way up to his scrotum as he released inside of her.

He panted heavily as he leaned his head against her shoulder moaning in delight as her nails massaged his scalp.

"I love you Christian."

"I love you too baby." His voice cracked and his eyelids began to droop as his exhaustion caught up with him. Christian rolled to the side taking Ana with him so that she was tucked right beneath his left arm. He sighed in content as he drifted off to sleep with the woman of his dreams right next to him.

* * *

 **Next up Ray! I needed some loving between our couple it's been awhile. How do you think things with Ray will go? Excited :) Please R &R**


	32. Chapter 32

**Another Chapter. I have no excuse for my tardiness besides the fact that I was/am struggling with life. Same as everyone else. sometimes it knocks us down. I hope you enjoy if you're still with me than I thank you truly.**

* * *

I groaned in apprehension as Ana walked off with Nevaeh leaving me to deal with her father by myself. I knew as soon as we walked through those doors and Ray gave me, what Ana could his infamous glare, that we would be having this chat alone. Normally I wouldn't have cared as I've dealt with plenty of intimidating men in my life, however, this was Ana's father and I wanted her to be happy. In order for that to happen, I needed her father to know I wasn't a bad guy.

"So you're dating my Annie?" Ray, who was a man of stature, eyed me calmly as I struggled with what to say. Damn, it was such a simple question with a simple answer and yet I felt like it was so much more.

''Yes, sir, I'm Christian Grey. Anastasia has told me a lot about you." I nervously wiped my hands against my pants as I adjusted my seat.

"Hm, she's told me a lot about you as well. Although she hasn't told me much about your daughter Mr. Grey." I feel my back stiffen as he mentions Nevaeh. Did it matter that Ana didn't tell him much about my daughter? I had asked her not to reveal much of Nevaeh's past. I would rather do that myself.

"Yes, sir, I asked her not to."

I watched as he sat back, tilting his head in confusion. I really hoped to avoid any questions about Nevaeh but I wasn't ashamed of her and would answer any concerns he had.

"Why? I mean she's a beautiful girl who clearly loves you. What's there to hide?"

I sighed as I leaned forward, placing my hands on his dining room table. I gathered my thoughts as I pondered on what to say and how much to keep to myself. I understood that he would want to know if her mother was involved or why I kept her and not her mother. These were all common questions that people asked when they didn't know my situation.

"Well, if I'm being honest Sir Nevaeh is adopted. I prefer not to reveal too much of her past as it's just that, her past. I will say that she had a rough start in life and I did everything I could to protect, cherish and love her."

Ray stared at me before giving me a slight smile and patting me on the hand. I sat there in confusion as he chuckled no doubt at my facial expression.

"Don't be so serious Christian. From what Annie tells me you're a great father and I have no doubt from what you just told me that you will be good to my daughter."

I laughed softly as I felt all the tension and worry leave my body. I nodded at his kind words as I stood up from my chair.

"Thank you, sir."

"Call me Ray." Ana's dad smiled. "Now let's go find our girls."

 **….**

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's hard to raise a girl on your own." I chuckled as I nodded at Ray. I never thought that I would adopt my first child, let alone raise them by myself. But here I was with a daughter raising her by myself. I mean I had Ana to help me out occasionally, but anyone could tell that Nevaeh preferred to rely on me more than anyone. I didn't mind, but it was exhausting.

"Yeah, Nevaeh is a good girl though." I turned to watch Ana push my daughter on the swing set. I smiled as I realized now was the perfect time to ask what I needed to.

"Ray, I have a question?" I cleared my throat as I thought of all the ways that this could go. It was our third day here and we only had one night left before we headed back home.

"What is it son?"

"May I have your daughters hand in marriage?"

 **….**

I stood in front of my bedroom window as the sun was setting. On my bed lay Ana. We had been back for three days now and Nevaeh was spending the week with my family. Ana and I were already at my house in Aspen enjoying a little time to ourselves.

I was torn between having Nevaeh there and not having her there. I had already spoken to her and she was okay with me marrying Ana. I wanted to make sure she was comfortable, but my mother assured me it would be better to do this without a kid present. Who was I to go against her?

I reached into my sweat pockets and pulled out the ring I had been carrying around all day long.

I walked over to Ana's sleeping form as I knelt on one knee. I smiled gently as I pushed her wavy hair from her face and placed a chaste kiss against her forehead.

She wrinkled her forehead in agitation as she slowly opened her eyes. I chuckled softly as she gave me a look of confusion.

"Hey baby." I whispered.

"Christian? What's going on?"

I fiddled with the tiny black box I now held behind my back. I was so nervous, but I knew this was it. I knew without a doubt that Ana was the one for me.

" Anastasia I need you to understand that I never thought I'd be here. I never thought I'd be given the chance to have a daughter or find a woman that I wanted to start a life with but I have now." I smiled as Ana rushed to sit up covering her mouth in shock as I brought the black box up to her eye level.

"I want to make this our forever. I want to expand our family with you. I want to have lots of kids with you and I want the pleasure of calling you Mrs. Grey. Will you do me the honor and marry me?"

I opened the box, revealing the 3 ct. yellow canary diamond I bought just weeks ago. When I saw it, I knew it was the one I had to get for Ana. I took it out of the box and softly slid onto her finger as she laughed with tears rolling down her face. Standing I wiped her tears away kissing her lips softly.

"Oh my gosh Christian! I can't believe this baby, I love you so much." Ana said as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders hugging me with all her strength.

"I promise to be the best wife I can be and I promise to be the best mother to Nevaeh and all of the future kids we may have. Please trust me on that."

I gently cupped her face as I kissed her while gently pushing her back down onto the bed. I pushed her black baby doll up as I rubbed her clit in circular motions. I groaned as she pushed up grinding her hips into mine.

Panting, I sat up removing my pants and positioned my myself at her entrance. Looking into her eye, I gently entered her closing my eyes as I felt her close tightly around me.

This was all I needed from now until forever. All I needed was my family and this beautiful woman by my side. I flipped over taking the covers with me as Ana rode on top of me. I gripped her hips, moaning in pleasure as we made sweet love for the first time as Mr. Grey and Future Mrs. Grey. And there wasn't a thought in this world that could have made me happier.


	33. Chapter 33

****Thank you all so much I have enjoyed writing this story and Nothing in life is free so much. I just found out today that NILIF was nominated in the Fifty Shades of Grey Top Five Favorite recs for the month of september. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!****

 **EDIT : first and foremost I did not rush this ending as someone pointed out. I wrote what came to mind and this was it. Would you rather I forced chapters out ? No? Okay then. Secondly if you wish that you never read this story then simply move on and forget you ever did. I will be coming back with an epilogue. That will tie all the loose ends together. Thank you all xoxo**

* * *

I stood staring at my reflection in disbelief that this day was finally here. The black and white suit I currently wore was representing a different man. No longer would I be a man made of resentment or a man that was so empty, there was no point in me waking up every day. This suit represented a man who was now a family man.I had Nevaeh and I now had Anastasia. A wonderful woman whom I'd been engaged to for the last year. Never had I thought that this day could be possible for me.

When I met Nevaeh I didn't believe that such a beautiful little girl could ever want me as her father. Yet, here she was another year older and still she ran to me every afternoon after work with a big smile on her face just bursting at the seams at the chance to tell me all about her day. I wasn't stupid I knew that eventually those days would end. I knew that eventually she would hit her teen years and if I was doing this whole dad thing correctly, she'd "hate" me most days for setting much needed boundaries but I knew that she'd always be daddy's little girl. She'd always have me and I'd always have her.

However, now I had a woman full of life and promises waiting for me on the other side of the wooden door that stood behind me. She was there waiting for me to make her Mrs. Grey as if I was presenting her with a gift when in actuality it was her that saving me.

The door behind me creaks and I turn in time to see my beautiful angel standing behind me. She was getting so big and just the thought alone made my heart tighten in sadness. Children would never know the back forth parents felt at the thought of them growing up. You were proud on one hand, but then you were saddened and scared on the other. Saddened that they couldn't stay that little forever and scared of what the world would bring their way.

"Daddy?"

I smile, as her angelic voice breaks the silence and I watch as she walks up to my legs wrapping her arms around them in a tight hug.

"Yes Angel?"

"Daddy you know I love Ana right?" I nod as she looks my way waiting for my confirmation. I smirk as she takes a deep breath huffing loudly before continuing to speak.

"I do and I love you even more daddy and I always will because you saved me when nobody else did. Is that bad?" I frown as Nevaeh tears up looking away from me. I kneel down and gently cup her chin, turning her face back towards me.

"Nevaeh you're special. You're situation isn't like other little girls who have a mommy and a daddy. I understand and I'm sure that Ana understands that you love us differently." I pause to think of the best way to explain this to my child without there being any confusion.

"The important part is that you just love us and we love you. Understand?"

I watch as she nods her head before giving me a tiny smile. I smile in return and give her a peck on the nose before standing. Turning to look into the mirror one last time I take a deep breath and reach my hand out to the little girl beside me.

"Ready to get married daddy?" I chuckle at the innocence on her face and in her question. I realized that more than anything I want to remember these moments so that when I'm old and gray and I look back on my family I can say that I truly did the best that I could.

"I'm ready Angel." I open the door and head down the isle with Nevaeh's hand in mine. I position her right next to Elliot, my best man, and take my spot in front.

I send one last prayer up to whatever God that may be listening, asking for the happiest, healthiest marriage possible before I hear the processional music begin to play. As the doors open all my worries wash away and I know at this moment that I was making the second best decision of my life. Nothing could prepare me for her, though. The way the her hair fell in soft waves, her veil holding it away from her face and the beautiful fitted gown that adorned her perfect body showing her tiny bump that her hands were currently caressing.

She gave me a tearful smile and I chuckle softly in return. I take her hand as Ray hands her to me sending him a tiny nod in return. My surroundings blur into the background as the priest that, Ana insisted we have, starts to speak. Nothing else in this moment matters besides the woman I see standing in front of me.

"Christian I knew the day I saw you walk into my studio looking lost with your daughter that you were the one for me." I laugh as everyone around us chuckles at her accurate description.

"I saw what an amazing father you were to Nevaeh, what an amazing son you were to Grace, and how much you loved your sister. With a man who held the women in his life so high I knew that I was hitting the jackpot. Some may say, considering who you are that I mean that literally and figuratively."

I smile, as our family laughs again and shake my head in amusement at the beautifully funny woman before me.

"Being serious for a moment Christian, I love you more than words. You say I am the sunshine in your life, but you are the moon and stars in mine." She slides the ring on my finger and I take her's from Elliot's hand.

"Ana, throughout my whole life people have seen me as successful. They look at my business and automatically see a wealthy man, but I can honestly say marrying you will make me the richest man on earth. You provide me and my-our daughter and our future child with everlasting love. Growing up I never thought I'd be capable of getting married because my childhood, but you came into my life and knocked down all my walls." I pause as I slide the ring on her finger and gently wipe the stray tear sliding down her cheek.

"May we blessed with a happy home, healthy children and a love so deep, even the ocean would be jealous baby." I wink at her as she chuckles softly.

"Do you Anastasia take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

Anastasia smiles as she says "I do" and I feel my stomach flip at those two words.

"Do you Christian take this woman man to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Taking her hands in mine, I tug her towards me as I kiss her softly on the lips. I laugh in disbelief as our families cheer around us.

"This is it baby. From now until forever you'll be stuck with me" I whisper into her ear as she wraps her arms around my neck.

"And you with me Mr. Grey."

The End (Epilogue coming soon)

If you can guys please Vote for NILIF theres only 5 days. The link is located in Top Five Completed Fifty Shades of Grey Fanfiction Stories Facebook group. please please please thank you all.


End file.
